The Devil Beside You
by Leannan
Summary: Set in an AU; Michonne Wright is an investigative journalist in the secretive King County during its Mayoral Campaign. Rick Grimes is a retired police officer with a history of violence and is driven by retribution. Can they shed light on the truth? Rated M for sexual content and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**The Devil Beside You Part I**

 **Chapter One**

Rick Grimes opened his truck door and eased out of his SUV. King County was 15 miles away from his new home. He did everything in his power to stay away from this town.

It was bright outside and Rick watched the cafe in front of him with saddened eyes. Carl and Lori, they'd always eat here every Sunday for Brunch.

But today he came to this place with different reasons. He was no longer in his sheriff's uniform. Instead, he wore a long sleeve shirt and jeans.

As he entered the cafe, he still remembered every couple and every child that sat down and enjoyed their brunch.

So it was easy to point out in the crowded cafe, the black woman who sat in a booth alone a pen between her teeth. She was focused on some task in front of her Macbook. She had long twists in her hair that was pulled neatly in a bun high above her head.

She was focused. He knew because she was startled when he approached her.

" Mrs. Wright?"

She reached for his hand and shook it firmly. She grabbed the books on the table and moved it to the side.

"Rick Grimes, nice to finally put a face to that voice." She greeted. It was the truth, he was handsome and the pictures in the article in The King County weekly did not do him justice. He looked much better without the brown police uniform and she wasn't a fan of beards, but the stubble on his chiseled jaw was appealing.

He gave a small smile.

"It's just Michonne. No _Mrs_ on my end." She smiled a bright smile and offered the seat across from her and he sat down leisurely.  
"I'm sorry. I noticed the ring on your finger." He explained, she hid her hand under her books.

"I see your sheriff skills are still put to use." Her tone was polite and awkward.  
"Once a cop, always a cop." He replied.

Before they could speak any further, the owner of the cafe approached them a notepad and pen in her hand and smile on her face.

Michonne quickly read the name on her handwritten name tag, Olivia.

"Good morning Rick, I never see you 'round here anymore."

He looked to the woman with ease. "Olivia."

Michonne watched the exchange curiously as he quickly ordered a coffee with sugar.

When Olivia walked away Michonne continued.

"Do you miss King County?"

Rick shrugged, "Not particularly." She understood why, who would miss a town with only the remainder of the death of his wife a year ago

"I take it you're not here to talk about being homesick, are you Ms. Wright?"

"Michonne." She quickly corrected, she pulled out her notebook with questions.

He watched her pensive and waiting. He wasn't sure why just a phone call two nights ago brought his attention to the case he thought was buried.

Michonne's voice was hesitant when she called him and after a year of dealing with journalist harassments he thought it was best to avoid her,but she was different. She seemed honest when she spoke with him.

"April 5th, 2007." She stated as Rick sipped his coffee.

"First victim, Jessie Anderson." He quickly replied.

Michonne nodded and pulled out her pen and the recorder out of her bag.

She pressed play and took off her reading glasses.

"Could you walk me through it? What you remember?"  
He scowled and looked away.

"We got a call about a scream in a motel room."  
"That was-" She looked through her piles of newspapers

"Motel 37 in King County on Chestnut road." She added. Rick confirmed her statement with a nod of his head.

"Motel is closed down now. Too many disturbances." He continued.

"My partner Shane Walsh and I walked into the room around midnight and it looked like there was a fight not too long ago. Sheets and broken glass everywhere, the mirror was broken. I walked into the bathroom and the victim-"  
"Jessie Anderson."

"-was hanging on the shower rod by a belt. She had her hands tied behind her back, no was obvious signs of sexual assault."  
"Worst case I've seen." He whispered the last part, eyes ghostly and he occupied himself by finishing his coffee.

She finished writing his words and nodded sympathetically.

"Rick, I see you worked as a police officer for twelve years."

"Yes."

"You were raised in King County?"  
"That's correct."  
"Is this case the worst one you've seen as a police officer? Or as a resident of King County?"  
"Both." He whispered, and her brown eyes watched his with carefulness.  
"It makes it worse because it's a small town. I don't know anyone from around here who will do something so harmful. So violent."  
"You'll be surprised by who you think you know."

It was an honest statement. She had the same amount of years as Rick in the justice system. Not just as a lawyer, but as a journalist for cases that were particularly gruesome. The only difference between she and Rick was that she has met everyone from all walks of life.

They grew quiet and Michonne sipped her cappuccino.  
"Tell me about the suspect." Michonne softly inquired.

"You mean the murderer." Rick corrected, with a quirk of her eyebrow Michonne continued.  
"Mike Anthony." Michonne signaled for him to continue.

"Mike Anthony at the time was a speech advisor for politician Philip Blake. He was successful ,charismatic. Had a history of violence in high school, but his record was clean when he entered college."  
"Do you find it particularly strange that Mike did not have a record of past violence?"  
"To be honest, it wasn't something that was on my mind. No."

"But, the signs pointed to Mike. His fingerprints were all over the last victim's, Amy Robert's apartment."

She was thoughtful her eyes moved away from his face to think of her next words.  
"Why just Amy's? Why was he suddenly sloppy with her?"

She was questioning him, his work and a part of him knew those questions were coming, but a part of him thought this would be different.  
"Well, you figure it out. It's not my case anymore. You're the journalist." He quipped.

Michonne could hear the obvious irritation in Rick's suggestion.  
"Correction, Rick I'm not just a journalist. I'm an investigative Journalist with twelve years experience. I handled high profile cases all over the country. Which means, each hole I see in a particular police officer's report with a certain biased towards the suspect. It's my job to point out the truth."

"Biased?"  
Michonne was the first to break, but not because of intimidation from his was because she noticed the time on her watch and she had more important things to do besides point out holes in a retired officer's case.

But, she remembered his wife and had to soften her approach.

"Rick."

"I'm here not for the circus you've seen with the paparazzi. I'm here only for the truth and justice in the murders of those women."  
She pulled out her card.

"I'll be calling you again. If you need anything or have any questions. My email is on there."

Rick was hesitant but when he saw she wasn't taking no for an answer he grabbed her business card between his index and middle finger and put it in his wallet.

He was still a gentleman. He paid for her coffee and walked her to her car. She drove away, but not before she gave him a short wave and small smile.

So much for making the first impression to get access. Rick was her only chance at getting access to the county.

She used to be good at this before she took a break when devastation entered her home.

Michonne walked into her motel her body against the door.

Mike has been awaiting trial for the past six months. She knew he couldn't have done something like that, he didn't have it in him.

But due to her years experience, she had to keep her biased views to a minimum, and still had questions. Why were his fingerprints in Amy's apartment? What was his connection to those three women?  
But, because of the high profile case and his status. Everyone believed the absolute worse, and it was up to her to figure out the truth.

A year ago,he had a great job as a political speech advisor, and they were engaged. They had a beautiful condo in Atlanta. Everything was perfect.

Before Mike started working in King County and a police officer was out for blood.

 **Thank you for reading. I was inspired by rewatching the episode** _ **Arrow on the Doorpost**_


	2. Chapter 2

I'm introducing very important characters in this chapter.

 **Chapter Two**

"Blake residence."

The statement was simple on the other line. Michonne knew the voice . She wanted to tell her so many things, apologize, tell her she was doing every she could solve this. Tell her she needed help. Tell her she was sorry for Amy's murder.

"Hello?" Andrea's voice switch to irritation. Andrea probably assumed it was activists who called to oppose her fiance's campaign or journalist that waited for a story.

But still, Michonne said nothing. What could she say? She's never met, Andrea. Mike for sure never talked about their relationship. At the time, Michonne was involved in her work. Investigating cases all over the country, while Mike was involved in his own political campaigns.

Times were easier for Michonne a year go. When she'd hide in her job to avoid getting married. Mike was happy with his career.

Now she was alone opposite dull wallpaper.

The phone clicked on the other side. Michonne after minutes of hanging on put the phone on the hook and picked up her bottle of white wine she bought on the way back.

Michonne sat in the uncomfortable bed. She paid for a full month stay at the Motel that was right off the highway to King County. She needed a place that wasn't too far from the town, but close enough to travel when need be and this place was perfect. The windows were adjacent to her bed so she could see any shadows that walked by and the parking lot below her so she could keep track of the cars.

Specifically, the 2005 black Pontiac that was still in the parking lot for the past two hours. It was a car she didn't recognize for the past week. This motel had common customers.

Michonne paced her carpeted floor and tied her robe tighter to her body. She pursed her lips in thought as she took one last look at the car.

She wanted to keep her paranoia at bay but dealing with a town that had four common murders and not one suspect (at least not by her records.). She was suspicious, to say the least.

To get her mind off of the vehicle she brought her attention back to the old newspaper articles, police reports, and laptop with more information pertaining to the murders.

She also had highlighted names of the residents of King County that needed to be interviewed.

 _Carol Peletier,_ The owner of Motel 37

 _Pete Anderson_ Husband of first murder victim Jessie Anderson

 _Eugene Porter_ The first suspect of the murders.

Michonne took a long gulp this time. She dreaded the effort to get access to this small desolate town. Rick Grimes was her only chance at this, and she had to fight the urge to call him.

* * *

Rick tapped his fingertips in a nervous rhythm on the steering wheel. He turned his radio down as he focused on the motel room **208** on the second floor on the balcony.

Around this time for the past three nights. Michonne Wright walked to the main lobby downstairs in the motel to pick up a newspaper and have a conversation with the front desk attendant.

At least, that's what his partner in private investigation, Daryl Dixon, and Glenn Rhee told him.

Once a cop, always a cop. Most figured after the tragedy a year ago, Rick retired fully. But he could never keep away from anything that involved an investigation.

Police work became his life for twelve years. While his personal life and marriage struggled, his career was the smoothest thing he could depend on. Despite the stress and traumatic cases. He expected that in his career. His marriage and home life were another thing.

Lori hated him their last year in marriage. He was promoted to Sheriff which meant he spent more time involved in his work. In Rick's mind, however, promotion meant he was able to pay the bills, buy a bigger house, and pay for the baby that was on the way.

But Lori was too unstable, and he wished he could have reacted to the signs during their late night feuds and the night before she died.

Before he entered those depressing thoughts. His phone vibrated on his dashboard. He turned down his radio.

"Carl." His voice was soft.

"Dad."

They stay quiet for a few moments. Rick knew Carl had called to make sure he was alive. He had a right to be worried. Late nights when Rick was absent Carl always checked on him.

"Did you put Judith to bed?" Rick asked.

Carl yawned before he replied, "Beth is teaching her how to walk."

Rick felt the familiar guilt in the pit of his stomach. He knew he should be present, seeing his daughter's first steps, her first words. But he needed to take care of some important complications first.

Rick was thankful that Beth and the rest of her family helped him with his home life. Rick didn't need the help when it came to his jobs, but his family was another manner.

When the Greene family heard of Lori's death. Hershel Greene noticed with helpful eyes that Rick was spiraling out of control. He offered a hand in a peaceful path. He convinced Rick to move away from King County,to raise his son and Judith in a more peaceful setting. So far the choices only proved right for his children.

But as Rick's obsession worsened, he wondered if he, himself was truly in peace.

* * *

Rick was never on the other side of King County, with Victorian mansions that rounded every corner. The noble Georgia residents lived in this part of town. The aldermen, judges, business owners and politicians.

Yesterday after he watched the motel Michonne Wright occupied. Rick got home late and woke up in the early hours of the morning with a phone call that invited him for a meeting at this side of town. A very important meeting apparently.

The maid leads him into the huge white mansion and into the foyer before he entered the backyard that had a walled courtyard garden.

Two men sat at the white patio and smiled when they noticed Rick.

"You must be Rick Grimes." The older man reached out his hand and a small smile. Rick instantly recognized him by the voice.

"Dale Horvath. You're Mr. Blake's lawyer correct?" |  
"That is right." Dale turned his attention to the man who stood next to him, "This is Milton Mamet, The Mayor's campaign adviser."

"Rick, very nice to meet you." He shook Milton's hand, and a third man. The man Rick recognized from eight months ago walked towards him.

"Rick Grimes. Great seeing you." The Mayor's voice was cheerful and the politician reached for a firm handshake.

"Mayor." Rick greeted,Mayor Blake signaled for Rick to take a seat.  
When the four of them finished their greeting. Rick's eyes wandered along the men dressed in suits, waiting for one of them to speak.

The Mayor sat with legs crossed, lounged in the chair and hands on his lap, he was relaxed.

Finally with a wide smile, the Mayor spoke.

"Well, Rick I must say. It's great we're meeting under...lighter circumstances so to speak."

Rick gave a slight nod as he tried to repress the memory of the time he met Mayor Philip Blake and his fiance in this very backyard. A year ago,Rick burdened the news of Amy Robertson's murder.

"What are these _light circumstances_ , Mayor?"

"Please,call me Phillip," Philip interjected and Rick smiled politely.

"Philip."

"Well, as you know I'm starting my re-election campaign. To keep it short, I want someone of your stance to join my committee."  
Rick watched the Mayor with steady eyes, even though he was quite shocked to what The Mayor of King County presented to him. When Philip saw the hesitation in Rick's expression, he explained further.

"I've seen your work, Rick. Much closer than I would have liked to. I know some things have made you...take a leave of absence. But I really think it's time you get out there again. If you allow it, I'd want you to be our commissioner for the County."  
"The town knows you, and they know what you're about." Dale Horvath added as Philip gave a nod of agreement.  
"We need a man of your caliber, Rick." Milton further explained.

"Why now?" Rick asked.

"To be honest, since this might be my second term. I need to pay attention to what my citizens want this year. They want to feel protected. Especially with what happened last year.

"That's quite a big task to take on, Philip." Rick rolled his name off his tongue, he rubbed the tips of his fingers together and watched as the housekeeper approached the table with a tray of refreshments.

"Nothing you couldn't handle, Rick. King County knows you, when you were Sheriff, crime was extremely low. I say it's something to think about." Philip watched him then and Rick could only agree that he could think about the proposal.  
The men further talked about the election. The issues and the proposal of the other possible contender running against Philip Blake.

"Deanna Monroe. She's got a close race against you." Rick said and Phillip slightly chuckled.  
"Her views on taxes is not what's going to get King County's vote."  
"Sweetheart." Phillip Blake's fiance approached him.

They were interrupted much to Rick's relief. He hated to discuss politics, taxes, and any other dull topics.

"The wedding planner is here." She softly whispered. Her hand lightly touched the Mayor's shoulder before she brought her attention to Rick.

"Andrea you remember Rick." Philip looked at his fiance.

Rick could understand the sadness in Andrea's eyes. In a strange way, it reminded him of Lori.

"Of course." She gave a tight lip smile before she shook Rick's hand.

"When do you plan on getting married?" Rick asked out of politeness.

"Next weekend," Philip answered, and his eyes widened an idea formed in his head. " Speaking of which. I would love if you can attend the wedding. it will be a great way to get your name out there." Phillip suggested.

Rick laughed softly,"With all due respect. I didn't accept the job."

With poise and a confident smile the Mayor laughed.

"Not yet. But you will."

After more endless conversation. Rick stood to leave. He entered the house again and saw Andrea with the wedding planner.

Andrea was made to be a politician's wife. Her blonde hair in perfect waves, with a sheath dress that graced her figure. Her manner was polite and distant, her huge diamond engagement ring sparkled on her left finger, as she looked through the catalog the wedding planner presented. When Rick entered the meeting room they were in, Andrea dismissed her and stared at Rick with a blank stare.

"I'm not sure if I told you this at the time." Rick started. He was genuine when he spoke to her now. "I'm very sorry for your sister's death." Hurt flashed in Andrea's eyes, and her guard briefly disappeared.

"Thank you." She closed the catalog, her hands clasped."Thank you. I wish she could be here, but me wishing is not going to bring her back." Andrea's blue eyes were haunting "I hope he rots in hell for what he's done. Someone you think you know. Just does something so inhuman." She looked away before she turned to Rick again.

"He and Amy were so close."

"It's usually someone closest," Rick added and he thought of Michonne's words the other day.

Andrea nodded. She stood, anxiously crossed her arms and slowly paced. She was pensive before she started to speak again.

"If I'm feeling a certain way, I wonder how his fiance must feel." Her voice was soft.

"His fiance?" Rick questioned.

"During the investigation. We never interviewed her." Rick shook his head.

"I've never met her, he's mentioned her once or twice. I figured they broke up."

Andrea looked uncomfortable as she fiddled with the diamond studs on her ear before she smiled.  
"I heard you're coming to the wedding," Andrea said, as she tried to change the subject.

Rick smiled before he joked, "Your fiance is a pursuer."

"Yes he is, that's why I'm marrying him."She quipped.

* * *

"Carol?"

"Michonne?" The woman smiled and shook Michonne's hand before she opened her door and offered an invite to Michonne.

It was a small quaint house, homely with a few family pictures and small living room, she walked into the kitchen that had a round table.  
"Would you like some sweet tea?" Carol's voice was pleasant as she followed Michonne into the kitchen.  
"No thank you."

Michonne pulled out her recorder and her notes.

"Thank you for meeting me on such short notice, Carol."  
"Of course. It's not like I'm doing anything now." Michonne frowned and watched Carol's careful expression.

"I'm sorry about the loss of your-," Michonne thought of what to call the run down shack. "Business."

"Well, apart of me is relieved. It reminded me of my ex, Ed."

"He was the owner?"

"Yes, until he was caught beating me and he was sent to prison." Carol's face was unpleasant.

Michonne was taken aback by Carol's frankness.

"I'm sorry."

Carol shrugged.

"Rules have changed. Men can't get away with the things they used to get away with...I knew how he was, and apart of me thanks him for helping me become stronger." Carol walked over to the table.

Michonne's brown eyes were sympathetic. "He doesn't deserve the credit."  
"Yes, you're right. If anything the people who helped me deserve that credit." Carol sighed.

"Could you tell me about the woman you worked with? Jessie Anderson."

"Yes, Jessie was my employee there, for six or seven months. Ed was the one who hired her, of course, he hired her, she was gorgeous. My husband had the wondering eye. I didn't think she had much experience to hire."  
Carol frowned, saddened.

"We became close. She and I had a lot more in common than I thought we did."  
Michonne stopped writing, "How so?"  
"Our husbands. Packed a mean punch. She was sweet. She was young, had dreams that she didn't know she had, but like I said some people help you more than you could ever know."  
Michonne nodded and watched Carol closely.

"You helped her?"  
Carol gave an incredulous look to Michonne.  
"Couldn't help myself at that time."

Carol took another sip of her tea before she continued.

"It was sad what happened to her. Jessie was just getting herself together. Going to school. She wanted to write. She had other jobs and two kids to feed." Carol raised her eyebrow. "Not that she needed the money in the first place. Pete's a surgeon."  
"I'm sure she needed it to get away from him," Michonne responded before she asked,

"Where are her children now?"  
"Pete's mother is raising those kids. Big mistake if you ask me."

Michonne could only agree.

"The night she died. Could you tell me about that it?"

"I can't tell you much, it got to the point where she could handle the motel by herself. Ed was in jail and I had to watch my child on my own. But we spoke on the phone, she told me she was happier than she's ever been. She was supposed to go to class the next day so she couldn't stay on shift for too long. We hung up, next thing you know. Two hours later I got a call about a disturbance and when I got to the place,police cars and ambulance was everywhere. Nosey people in the parking lot. It was like one of those crime shows."

"Who were the ones who told you Jessie was dead?"

"The two popular police officers of the town. Officer Rick Grimes and Shane Walsh."

Carol stood and walked to her window, Michonne was sure it because she was uncomfortable being brought back to that place. Carol was quiet for a few minutes, and Michonne waited patiently. Finally, Carol continued.

"Rick is a very compassionate person, I was a mess when I got the news, he sat down with me, let me babble on while he listened."

"We could have found the bastard sooner if Ed wasn't cheap and got those damn cameras fixed," Carol added and Michonne waited a few seconds before she asked another question.

"Shane still working?"

"You'll see Shane around town, he's no longer doing detective work but he's patrolling with a new partner."

Michonne made a quick note in her notepad to search for Rick Grime's ex-partner.

"Is there anything else I can help you with, Michonne?"  
"Yes, how long have you and Rick known each other?"  
"You're good." Carol complimented and Michonne felt she needed to explain herself.

"I noticed the way you talk about him, I'm sure that's not the first time you two have met."  
"No. No, it's not." Carol confirmed. "I know you've heard these horror stories about his violence. Rick is just protective. He lives up to that title. Protect and serve. He came to my house more times than not checking to see if Ed was laying his fist down. I knew his wife, and he was just having a rough year."

Carol breathed out and turned around from the window to face Michonne.

"When I mentioned earlier about the people helping me. Rick was one of those people. So whatever your hand is writing or thinking about writing. It's not true."

Michonne's eyebrow quirked. "It's not what I read. Reports and complaints-"

"Even if it's true. Not everyone is good. Especially with what he's dealing with."

Carol paused. "I know what you're thinking. Abused woman syndrome making excuses for a man's violence. It's not like that."

Michonne didn't respond because truthfully she didn't know how to and Carol wasn't expecting it. Carol looked ahead, alone in her thoughts.

"You're a career woman. You're strong. Not all of us are. Not Jessie. Not me." Carol's eyes spoke with unshed tears. "People like you. You don't need Rick. But we do."

* * *

Michonne quickly walked to her car. As the rain started to pour heavy. She was in the parking lot of a small grocery store sadly without an umbrella. She had a paper bag full of groceries in her arms.

It was a long day. After she spoke with Carol, she went to the Police department to try to find Shane Walsh but he was on vacation.

"Shit." She cursed when she dropped her keys onto the ground, it was dark outside and she could barely see where he keys were on the dark gravel. She bent down to try to look for her car keys,having a difficult time with her grocery still in her hands.

She heard footsteps behind her, and could no longer feel the hard pour of rain on her clothes,a flashlight was shone her way and soon enough she found her keys.

"Thank you." She said loudly before she could see the helpful person.

"Rick Grimes." She said under her breath. Rick had his black umbrella over her and a mini flashlight in between his fingers while he held his paper bag of groceries under his arm.

"Michonne." He replied she stood up and walked to her car. He followed her, his umbrella still protecting her from the heavy downpour.

It was hard to admit she felt uneasy.

She opened her car door. "I thought you didn't live in this part of town anymore?"

"I don't." He quickly replied. "I was in town. Decided to run some errands."

"It's funny seeing you here." She put her groceries on the passenger side before she sat down.

"You too." He said, before he awkwardly stood before her, he wanted to say something. Was itching to. His jaw tightened before he did say it.

"I got a call from Carol this evening."

"You did?" She wasn't surprised.

Rick nodded, "She said you interviewed her."

"She's a very smart woman, very sweet. Protective of you." Michonne smiled and Rick continued.

"If you have any questions about me Michonne. My work. You should ask me."

"I did. You told me to figure it out. I'm the journalist." Michonne reminded.

"Don't harass the people close to me, Ms. Wright." She could only lightly laugh under breath. He was trying to intimidate her with polite conversation.

"Harassing them? Is that what I was doing?"

Rick ignored her.

"If there are any questions regarding my work I think you should ask me instead."

Michonne and Rick watched one another, as the rain started to slow down. His hand clutched her car door.

"I'll keep that in mind, Rick." Michonne put her body fully in her car and started the engine.

Rick gave a look of approval before he closed her door for her and walked to his truck.

Michonne pulled out of her parking space and stopped when she got to Rick's side. She pulled down her window.

"Oh and Rick?"

He turned to her.

"Stop watching me."

Rick paused, but he waved and watched as she pulled her window up. Michonne not only notices the slight twinge of a smile on his lips, and raise of his brows. The look on his face before she could think of the word for it.

Rick was impressed.

TBC

 _Next chapter will be posted later today. Something terrifying happens as we._


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reads and reviews. I love reading your thoughts. I'm just as intrigued as you are!**

 **It's funny...We're usually in this position as viewers where we see Rick and Michonne completely trust each other.**

 **But not this time.**

 **Chapter Three**

"I miss you."

His voice was soft on the other line. The sun was setting and she sat in her car, in the parking lot of the motel. Mike called her and she was happy to hear from him.

She was in the same town Mike was in, however, she had to keep their contact to a minimum. There would be no visitations or phone calls. No one could know what she was to Mike. Who would want to speak to her if they found out her relationship with the accused?

"Mike." She reprimanded and he laughed.  
"I do." He whispered. " When I get out of here we're getting married," Mike promised.

"We talked about this." Michonne let out an exhausted breath and twisted the ring on her finger.

Mike knew there was nothing going on between them. They broke up a few weeks before he was arrested and charged with murder. She made sure to shoot him down every time he hoped there was a chance. He wouldn't know she was still wearing the ring or would reminisce of their late night phone calls when they were in college, or remember the Fun football dates and vacations.

"If we're not together, why are you helping me?" Mike asked her after it was silent for a few moments. Michonne thought it was a dumb question. But she answered anyway.

"You're my family." She said in a simple tone. "You know that."

"I'm going to talk to a few witnesses tomorrow. Some men who were interrogated by him."

"Be careful."

"I always am."

She heard Mike's exasperated breath on the other line.

"It's funny." He said.

"What?"  
She imagined his face as he thought of his next words, she tried to avoid the image of him in a washed out blue jumpsuit with his inmate number on the back.

"We're finally in the same state. Same town and I barely see you."

"You will."

"What happened to us, Michonne?" His voice was saddened, and her heart wept. But, she kept her emotions in check, no need to have it come rushing to the surface now.

"I'm still trying to figure that out."She said sarcastically he quickly caught on and chuckled.

"Well let me know when you do. I was an idiot."

They were quiet for a few moments Michonne closed her eyes and said her final words before she pressed _End_ on her phone.  
"Don't bring up the past. It only hurts us."

* * *

Rick tickled and kissed Judith. Tonight he made dinner and took a few days off work to spend time with his family. Carl, Hershel and Beth Greene sat at the dinner table, satisfied from a full meal.

"Do you trust him?" Hershel asked. Rick told them the news of the Mayor's proposal after dinner, as Carl and Beth cleaned the table.

"He's a politician. Of course, I don't trust him."

"Still," Hershel noted. "He's right. King County would do some good with your background. The crime rate is high. Maggie gets cases all the time at the hospital with stab wounds, gunshots. "

"I wouldn't mind Dad." Rick turned his attention to his fifteen-year-old son.

"I wouldn't mind going back there. Going back to school." Carl had hope in his voice.

"We'll discuss that later," Rick promised.  
"C'mon Carl." Beth walked Carl to the kitchen to finish the dishes so their fathers could have a private conversation.

A few minutes of thought, Hershel brought up the next topic.

"That woman. Michonne." Rick listened closely to Hershel's concerned voice.

"She called again earlier, said she wanted to ask you more questions."

"I know."  
"Beth could tell her to stop calling." Hershel offered.  
Rick held his daughter as she lay on his chest.

"I'll get around to it."

Hershel understood. He was just glad Rick was there now. It had been a few weeks since Rick spent quality time with his family.

"I guess it is nice you're getting a call from a woman in the first place."

Hershel joked. Rick grinned. "You sound like Carol."

"She's right." Hershel gave Rick a serious look. " I know more than anyone the time it takes when your wife passes. But you need to get back out there again. Add some fulfillment to you and your children's lives."

"Carol is trying to get me to go on a date with her friend Karen."

"Give it a try."

"I'll get around to it." Rick had humor in his voice and Hershel knew Rick wanted to dismiss the conversation.

"You can't stay married to that job forever, Rick."

"I know."

The phone rang and Beth walked towards it. Hershel frowned and decided to let Rick win the battle. For now.

Hershel decided to get back on the topic Rick would stay interested in, the case.

" Why is that woman researching that case now?"

"The accused isn't on trial yet. It's a high-profile case. She could get her name out there" Rick explained before Beth came with the phone in her hand.

"Rick." Beth leaned against the wall. "It's Maggie. She said you need to come to the hospital."

Rick stood confused as he passed Judith to Beth.

"Is she alright?" Hershel asked,concerned for his daughter.

"Yeah, she said she found Rick's number in some girl's phone."

* * *

He walked through the crowded emergency room to see Maggie at the desk with a clipboard.

"You were the only person to call," Maggie said in a hushed voice as soon as Rick was close enough.

Rick softly touched her arm.  
"What is it?"

Maggie nudged her head toward the hallway and Rick followed her through the doctors and nurses that helped other patients. He walked quickly next to her as she explained.

"I found your number on her phone. She pretty beats up. Cops found her in the parking lot of the motel."  
Rick followed Maggie as she knocked on the window of the room.  
"Ms. Wright? You decent?"  
"Yes."

Maggie pulled the curtain, both of them expected to see Michonne in a hospital gown.

But she was standing and when they entered she was tugging her shirt on.

Her nurse, Maggie stared at her with a look of disapproval.

"Ms. Wright. We haven't discharged you, and the doctor confirmed you have a concussion."

"I'm fine," Michonne said through gritted teeth as pulled on her shoes.

Rick stood in the corner to observe the situation.

She had a black eye with a swollen nose and she winced when she bent to pull on her boots.

"What happened?" He asked.

Michonne turned to Rick as if she finally noticed that he was here.

"What are you doing here?"  
Maggie answered, "The police found his number on your phone while you were unconscious."

Rick watched Michonne as she stared at him before she turned away to grab her purse. Rick knew from his experience dealing with victims of violence. She was uncomfortable more than likely because she was in a vulnerable situation.

"I went into my room, but I left. Because someone was in there earlier." She spoke quickly.

"How do you know that?"

"My things were stolen. My laptop, evidence, everything. I went downstairs to tell the front desk. But because he was too incompetent. I decided to drive to the police station. That's when I was attacked."

"Did you get a good look at him?"

"The police came earlier. I told them everything I could." She calmed down when she realized he was trying to help her.

"He grabbed me and slammed my head into my car door. Really hard. I hit the ground before I could get a good look at him." She winced again when she put her purse on her shoulder. "I'm sure that's when he kicked the shit out of me."

She turned her attention away from Rick to Maggie.

"Can I go now?" Michonne asked again.

Maggie Grimaced."Michonne,I don't feel right discharging you. Not without supervision." Michonne rolled her eyes.

"You have a concussion. You need to be watched overnight."

Michonne looked between Maggie and Rick.

"I don't like hospitals. I'm not staying here."

"She's difficult," Rick said as Maggie closed the curtain and they walked to a secluded area to talk.

"Yeah,you can tell she's not from around here. We had to force her to talk to the police."

Rick could understand, she was in a difficult position. It was hard to trust anyone in this town, including police.

"She's that reporter that keeps calling, right?" Maggie asked she crossed her arms waiting for Rick's answer.

"Yeah. That's her."

Maggie looked concerned, apologetic.

"I'm sorry I called you, it must be really awkward for you."

Rick paused."Imagine how she feels."

Maggie frowned, "I have to respect her wishes. If she wants to leave. She can. But I'm sure she doesn't want to go back to the motel."

Rick took a long breath, he knew what she was asking.

* * *

"Here." Rick handed her a plain tee shirt and hoodie. Michonne gave him a look of confusion.

He moved his hand, hesitantly he pointed at her chest.

"You have blood on your shirt." As soon as he said that she looked down to see small drops of blood.

"Thanks." She mumbled. She sat down on the uncomfortable hospital bed.

"Is she discharging me?" Michonne asked.

He was sure he turned red when she pulled her gray sweater over her head in front of him to change quickly. He felt guilty when his eyes lingered a few seconds longer on her taut stomach and black bra. He turned his back, quickly before she noticed his stares and cleared his throat.

"You're being discharged" Rick confirmed as Michonne finished dressing and he turned around to face her again.

"Good. Can she call a cab so I can get a ride back there?"

"I'll drive you." Rick saw the hesitant look on her face. "Michonne, you shouldn't stay there."

She shook her head. "I'm not. I'm sure there's another motel somewhere."

Rick crossed his arms and stood tall. He was in sheriff mode.

"Whoever attacked you. He's following you. He's going to see you pick up your car and he's going to watch you wherever you go."

He saw the quick look of fear in her eyes before it vanished beneath the flickering fluorescent light.

"I don't have much of a choice do I?"

Rick stared at Michonne and by the look on her face, she knew where his thoughts lead.

Michonne shook her head and laughed wryly. "Oh, no. No chance in hell. Like I trust _that_ happening anytime soon."

"Well, the other option is leaving town and forgetting the case," Rick said and in the sound of his voice, she was sure he wouldn't mind if she took that option.

Rick tilted his head "I'm sure that's not something you'd do, is it?"

* * *

He pulled into his driveway. Michonne stared out the window.

Rick was the first to get out and he walked to her side.

She was uneasy. Her instincts screamed at her not to enter his home. But it would help her in so many ways. Being closer to Rick would make her job much easier. Despite that, he was practically a stranger.

"Michonne?" She turned her attention to him and pulled the ice pack from her eye.

He opened her door and waited for her to get out.

She hesitantly walked with him to his wrap around front porch. It was a perfect farmhouse,all white, with dark shutters.

His dog, a German Shepherd barked a few times and greeted Michonne before Rick directed the dog away as they walked up the steps.

As soon as the dog barked Carl appeared at the front screen door surprised to see a stranger next to his father.

"Dad?" He opened the door.

"I'll tell you later. Get the guest bedroom some new sheets. Make sure the hot water works in the bathroom."

Carl glanced at Michonne once again before he turned to walk to the back of the house.

Rick sighed and opened his front door wider and stepped aside for Michonne to enter.

"C'mon." He tilted his head towards the inside.

Michonne entered the house, the entryway was typical. Family pictures, a lamp and side table. Michonne pulled off her jacket. Rick put it on the coat rack. She followed him into what she assumed was the family room. It was dark and the Television was the only source of light.

Rick walked Michonne into the family room, on the huge couch, Beth lounged with Judith laying on top of her. Next to Beth was a girl Michonne recognized in Carol Peletier's family pictures.

"Hi, Rick."

"Sophia."

Sophia took a quick glance at Michonne before she turned back to the television.

"Take a seat Michonne. I'll get you water."

She sat down in one of the chairs awkwardly. She observed the room, more pictures of Rick and what she assumed was his wife. Without knowing that Beth watched her with curious eyes.

Michonne couldn't be too surprised of the domestic, peaceful setting Rick Grimes presented. Most violent men have two faces.

She had to walk on eggshells and wait for the moment he showed his true colors.

"You're that reporter that keeps callin'?" Michonne turned to the girl.

"Y-yes. I'm Michonne."

"I'm Beth."

The child on her chest whimpered and Beth patted her back.

"How old is she?" Michonne asked.

"She's turning one on Saturday." Beth rubbed the toddler's wisps of thin hair.

Michonne nodded and waited for Rick to come back. He walked in the family room quietly and handed her a glass of water.

"I'm going to get your room ready, do you need anything?"  
"No thank you."

She watched him when he quickly turned towards the guest bedroom.

* * *

"Why is she staying here?" Carl asked.

"No place to go." Rick answered simply. It was true and a part of him felt sorry for her,he was also familiar with her determination towards a job. Despite her fears and tribulations.

"I don't trust her."

"Yeah. Me neither. But the closer she is, the better."

Rick finished tucking the sheets and fixing the bed with Carl. He stood looking at the room in approval.  
"I found clothes." Carl grabbed the folded blue silk pajamas and handed it to Rick. Rick stared at the women's pajamas in his hand.

"They were mom's…"

"Yeah." Rick reached for his son's shoulder and gave it an affectionate squeeze, his blue eyes identical in grief. "Yeah, I know."

"Michonne." He tilted his head and she stood to follow him. He turned back to talk to Sophia.

"Sophia,is your mom picking you up?" Rick asked.

"No." She called.

"Stay the night, fix up the room upstairs."

"Ok."

By the bored tone of her voice. Michonne knew it was probably routine. Everyone here was close.

Michonne followed Rick into the guest bedroom. It was small, with a full-size bed and small tv, a vanity, and bathroom next to it.

He turned and handed her the clothes in his hands.

"Thank you. It's very kind of you."

Rick gave a short nod and pointed to the hallway.

"Linens closet is to your right. The kitchen is down the hallway. Help yourself."

After an hour, Michonne finished her shower and had on the silk pajamas Rick gave her. She sat on the seat of the vanity and pulled out the recorder in her purse, put on her headphones and listened to the interview she had with Carol the other day.

Rick knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Rick opened her door, but he didn't enter.

"I just wanted to make sure you were settled."

"I am. Thank you."

He leaned against the door frame his blue eyes showed a hint of worry when he caught sight of her black eye again.

"Don't worry.I won't fall asleep. I don't get much sleep these days." Michonne reminded, she knew he was probably thinking about her concussion.

"I'm sure."

Sh was exhausted, but the fear of a concussion and staying in this man's house made her too anxious to even think of sleep.

"I know you're probably thinking I had it coming." Michonne sort of joked to lighten the mood.

"I wasn't." Rick put his hands in his pockets, his face serious.

Michonne wasn't sure what to make of him yet. When she interviewed others, there was still a line with boundaries. But now she was in a different territory.

"Still, reporters weren't very kind to you this past year."

He let out a breath and entered her bedroom. He shrugged.

"They were doing their job. Not that it didn't cost me a lot. But, I get it. You got to put food on the table somehow."  
"Still." He added and leaned on the wall next to the closet. "For the life of me, it's a profession I don't get why someone would choose."

The position Michonne was in, she wondered that herself.

"Someone has to tell the story." Michonne stood and leaned against the vanity.

He looked over her frame, the clothes she was wearing.

"Was this your wife's?" Before she could think the question fell out of her mouth.

Rick nodded, resigned. "It was."

"I'm sorry."

He gave a melancholy smile, crossed his arms and looked past her.

"When someone close to you dies, after awhile their clothes or whatever else they had doesn't mean as much." He breathed out of his nose.  
"I see her in my kids and it's enough for me."

Without knowing, she started twisting her ring again. It was too late when she noticed she caught Rick's attention.

"Where's the guy?" He asked.

Michonne already thought of the half lie and half truth to tell him while he drove her here.  
"He's gone."

"I'm sorry."

"Died a long time ago." It was true, Michonne and Mike. What they were, that was dead.

An awkward silence stretched between them, as Rick fiddled with leaving or staying.

"Since you have me." Rick started, he sat down on the chair, while she sat on the bed.

"Do you want to ask me any questions?"

Michonne smiled. "You're being helpful."

"I thought about it." Rick explained. "If I'm wrong about the case. If I'm missing something. You can help with that. You find out more, the more we can charge him with."

"I'm not just investigating the homicides."

Rick waited for her to explain herself.  
"I'm figuring who you are." She responded. "Or who you were at least while you were solving that case."

"What exactly are you trying to figure out, Michonne?" Michonne stood walked over to the vanity to grab the pen and notebook she was writing on before Rick came in.

"What's your relationship with Carol?"

"You mean are we sleeping together?" He smiled.

"No. She and my wife knew each other. I didn't know her much, not until I had to arrest her husband."

"Your wife died during the time this happened right?"

"Yes."

"How did she die?"

"I'm trying to figure that out myself." Rick swallowed. "Apparent suicide."

"Why don't you believe it?"

"It was too similar to those murders."

"What made it different? Why was it ruled to a suicide?"

"She went to that motel. Overdosed on some painkillers and had a goodbye note on her bedside."

"This was after Amy and Jessie?"

He nodded and she turned away while he watched her closely awaiting the next question.

"So you were already working long hours to try to figure out this case. With your wife's suicide-"

"She'd never kill herself."

"What makes you say that?"

"Lori, she was very religious. She wasn't as religious when we dated and got married. But some things happened and she started going to Church again. Suicide was something she'd never do."

Michonne was confused but intrigued. She was taking a leap with him letting her in, he was open.

"Then how do you explain the painkillers?"

The wall was up again, Rick clenched his jaw and turned to the window. The dim lighting to the lamp left a mysterious shadow on his face. Michonne uneasy by his sudden guard. She let the subject go and decided he'd lead the direction he wanted to pull her in.

"He killed her, I know it." He responded.

 _He didn't._ Each time he'd say those words. Michonne instantly would think of what she wanted to say to him.

"Do you have any regrets when it comes to that case?"

Rick shrugged. "I did my job. I made sure we found him. I regret not spending time with my kids when all of this happened. That's about it."

Rick leaned in his face suddenly cold.

"Off the record. I don't regret bashing his face in, it was the best I've ever felt. I haven't felt that way in a long time."

Her throat tightened, her heart dropped to her stomach. Her fear turning into a sickness. She remembered those very pictures of Mike's beaten face by Rick's fists.

But Michonne kept her composure while Rick held her gaze.

"Do you have any other questions?"

She shook her head as she tried to find her voice. "No. That's it. For now"  
"I'm sure you heard worse."  
What he said just then, scared her, he read her reaction even though she was sure she guarded it.

"Not lately." She whispered in honesty and she stood and waited for him to do the same. Michonne ignored the chills that ran down her spine.

"In the morning. I'll drive you to get your car."

"Thank you."  
He watched her for a couple of seconds longer, stood and walked to the door.

"Goodnight." She said, her tone polite when he closed the door behind him. A couple of seconds she waited before she hastily walked to the door to lock it, she closed her eyes and leaned forward, making sure she heard his footsteps become a distant sound.

Rick stopped in his hallway as he shut off the lights and leaned his tired frame against the wall.

He told her the truth and it felt good. For a long time, he held those demons in, or he would only express it in violence.  
By the look on her face, she wasn't too pleased with it. Michonne was going to help him figure it out. He thought about Michonne for the last few days. Because after he found the killer. He wasn't satisfied with it because Mike wasn't charged with Lori's death.

But now he found someone just as obsessed, just as interested in it.

In some twisted way, he found someone to confess to and enjoy a newfound communion.


	4. Chapter 4

I'll "answer" the reviews here. You guys gave such insightful reviews. So many ways this story can go.

 **courtgirl26:** the recap questions are on point lol

 **simple1234:** I am introducing a few more. Just for kicks but i don't want to flood you guys with too many.

 **ttgranger:** lol Yes Rick has turned very scary since what happened to his family.

 **shunnielfine:** you're so right, they are very similar but opposite in which the way they go about things.

 _Recap of the last chapter:_ _Michonne was attacked and Rick has offered her a place to stay. It's revealed that Rick is still very much involved in that case to figure out his wife's death._

 **Chapter Four**

The next day Michonne ran on empty fuels due to lack of sleep. Rick drove her to the motel as he promised. She was grateful he stayed and followed while she gathered her things. Since he promised that he would help her and was open to the reopen of the investigation. Michonne was sure to give him some information on who she planned to interview today.

All except one.  
When Rick and Michonne arrived at his house later that morning. The girls she met last night, Beth and Sophia, dressed the back yard and house with birthday decorations.

Michonne wore sunglasses to cover her bruised face. It was a domesticated parody when she walked into the kitchen and Rick poured her coffee. She ignored Carl's glares as he dressed his little sister.

"Who are you interviewing?" Rick asked.

"Bob Stokley, Tyrese Williams."

Rick chuckled, "Let them tell it, I'm the racists police officer."

"Can you blame them?"

Rick only shrugged. Carl, after moments of blue eyed daggers thrown her way finally decided to speak.

"So she's going to do her interviews and leave, right dad?"  
Rick turned his attention to his son with a faint smile on his lips. Michonne looked between the two.

"That's right." Michonne said in a teasing voice before she reached out her hand.

"I'm Michonne, by the way."

"Carl."

Carl seemed even more upset that she talked. It made her laugh, but she held it in, not wanting to piss off the teenager any further.

Carl picked up his sister and left. Rick and Michonne stayed quiet until Carl was out of earshot.

"I'm sorry. He's not a fan of you. He's reliving what happened-" Rick sighed. "I should have thought of that."

"It's ok." Michonne turned to wash out her coffee mug. "I like children, teenagers. They're honest. They won't hide."

* * *

She spoke with Bob Stokley, who happened to be Tyreese's brother in law.

Michonne asked when Tyreese sat down, "Why were you picked up for questioning?"

"Witnesses say they saw a black man at the motel. Bob and I, and a few others happen to be by that motel room."

"Bob said you were throwing the bachelor party."

"We did. A few weeks later, after the second girl's murder. I was taken in for questioning."

"Do you want to talk about what happened?"

"Typical good cop, bad cop scenario. The other one was professional, he asked his questions. But Rick, he was staring at me the whole time, hostile. Grew impatient and roughed me up. He actually assaulted me. Bastard hit me so hard I thought I blacked out."

"I'm sorry."

"What's funny is, around town. I heard great things about him. Kids loved him, bystanders." Tyreese face showed disgust.

"Did internal affairs investigate what happened?"

"They told me they were, said they'd give me a call. I never got it."

Tyreese paused and looked at Michonne.

"I'm surprised Shane Walsh didn't react the same Rick did. Rumor has it he had a fling with that girl, Jessie."

Michonne was surprised to get that information, given that she was going to interview Shane today. Tyreese walked her out of the house, she walked towards the driveway and waved one last time at Bob and Tyreese.

"Michonne!" She turned to see who must have been Sasha. Michonne spoke with her when she wanted to get in touch with her husband and brother.

Sasha stepped out the car and walked towards Michonne with a welcoming smile on her face.

"How'd it go?" Sasha asked.

Michonne smiled, "Great. He was very helpful."

Sasha put her hands on her hips, her eyes squinted from the bright sun.

"I'm still sad about Jessie's death. She was a smart girl."

"You knew Jessie?"

"Yeah we went to King County's community college together. Same writing class." Sasha shook her head, "It's a shame Mike did this. He was nice, successful."

Michonne frowned."Did you know Mike?"

"I met him briefly. He came to our writing class just a week before it happened. He was a guest speaker."

* * *

"Shane Walsh?"

Shane started his car, next to him a redheaded man sat in the passenger seat.

"That's me, and who do I have the pleasure of meeting?" Shane asked in a flirtatious voice as Michonne approached his car.  
"Michonne, Michonne Wright."

Shane gave her a good look from head to toe.

"I need you to answer questions about Jessie Anderson."

"Jessie Anderson. First victim of the king counties murders correct?"

"That is correct." Michonne smiled, he was being smug. A smirk on his face.

"What do you need to know? I'm sure it's all in the police reports."

"Other things that might not be in there,such as people in relation to Jessie Anderson besides her husband."

Shane laughed, he patted his steering wheel as he turned to his partner. Michonne was sure she wasn't supposed to hear his jest.

"Who hasn't in King County slept with Jessie?" Shane snickered. Michonne bent down to get eye level to the window.

"Well, Mr. Walsh. I know for sure you have, now whether or not your ex partner has, Rick Grimes. I was hoping you can help me out with that."

Shane smiled he opened his car door.

"I'll answer your questions for a round of beer."

"Deal."

Shane turned back to his partner. "Abe, you got this man?"

"Roger,that."

Abe got out of the car to walk to the driver's side while Shane followed Michonne.

She could feel his eyes on her as she walked.

* * *

Michonne took a swig of her beer and observed Shane mostly for her own amusement.

He was different from Rick, cocky and relaxed. At least that's how he played it. He directed her to some sports bar in the middle of the town. He spoke to her easily while his eyes stayed glued to the football game.

Shane was honest and said a few curse words, but was a gentleman in his southern hospitable way. He knew the few patrons and servers by name.

Michonne wondered if Rick was the same way a year ago. It was hard for her to imagine it.

"Rick and I used to come here alot. It was our favorite bar." She noticed the flash of sadness in his eyes.

Shane told her about the last time he and Rick spoke. When Rick moved and he said goodbye to Carl. He told her about the good times they had, he'd come over for holidays, barbecues. He was even there for the birth of Carl and Judith.

"I spoke with a few people you two interrogated." Michonne brought up and Shane's eyebrows rose.

"Oh?"

"Bob and Tyreese."

Shane crossed his arms and leaned further back in his chair, he was about to speak but shut his mouth when a waitress brought another pitcher of beer. The waitress walked away, his voice was loud enough where she could only hear him.

"Rick was gone by then. Lori died by the time we found at least three possible suspects."

"He was erratic?

"Could you blame him? He was promoted Sheriff, and the big guys weren't giving him anytime off to grieve his wife's death. I doubt Rick would have taken the time off in the first place."

"What happened with Lori and Rick?"

"Rick, something happened when he was promoted, it was a domino effect. He was promoted to Sheriff, Lori got in a car accident. They fought a lot anyway. But it got worse. Their marriage burned to the ground."

"Did Rick talk to you about it?"

"We were close, but I guess he likes to appear like everything's fine. He's good at that. Lori was the one who told me about their marriage."

Shane paused, watched the football game and cheered when there was a touchdown. Shane told Michonne about Lori. She would talk to him on the phone, tell him Rick was a control freak and she was going to runaway and divorce him when she got the chance.

"After Lori died, Rick was obsessed with that case. It wasn't healthy. He didn't eat, sleep. Barely spent time with Carl. I would tell him this, but he wasn't hearing it. It got out of hand when he found the man who killed Jessie and Amy. He beat the shit out of him and I had to stop him. I told him the truth and he left. Next thing ya know. We get a new Sheriff. Rick packed his things, I haven't talked to him since."  
He patted the table, leaned forward with arms crossed and looked at Michonne with charming eyes.

"So, Michonne, you do anythin' else besides questionin' police officers?" He grinned and she could only smile back.

"Do you want to tell me about Jessie?"

He locked eyes with Michonne through her sunglasses

"She was one of the problems in their marriage. Rick helped her and Carol at the time and Lori was upset about it."

"Nothing was going on between Rick and Jessie?"  
Shane shook his head, turned his lips in disgust.

"Rick is a lot of things. But cheating on Lori. He'd never do that, he was committed to his wife."  
Shane had humor in his eyes then, giving her a small hint of what he was.

"Jessie was married."She pointed out in a even tone.  
"Yeah to that douchebag pete. She was separating him by the time she and I did anything."

"Did you know of anyone else she seeing?"

"Jessie told me she wasn't looking for anything serious, I was cute and she wanted some fun. Sounded like a line she said a few times before."

Shane shrugged laughed under his breath.  
"Look, I'm not judging. Let your freak flag fly. It's just a woman's gotta be careful."

* * *

Rick smiled at his daughter as she clapped and waddled with the other toddlers in the backyard.

He watched her through the window in the kitchen as he stood over the sink.

Judith was one. A year went by so fast. Judith was only a couple of weeks old when Lori died, he wished she could have seen her now. Lori could have been here with Carl and Judith, she would have loved this house and the farm.

"Where is she?"  
Rick turned to Carol as she approached him, a plate with a slice of pink cake in her hand.

"Who?"

Carol rolled her eyes.  
"You know. I thought she would have been here by now. Snooping in whatever she can get her hands on." She took a forkful of cake in her mouth and stood next to Rick.  
"Sophia told you?"

Carl smiled wryly, "Of course she did."

Rick expected a few enemies along the way for Michonne's presence.

"Daryl was watching her. He's on his way back. Said she was with Shane an hour ago."

Rick frowned when he mentioned Shane. Daryl entered the house a few minutes after Rick mentioned him. They did their usual nod and handshake.

"Where's Michonne?"

"She went to some toy store. Guessing she's getting Judith somethin' "

"That's sweet of her." Carol said in sarcasm.

Daryl shrugged. "I'm sure it's to get in our good graces."

Carol smiled. "More like the _Commissioner's_ good graces."

Rick shook his head. Every time Daryl and Carol were together he expected a few jabs to be thrown at him.

"I haven't accepted the job yet."

"Oh you will." Daryl said,, he glanced at Carol and raised his eyebrows playfully, "On Saturday with your tuxedo and hanging out those rich sonsabitches."  
"Just don't forget the friends who got you there." Carol whispered playfully to Rick.

"You need a date for the wedding? Karen is still available." Carol pointed out. Rick shook his head. Why was everyone suddenly playing matchmaker?

"I'll think about it."

"Oh come on. It's just a night. " Carol nudged Rick but he dismissed the offer once again.

"I'll leave you two detectives alone." Carol teased. Rick turned away to give them a sense of privacy while she kissed Daryl lightly on the lips.

Rick smiled to himself. Maybe Carol was trying to return the favor with his matchmaking services. Daryl and Rick grew close since he hired him for his private investigation services. He introduced Carol and Daryl to each other over nine months ago, and the rest was history.

"Did you find a ring yet?" Rick asked, Daryl gave a reserved look.

"Yeah, I'm asking her in a couple of weeks."

"That's nice. I'm happy for you." He watched Daryl fidget, he was uncomfortable with any sort of affection.

"Someone is still following her." Daryl said, his expression turned serious.

"Another car?" Rick was on alert.

"Two cars followed, they switched sometimes."

"You think it was the same guys who attacked her?"

"No doubt about it."

Rick was hesitant at first to have Daryl follow Michonne today, but now he didn't regret it. It was the right choice, He needed Michonne alive. He needed someone with fresh eyes to look at the case.

"She shouldn't be out there on her own, man. She needs some kind of protection."

* * *

Michonne parked a few houses down from Rick's house. Mike called her again and she needed to speak with him today.

"So, tell me again how you were connected to those murders?"

"I stayed at that motel because my apartment flooded that night."

"Uh-huh."

Mike was quiet, he probably knew where she was going with her questions.

"You know Amy and I were close." He added.

"Right."

Mike blew out an exasperated sigh.  
"Is there anything else you want to tell me?" Michonne asked, beneath her calm exterior was anger,paranoia. He didn't answer, she was even more frustrated than before.

"I'm trying to help you." Michonne tried to make her voice plead, anything to get him to talk to her.

"You don't trust me." He was right. She didn't trust him. Not since what she heard from Sasha today.

"Mike-"  
"You sound like them. All of them." He almost shouted in her ear and she had to take a deep breath. Hold in her tears as her throat tightened.

"I don't." She rasped.

It wasn't just a coincidence they were in the same motel. He was keeping things from her, he was just as secretive. He was lying like the rest of them in this town. No one was truthful.

Instead of calming her fears like she hoped he would, he decided it was his turn to end the conversation.

"I have to go." Mike said simply, and she stayed quiet. Was he hoping for a goodbye? Something from her? She didn't owe him anything.

"Just get me out of here, ok?"

"I'm trying." She said to herself. She heard the call drop. She put cell phone in her purse. Earlier in the conversation she decided it was best not to tell Mike she was attacked, she wasn't sure why. Maybe because she wasn't sure he'd care at this moment.

* * *

Michonne was still doubtful of Rick. It didn't clear his case when he woke her up at 6:30am.

They hastily walked through the forest, leaves crunched and twigs snapped under their feet.

It was shortly after sunrise. The air frigid and she hated that she didn't dress warmer. Not her smartest choice. She watched Rick in jealously. He could have warned her about the weather in this side of town. He wore a warm bomber jacket, a sweater underneath that, with jeans and his boots.

Occasionally,Rick would look back just to make sure she was close behind him. Finally they were at the end of the forest trail and entered the field he told her about two days ago.

"This gun, it has safety on both sides. Red is ready to fire. No red means it's on safety."

Michonne paid close attention to Rick and stood close to him while he showed her the FMS 9mm. Sometimes she would look at his face to see he was just as focused. His stubble thicker as the days passed by.

It had been three days so far since she stayed with Rick.

His family avoided her and she didn't complain. Rick was a different story.

She was at his mercy unfortunately, he offered her his home and she offered him the investigation.

He was kind. And it threw her off her game.

"Finger off the trigger. Not until you're ready to shoot."

She tried to brush off the fact that he touched her index finger gently. She tried to ignore when his hands softly gripped her forearms and lead her to the right target. Michonne dismissed it when he stepped back to watch her form.

She ignored that he took off his jacket and gave it to her.  
Throughout the three days she was only looking at newspapers, police reports. Rick was growing impatient with her lack of action.

"What did Shane tell you?" He finally asked. She didn't know the time, but they had finally finished her shooting lessons and he leaned on the wooden fence, while she stood next to him.

Michonne shrugged, she tried to think of an answer that didn't reveal much about what Shane said, but said enough so he could leave her alone.

She knew someone followed her that day.

"How you were as partners." Michonne looked away. "He misses you."

It was his turn to quickly break eye contact. He looked down, suddenly the grass before him more interesting than their conversation.

"Why didn't you ask me about my marriage?" He asked.

"There's three sides to every story."

"His side, her side and the truth?" He amused and she dismissed it.

"I was actually going to say, his side, her side and bullshit."

He laughed. Not the usual uneasy laugh she's heard from him for the past few days. But a good hearted one.

When silence followed, the only sound were leaves that rustled from the wind. She gave him a truthful answer.

"I figured you weren't ready to tell me."

He acknowledge what she said.  
"I'm not. I don't like to talk about it."

She remember what Shane told her than, that Rick would pretend everything was fine.

"Why do you do journalism?" Rick turned he leaned against the fence and crossed his arms, facing her to get a better look at Michonne.

For once someone was asking her questions.  
"Someone has to."

Michonne appreciated that he didn't look at her face.

"Still, all those cases you've researched. Gruesome cases." Rick said, staring in front of him.

"Yeah. I don't like that part." Her voice was quiet and Rick had a sly smile.

"Bullshit." Rick chortled and stared at her then, he could see she was confused through her sunglasses. Her full lips pursed in thought. "You have to like some part of it, in order to do it." Rick explained.

Michonne turned away from him, she thought of what the said. Since with Mike, she didn't think she could ever like this job again.  
"Yeah well, I'm sure you hated your job."

"I like my job. I loved it, until other things made me hate it." He admitted.  
"Me too."

Rick stared at her for awhile, before he laughed to himself. Michonne curious asked him what was so funny.

"I can't imagine you with a fiance." Rick said softly as he beamed. She was distracted by his gorgeous grin, his gun -metal blue eyes that sparked with a lightheartedness that was hard for her to adjust to.

"What's that supposed to mean?"  
Rick shook his head, briefly closed his eyes as he thought of his next words.

"You're independent. You work on your own. I can't see you marrying anyone."

"You just can't see me with a man from this town, I had to find someone who was fine with my career."

It was relaxed, both lost in their own thoughts before Rick was the first to say something.  
"I wonder what he was like."  
Michonne had a playful turn to her lips, "He wasn't old fashioned. Like you."

"I'm not old fashioned." Rick assured, " I just think there needs to be some dependency for relationships to work."

"I guess." Michonne whispered.

"It's true." Rick stated

She watch him, as he looked across the field. The wind blew and a few of his curls fell to his forehead. She wondered if this was the Rick who raised his children, the same Rick who went to that bar with Shane every Sunday.

Michonne then asked Rick questions of his marriage, just to ease him into talking to her, how he met Lori, their first date, their wedding, when she told him she was pregnant. Michonne observed unshed tears in his eyes but he avoided her gaze before she could get a good look.

"Why would Lori have a suicide note if she didn't plan on killing herself?"

"It wasn't a suicide note." He argued. "It was a goodbye letter. She was leaving."  
"Why the painkillers?"

"Lori was in a car accident while she was pregnant with Judith. Had a back injury. She was addicted right after. I tried to get her to stop. She called me controlling and would fight me when she was high." He clenched his jaw, as he thought of those rough memories. "I stayed. I wasn't going to leave her."

"Are you sure you know everything about her, Rick? She probably thought of suicide. We don't know everything about someone. What they're thinking."

Rick watched her, he bit the inside of his lip, and rubbed the tips of his fingers. He reached for his belt clip and pulled out the guns they used.

"We get surprised when we find out things about the person we love. But, the truth is it's right in front of us along. I knew everything about Lori. I knew how she was as a person. The things that happened to her was different. But the way she reacted, that never changed."

Rick grabbed the clip, checked the guns he brought with him.

Michonne turned away listened as he loaded the guns beside her, it was soothing. She sat beside a man who caused pain to her world. Rick was a man who felt pain long before everything else crashed around them.

At one time, she was so sure Mike wasn't the killer. Now her reassurance vanished. Mike knew Jessie, and he knew Amy. He knew things that he didn't want her to know.

It was somewhat soothing to know who Rick was beside her, she didn't trust him. But in a short amount of time Michonne knew two sides of Rick. Michonne knew his truth. His lies. His weaknesses and regrets.

Rick at least gave her that.

"Here." He softly said she turned his way and he handed her the gun she practiced with earlier.

She took it and put in her waistband.

"It's yours." They stood side by side as the walked back to the forest, both at the same pace.

"Thank you."

"Of course." He said after some time of silence.

Later that night, Michonne stared at the ceiling. Wide awake, she barely paid attention to the recordings on her interviews.  
A week ago, she was here to figure out the truth. For mike. But now, she realized she wanted to figure it out for herself. She was going to find out what happened, no matter how much it hurt her or Rick.

For the first time, in a long time she slept peacefully. With her new weapon by her bedside, and Rick's bedroom right above her, his footsteps soft along her ceiling.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

A few miles away, Mayor Philip Blake sat in his office, a jovial smile on his face as he welcomed the two watchmen in, because of the routine, they said nothing. They only handed him a manila folder.

"Where did she go today?"

"Interviews with sources, old suspects." The first detective spoke.

"The only interview that concerned me was with my partner, Shane."

Philip Blake looked at the sources, weaved through the files and pictures.

The Mayor stood from his office chair, he walked over to his mini bar and poured himself a glass of Windsor Canadian Whiskey.

"Is she still at Rick's house?" Philip asked.

"She is. I thought he would have kicked her out by now." Phillip shook his head at the ridiculous notion.  
"No...Rick's not the man to do that."

Phillip sat down. "She could help him figure out his wife's death. Kicking her out is the last thing he'd do."

"Should we figure out a plan to separate them?" Officer Abraham Ford asked.

With confidence Phillip only sat back, looked past the two men. His plan was going accordingly.

"Rick and Michonne under one roof is exactly what's needed.'

 **So, Mayor Blake has something under his sleeves. Looks like there are eyes everywhere in King County.**

 **Next chapter, someone finds out Michonne's secret. Rick finally chooses a date for Philip and Andrea's wedding.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks for the reviews!_

 _Recap of the Last Chapter: Michonne finds out Mike is hiding a few things. Michonne interviews Shane, Rick's ex-partner. Lori and Rick's past was revealed about why it was in demise. Rick teaches Michonne how to protect herself. Mayor Philip Blake has his eyes on Michonne and Rick._

 **Chapter Five**

Carol said the closest relationship Rick has with a woman, is the journalist staying at his home.

He watched her with incredulous eyes as Carol walked with him. A few feet behind the others on the forest trail.

"It's just dinner, Rick," Carol added with a persuading touch on his shoulder.

Usually, it was just Michonne and Rick these past few days, walking the trail that led to the shooting field. Not just for practice, but because it added privacy and safety to talk about the case, without the paranoia of watchful eyes.

Rick decided he had spent enough hours and long nights without his children, Carl and Judith were happy to join on a long walk in the late evening.  
Carol, however, happened to stop by this evening. Any other time, Rick would be delighted to see Carol. But lately, he just wasn't in the mood for third party eyes, and inquiring minds about his social or family life.

She mentioned her friend Karen again, and Rick _did_ need a date for the wedding in a few days.

"It's not marriage, I just feel you two would be pretty compatible. She's sweet and honest."

He watched Carl and Judith a few feet ahead of them. Michonne was with his children as they caught fireflies in a jar, Judith in awe moved her hands at the lightning bugs while Michonne and Carl smiled.

"I'll think about it,"Rick stated.

"Too late. Daryl and I are going to dinner later, to talk to you about something. So you have to come."

They stopped their path briefly.

"Carol-"

"It's the murders isn't it? That's why you've been...avoiding everything?" Carol watched Rick closely.

"I haven't been avoiding."

Carol took a deep breath. "You were good a month ago Rick. You paid attention, you spent time with everyone. You were happy. You were alone but you were happy. It's not my business. I'm just...as a friend. Daryl and I are worried."

"About what?"

Carol then purposefully, had Rick's eyes follow hers as she leads him to the woman, who smiled and clapped with Judith. Who gave Carl a high five when he successfully caught another firefly.

"There's nothing to worry about."

Carol begged to differ, "She's spendin' time with your kids. If it goes south-"

"Nothing's going to happen." Rick clenched his jaw, the temple in his vein suddenly prominent.

"If it goes south," Carol repeated. "Then what?"

"I'll handle it."

Carol nodded. "What are you searching for now? Any leads?"

Michonne last night asked him questions and they ran through Lori's death over and over again. Rick was reasonable since Michonne pointed out that if it's a loved involved, eyes tend to be partially blind.

"Michonne, she's going to look for a few dealers in town Lori must have gone to when she was addicted."

"Do you think Lori would do something like that?" Carol scowled.

"She couldn't have just gotten prescriptions, Carol. She was worse than what she showed to everyone else." Rick looked down," I'm seeing that now."

" _She's_ making you see that." Carol turned to watch Michonne again, daggers in her eyes that Rick fully noticed.

"Michonne's helping me a lot, I already talked to Beth, and Hershel," Rick added. "Carl too."

"She's helping me. So I want nothing but respect from everyone. She's a guest in my home. Understood?"

Carol paused, eyes still doubtful, Rick knew that wasn't going to convince her, but still, as long as she promised to respect Michonne, it was all he needed.

Carol affirmed with a short nod.

* * *

The next morning, Michonne found a dealer through a local bartender. Rick insisted on taking her. She didn't mind it, it made her feel safe. However, she did mind when he joined her at the door.

"You could wait in the car." Michonne suggested as she pushed the doorbell. Rick was next to her, his arm rested against the brick house.

"I'm fine here." He said simply. Today he anxious. Unfocused.

It bothered Rick, and he was also irritated that Michonne stared at him with a knowing glare. Before she could say something, the front door opened.

The man who opened the door caught Rick's attention.

"Eugene Porter." The named rolled off Rick's tongue, his drawl slow.

The first suspect was the dealer of King County.

Eugene turned to see Rick Grimes and his face was as white as the front door.

 _Great, another one of Rick's victims._ Michonne thought. This was going to be harder than she expected.

"Mind if we come in?" Rick asked deliberately as he pushed through the front door.

They entered the house doubtfully, Michonne took note that Rick's hand rested on his belt clip where his revolver lay.

"How'd you hear about me?" The fear in Eugene's voice as thick as his southern drawl.

"Tara, in that sports bar told me you were the only one and back in town." Michonne said softly, hoping Eugene would pay attention to her, and not the former Sheriff.

Michonne turned to take a quick look at Rick. His jaw tight, blue eyes peered across the room at Eugene.

"I shouldn't have been a suspect. I was just their dealer is all."

Michonne followed Eugene as he entered his dining room, she sat with him.

"When the murders happened, you weren't in King County last year?"

"I was in Texas. It's where I'm from, I had to take care of legal obligations."

Eugene stared at Michonne. "Oh, Michonne, I heard from others you wanted to interview me a few weeks ago."

"Right, I figured you just left town. But what a coincidence, here you are."

The questions were choppy, only because of Eugene's fear. He would answer vaguely, then get back to his legal rights.

She wanted to keep Eugene in check. Only because he wasn't aware, of Rick's impatient pacing around the house for ten minutes.

"Did you want to question me about the murders? Or my occupation?"

"Eugene-"

"You don't have a search warrant. There's nothing for you to prove." Eugene's eyes flashed to Rick's figure as Rick continued to pace slowly, deliberately along his living room.

Michonne shook her head, "Oh, we weren't-"

"I have you know I'm well within my rights."

Rick pulled out his wallet and stormed over to grabbed him by the back of his neck. A sound came out of the Texan's mouth similar to that of a wounded dog.

"Hey! Have you dealt with this woman or not?" Rick said through gritted teeth. He held the picture close to Eugene's face as the Texan's eyes darted to picture then to Michonne for help.

Michonne was going to stop Rick, but with Eugene's face red, eyes wide and mouth trembled.

"Oh. Yeah I-I remember her, sad w-w-what happened."

He released Eugene roughly.

"Laura was her name right?" The dealer asked, and Rick only glared. Eugene turned to Michonne, rubbing the strain off his neck.

"That felt like a repeat of last year Officer Grimes." Eugene said with false courage, but the look on Rick's face, he turned back to Michonne.

"B-But if people know I have dying customers, it won't be too pretty. That's why I had to make sure no one knew she was one of my clients."

"You sell to a lot of _clients_ Mr. Porter?" Rick asked, eventually he moved away occupied himself by observing the house. Rick stared at pictures on the wall and dusted the table with his fingers. Eugene watched him, visibly shaken and relaxed all at once.

"What happened last year. three of my clients I lost. Lost a lot of money from them."

"Who exactly?" Michonne asked.

"Jessie Anderson, unfortunately. I miss her, she was nice to look at on occasion."

Rick turned to look at him,and Michonne hoped he wasn't going to attack him anytime soon. She needed questions answered.

"Was there anyone else besides those two women, as clients you lost?"

"I can't name too many. I had people, rich people come to me."

"Oh, Mike too. He was a good fella. I couldn't imagine he'd do anything like that."

* * *

"Your way of questioning people. Leaves much to be desired." Michonne quietly said.

Rick closed the car door and buckled his seat belt. "I got the answer didn't I?"

Michonne noticed he ignored her side glares. "We probably could have gotten more answers if you didn't threaten him."

"I didn't threaten him.'

"Oh, you're right. Intimidation. Big difference there."

Rick said nothing. He only frowned, started the car and started driving. Michonne took a deep breath and turned her head to look out the window. She knew he was upset with this new found information. He should have been ecstatic, they found one thing that made Mike closer to Lori.

It made her sick, and she wanted to jump out of the car, forget the case and spill out the truth.

"You didn't know that about Lori?"

Rick stayed quiet. "It's always something." He said under his breath. He couldn't have been more right.

"I'm just hoping it's not what I think it is..." Rick whispered.

"Maybe I could ask him more questions-" Michonne suggested.

"No!" Rick raised his voice, and Michonne noticed the regret on his face as he realized he broke. He squeezed the steering wheel.

"You don't have follow me. I can just do it." Michonne spoke quietly.

Rick shook his head and a few minutes of silence filled the truck before Rick spoke again.

"The closer we get to this case, it's...hard." His voice was soft, his eyes watched the road before him.

"What if what I said the other day was bullshit? What if I didn't know Lori at all?"

Rick made eye contact with Michonne,blue eyes pleaded for answers she couldn't give.

* * *

Michonne and Rick made it in time for lunch that Beth made; it was quiet at the dining room table that afternoon. Rick was only lost in his thoughts.

Could what happened to Lori, could that be his fault? Was he that bad of a husband that she needed anything to escape from him? Not just the painkillers she'd hide when he was around, but could she have slept with someone else?

The questions clouded his mind, and the conversation at the table was faint along his ears.  
He was pulled back to the present and shut down his doubtful thoughts when he noticed Michonne's sympathetic eyes.

"Do you need help?"

Rick turned around, his attention left the suds in the sink to his son at the door, leaning and staring at him with identical blue eyes. Rick nodded and his son joined him.

They were quiet for a bit, and Carl's small breath of laughter interrupted the silence.

"What?" Rick softly asked, and Carl shook his head.

"I was thinking that mom would have a heart attack if she saw me offering help on these dishes."

Rick laughed with him, gentle.

"Yeah." Rick chuckled. "Yeah, she would."

"Dad, are you, ok?" Carl's voice was hesitant.

"What do you mean?"

"If something was going on...you'd tell me right?" Carl avoided Rick's gaze as he dried the dishes.

"Always."

Carl frowned.

"Are you thinking about that job?"

Rick paused, thoughtful in his answer. "To be honest. It hasn't crossed my mind these past two days."

"I think you should consider it. I think it will be good for all of us."

Carl continued, "I loved mom too. I know she wants you to move on."

"What are you saying?"

"I want to go back to school. I want you to accept that job. I just, want you to be happy."

"Plus." Carl added, "Carol wants me to make sure you go on that double date tonight."

* * *

Michonne silently wiped her tears, a tissue in her hand. The fear of more secrets Mike might have, questions she'd have to ask him, and all the while she had to comfort Rick, so he wouldn't know how emotionally involved she was in the case. She was exhausted.

She knew Mike dabbled in marijuana sometimes, but she didn't know who he was the past few months. Michonne was interrupted by Rick's soft knock on her door.

"It's me."

She quickly moved the tissues in the waste-bin and walked to the door.

"Did you find out anything with Lori and Mike?" Rick asked, he closed her door behind him and leaned against it.

"No." She rasped before she sat on her bed.

"My guess is they dealt with the same dealer. That's how they met." Michonne shrugged.

"Do you think they slept together?" He asked with sadness in his voice.

"You knew your wife. Do you think she slept with him?"

Rick, after long seconds shook his head.

Michonne looked down. "Then she didn't. Wrong place, wrong time I'm guessing."

Rick nodded, relieved as he walked to her window.

"I've been trying to think of the interrogation a year ago. What Mike Anthony told me. He said he spent most of his time on the campaign trail." Rick started while Michonne listened closely.

"My problem is that, how can he get so close to all these women, know everyone around town and no one knew things about him? There must be someone who knew. Someone who Could explain it."

"What about the Mayor?" Michonne asked, she stood up and faced him crossed her arms and Rick noticed the redness in her eyes.

"The mayor, the people involved in the office must know things about him, did you ask him any questions, during the investigation?"

"We did, but they said Mike was professional, they weren't that close. "

"We should ask Mayor Blake," Michonne remarked.

"I don't want to ask him too many questions," Michonne thought of it and shook her head in understanding.

"Right. Don't want to ruin the job offer."

They were quiet as they tried to think of some plan.

Michonne looked to Rick, eyes widened, "The reception is at his home, right? There must be something you can find out about those murders or Mike."

"When your date. Karen goes-"

Rick smirked and shook his head. "Karen's not my date to the wedding."

"You need a date. You'll look suspicious going by yourself."

Rick considered it. "Carol wants me to meet her tonight." Michonne smiled softly, unsure why he was telling her this, but she gave him her approval.

"Go. It'll be good for you. I'll watch Carl and Judith."

* * *

"Let me see the ring again!" Karen shouted.

Rick watched, somewhat amused as the woman who was his date tonight, Karen, awed at Carol's engagement ring.

He forgot what this felt like, the feeling of enjoying himself and getting to know a beautiful woman. She was obviously interested in the slightest suggestion of a relationship.

Daryl watched with prideful but reserved eyes, occasionally he's slip a glance at Rick with a smirk on his face when Karen asked him a billion and one questions.

She was sweet. Karen was a math teacher for Sophia's class. It was a game that he played so long ago, one-hundred questions to find things in common. To find the chemistry that he didn't think he had for anyone anymore.

He was bored.

So he grabbed his glass and took more than a sip of his second manhattan. While Karen smiled and leaned into him. Carol watched much to his dismay.

"I'm going to grab a beer." Daryl interjected he stood up and pointed to Rick. "Another glass I'm guessin'?" Rick nodded quickly and ignored Carol's disapproving looks.

It grew quiet at the table with Karen's anxious eyes staring at Rick.

"So, Rick. Carol tells me you're a private investigator now." Karen gently pushed at a conversation while Rick finished the last of his drink.

"I had to find something to do after my wife's death."

It was morbid and awkward. And Rick wasn't sure he cared.

"I'm going to go to the ladies room." Karen said softly. She stood and walked to the back of the expensive restaurant.

Carol frowned, "Well, this is going great."

"I'm here aren't I?" Rick asked.

"Yeah, but are you?" Carol's question annoyed Rick, but he chose to cover his annoyance, with an avoided gaze.

"I'm here."

Carol decided to leave it alone.

"How long did you know he was going to ask me?" Carol with a pleased smile on her face stared at her ring.

"A month now." Rick couldn't help but smile back.

"I never imagined I'd be this happy."

"I'm glad."

Carol watched Rick carefully,then reached over and squeezed his hand.

"You'll be happy, Rick. When you allow it. When you allow some closure in your life." Rick looked away, uncomfortable with the exchange.

"I got my kids. That's enough for me." Rick's voice was low.

There was a gleam of disappointment in Carol's eyes. "We have to stop settling for that."

Rick looked at Carol s they settled into silence.

"Karen's nice." Rick added, he hoped just by mentioning a compliment; Carol would leave him be, and let him finish his drink.

"She likes you," Carol whispered, her eyes hopeful.

Rick, in another time, would have been attracted to Karen. Times when he was lighter, happier. But truth be told, he didn't have time for the spoon fed bullshit anymore.

He was alone with just his thoughts of the past mistakes, he only cared if his friends and family had a future, if they were happy. That was enough. Daryl arrived just in time with another glass. Rick drank more and watched with solemn sad eyes when Daryl kissed Carol on the cheek, held and brought his lips softly to her hand.

It was an honest moment. An honest love they shared. Rick remembered just a small bit of what that felt like when someone was so precious and dear to him. But now he was just a witness to it all.

It was enough for now.

* * *

"Uno."

It was the third time Carl won and Michonne marked the small notebook by her thigh. They made a bet for one of Michonne's comic books.

Carl and Michonne sat identically across from each other,legs tucked under their thighs. It was late in the night and they finally put Judith to sleep.

"Do you have kids,Michonne?" Michonne looked to Carl and frowned.

"No."

"Why?" Carl asked as she shuffled the cards.

"Never came up." Michonne said.

Carl stared at her with wonder, a look Michonne noticed for the past few days. He was observant and smart, and easier to talk to than most. Easier than his father.

"Why didn't you go to Beth's dance?"

Carl bit his lip, "I don't know anyone from her school. Patricia, she's my homeschool teacher. I don't know how to talk to anyone my age anymore."

"Do you miss it?" Michonne asked and Carl shrugged.

"Yeah. But laying low for a while was good, for us." Carl grimaced. "I want my dad to take the job. I want to move and go back to school. I want my dad to stay busy."

"Did you tell him?" Michonne asked, her brown eyes sympathetic.

"Kind of...maybe if you talked to him he'd listen."

Michonne had a slight smile on her full lips. "Why me?"

"You're the only one he talks to." Carl looked at her, humor in his expression.

"That's not true."

"Yeah it is," Carl remarked, and She smiled softly. Carl was honest, and she appreciated it. He also took her mind off Mike. They ordered pizza and watched movies, a refreshing night for a change instead of plagued thoughts about the murders.

The sound of the doorbell resonated through the house, causing Carl and Michonne to jump. She looked at her watch.

"It's probably Dad. He forgets his key sometimes." Carl stood, but Michonne stopped him.

"Stay here. I'll get it."

Michonne walked over to her bedroom and grabbed the gun Rick gave her, She looked through the window, and no one was there. The sound of an engine running in the driveway as she opened the door.

"Shane."

She whispered, still on alert as he leaned against the porch. Shane looked at her and smiled softly. He wasn't in his uniform. Only in a t-shirt and jeans. He approached the door, and Michonne closed it slightly to block the view of the inside of the house.

Shane noticed her stature and took a step back.

"You're staying with Rick?" Shane gave a slight grin. "Don't tell me y'all are sleeping together."

"Rick isn't here. Do you want to leave a message?"Michonne asked.

"Do you know when he'll be back?"

"No." She stated simply.

Shane nodded and turned away as he ran his hand through his hair. "I just wanted to talk to him." "Our conversation had me thinkin' about him- a lot. " His hazel eyes were solemn; he looked down at his feet, "Just wanted to see how he was doing is all."

Shane pushed off the door and walked towards the stairs. "I'll come back tomorrow."

Michonne watched him walk down the steps before she closed the door.

"Michonne."

She stopped midway, and Shane turned, a grave look on his features.

"You need to be careful 'round here. People are watching.

_A little past midnight, Carl went upstairs to bed, he bid her goodnight as Michonne brushed her teeth a few minutes later.  
She heard the front door open. It must have been Rick; She was honestly surprised he came back so late.

Michonne stopped her brushing midway when she heard staggering, an uneven rhythm of footsteps upon the tiles in the kitchen.

Michonne walked into the kitchen, Rick's figure at the sink in the dark.

"Hey" He hissed when she turned on the kitchen light.

He turned to her, shirt half untucked and hair ruffled. Blue eyes bloodshot.

"Did you drive here?" Michonne asked as she smelled the whiskey on his breath. She took the tall glass from him and filled it with water as he shook his head.

"You could have killed someone." Michonne reprimanded as he took long swallows.

He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Thanks, mom." His tone dry and Michonne could only grab his arm and lead him to the couch in the family room.

He collapsed on it, and she sat next to him. She rested her arm on the back of the couch and moved her knees casually toward him, she watched his face carefully, trying to hold back laughter.

"How was your date?"

"Terrible." Rick frowned. "It wasn't her, it was me- I think. I just- I didn't want to do it."

"The sad part is, I could see it. A part of me could see her helping me raise Judith, marrying her. But that part of me died."

"You'll find it again." Michonne eyes played along his face, as she listened to the despair in his voice.

"I went to this pond tonight.." He swallowed and closed his eyes "I would take Lori to when we were kids. She and I would sit on the top of my car and watch the stars. Talk about a future. Young Love." He laughed softly, "You remember that?"

Michonne smiled. "All the time."

Rick closed his eyes, to feel it again. He opened them and took a deep breath. "I miss her, or it...I don't know. I just miss it."

Michonne stayed quiet next to him; he knew she was there, to listen.

"Tonight. I wondered if I wanted to find out what happened to Lori. So that I could move on with some else….it just made me sad. What would happen? If I find it?"

After a while, Michonne whispered, "I guess we'll never know until we know."

Rick's throat tightened, and he opened his eyes to look at the ceiling."I keep replaying in my head. Over and Over again what happened to us, trying to see exactly where it went wrong."

"Don't...if you look back. It'll only hurt you."

Rick closed his eyes, and gave into the small squeeze Michonne gave to his shoulder. It was a little affection, but it was something. Something welcoming, and vulnerable.  
Rick opened his eyes and turned his attention to Michonne, her mouth that was partially open as it breathed soft breaths along his face, gentle as the wind. He felt himself, a gentle push and gravity towards her. He felt the instinct for a small kiss that he wanted to grace her on the mouth.

But when he realized what he wanted to do, he felt sober only for a moment, long enough to blink and pull himself into the present, while Michonne watched him with surprise and confusion in her brown eyes.

"I'm-going to bed." He stood and walked to the stairs.

"Good night." He called. He waited for her answer, heart stopped. Waiting.

"G-goodnight, Rick."

Rick made it to the stairs, turned the corner to see his son there.

"Hey, Dad." Rick waved and walked to his bedroom while Carl followed him. "How was your date?"

Rick plopped on his bed, trying to hide the drunkenness in his voice and movement as he took off his shoes. "Terrible."  
Carl stood at the door, hesitant. "Shane came, by the way." "I guess Michonne didn't want to tell you til the morning, but I thought you should know."

* * *

It was just who Rick wanted to see this morning, Shane in his uniform got out of his deputy car, as he pulled into the parking lot of the Sheriff station's that was long since a memory.

Rick ignored his hangover, his head pounding as he got out of his car. He ignored the deputies he didn't care to acknowldge, call his name in surprise as he walked over to Shane.

Shane turned, shocked. "Rick-"

"You got something you wanna say to me?"

Shane had confusion on his face.

"Last night, you came to my house?"

Rick stood, hands clasped in front of him.

Shane remembered and smiled. "Oh, right. Man, I was so drunk last night-"

Rick grabbed his collar and pushed him into his car. The other deputies reached to grab Rick, but Shane moved his hand up to stop the men from approaching.

"Don't threaten anyone in my house. Understood?" Rick said through gritted teeth.

"Did that reporter tell you that?" Shane looked unfazed, maybe he was used to Rick's rage this past year, but Rick watched him with deadly eyes.

"You stay away from my family, understood?" Rick whispered. Shane watched him, but gave a slight nod, Rick released him, and walked back to his truck.

"Good taste, by the way, brother!" Shane called out, and Rick could hear Shane's new partner snicker.

"You're crossing the line. Shane!" Rick called back.

"I'm trying to help you!"

Shane watched Rick drive away as the men in the parking lot went back to their business, as they cackled at the scene, unknowingly he watched his friend's truck drive away with hardened eyes.

Rick drove to an area far from the parking lot, far enough to rest his head on the steering wheel.

* * *

Mike was excited to see her; his beard was thick along his face. His jumpsuit hung on his thinner shape and broad shoulders.

Michonne wasn't too excited to see him, truthfully. But she needed answers.

"Look. I needed a release sometimes. Eugene was the only dealer in this town. So she and I met during a transaction."

"Mike." Michonne put her fingers to the bridge of her nose. "This is not looking good at all."

Mike stared at her, angry. "Look, Michonne. I swear to god. I did not sleep with that woman."

"What? You would just get high together?"

Mike cast his eyes down.

"Oh my god." Michonne Grimaced.

"I don't understand why this matters? Lori. She killed herself. She was cool. Troubled. But I had nothing to do with her death."

Michonne looked away. His voice faded.

"Is it because of that fucked up cop, Rick?" Mike asked, " Why do you care about that case all of a sudden?"

"No reason."

Mike watched Michonne's face.

"Have you been talking to him?" She could almost laugh at Mike's disbelief. "You saw what he did to me!"

"I know-Mike." He calmed down. Michonne took a deep breath. There was no need for pointing fingers or hurt feelings.

"Look. If this is going to work, we can't lie to each other. I'm talking to Rick because he's my access to figure out what's going on. That's it. Now. No more lies. Deal?"

He nodded.

"Tell me about Jessie." Michonne watched Mike as he looked away

"Did you?" She asked, but he continued to ignore her,"Did you!?"

He quickly nodded, and her heart felt like it stopped. She knew it. But it didn't ease the pain she felt across her chest.

"I-I met her when I spoke in her class. We had a few drinks together. It wasn't serious. That's how I met Eugene. He was her dealer."

Michonne nodded, even though her eyes showed with hate.

"Amy?" Michonne asked. Amy was the one Michonne dreaded to hear of, and He knew it, that's why he didn't answer right away.

"Please. Tell me about Amy." Mike nodded, but still he didn't answer."Was it more than once?"

"Why does that matter?"Mike finally spoke.

"It matters Mike."

Shattered, Michonne could see the pain in Mike's eyes. He was hesitant to talk to her, but the look on his face showed how he felt about Amy. He didn't need to explain it. But she needed to hear it.

"Amy loved me." He said in a broken voice.

Michonne could feel that grip in her chest, holding on to her soul and squeezing.  
"Did you love her?" She asked, surprised by the calmness in her voice.

"Michonne, I don't see the-"

"Did. You. Love. Her?"

"-I never had the time to tell her."

It stuck. His truth as cumbersome and thick as the glass that stood between them. He was innocent. But he betrayed her more than he could have if he were a cold-blooded killer.

The truth of what their relationship was, was so dark that Michonne bowed her head, she could hear the hurt in his voice of someone he loved dearly. Someone snatched from Mike's hand.

She lost someone too.

With shaken hands she put the phone on the hook. She could hear Mike's voice through the thick window call her, but she stood and walked away.

 **TWhat a heartbreaking chapter. I know I said this chapter someone would find out Michonne's secret. Originally it was longer, but I had to break it up, plus I needed a little more establishment before that blow happens.**

 **Chapter Six on Thursday.**


	6. Chapter 6

As Promised. Sorry, it came out kind of Late. But to be fair, I'm in the midwest and I posted it 15 minutes before Friday.

 **Chapter Six**

"You look nice by the way..." Rick said softly, he leaned against his truck door as he opened it for Michonne.

"Thanks." Michonne grabbed her clutch. He watched as she walked ahead of him, Michonne's hips swaying softly and smooth legs walked down the driveway as the valet grabbed his keys.

It was the truth, she looked great in the fitted black cocktail dress that was sleek against her figure. She wore her hair down and pulled it to one side to show her long neck and cheekbones. Rick stole glances the whole evening, even during the wedding ceremony.

He hadn't eyed a woman since Lori, and he felt the guilt that pained his chest at the small foreign feeling of attraction towards a woman.

To distract himself, he brought his attention to the other guests as they walked across the huge front yard, privately gated and showcasing the two story mansion.  
Michonne stopped midway to get a good look at it. Rick stopped to the side of her, to see the wonder-struck look on her face.

"I promised Lori I was going to get her this house. He stole it from me." She turned her attention to Rick and smiled when she noticed the humor that sparkled in his blue eyes.

"Didn't win the lottery yet?" She playfully asked.  
"Not yet."

Inside they were lead to the ballroom. Supposedly, it was only a small affair, that's why The Blakes were holding it at their residence with only seventy-five guests that attended.

Rick pulled out a chair for Michonne at the assigned round table, he watched with suspicious eyes at other guests that greeted each other.

"Could you look any more conspicuous?" Michonne said in a small whisper before she grabbed his arm and pulled him to sit down.

"I just, have a feeling about this place."

"What, a bunch of snobs with sticks up their asses?" Michonne raised her eyebrows "At least the drinks are free."  
"Aren't you positive?" He deadpanned.

"It's my calling." She smirked, "So, how are we going to lure him?"  
Rick continued to look around as guests gathered in their seats.

"Andrea is the one to lure if anything. She's still grieving over her sister's death. She'll open up to anyone who would listen."

Michonne frowned, "What are you going to ask Phillip?"

"Don't know yet, is there an etiquette to this?"  
"Just ease into the conversation. Listen to how he says things. Eventually, he'll tell you something uneasy."  
They grew silent when other miscellaneous guests gathered their table, everyone stayed seated. Mr. and Mrs. Blake entered the ballroom before a loud applause resonated.

Right after, the live Jazz Band began to play on stage and The Blakes started rounding each table to greet.

Rick watched them, Andrea wore a classic lace gown and it reminded him of Lori's wedding dress.

"Did you have as many guests at your wedding?" He turned to Michonne as she observed him.

"No." He said softly, "It was small. Just family."  
"Gunshot wedding?" Michonne leaned into him and nudged his shoulder.

Rick couldn't help but chuckle. "No, not even close."  
Michonne went quiet and watched the couple with him, Andrea; Mike only talked about her sometimes, he told Michonne she was a lawyer and just as stubborn as she was, she wondered if Amy looked just like her, just as beautiful and graceful. With blond hair in soft waves and graceful etiquette. If they were any similar, what exactly made Mike fall in love with Amy?

She was so invested in the newlyweds. Michonne wasn't aware Rick watched her, she jumped slightly when he asked her a question.

"Do you think you'll marry someday?"  
Michonne turned to Rick, he didn't know who Mike was to her, but the empathy that lit up in his blue eyes and a gentleness that swept her, so much so that she had to look down briefly.

"Not at all. You think you know someone...and there's always a surprise." She took a deep breath, before she had her emotions come up to the surface. She cried enough for the past few nights. " Honeymoon phase only last for so long." She added.

"Well, I'll be damned." Rick turned his attention to the voice he knew too well.

Shane approached the table and pulled out a chair for his date, his eyes on Rick.

"I knew that was you earlier. I just didn't get a good look at you."  
Shane smiled and gave a light wave to Michonne. She could feel Rick's body tense next to her, she cringed at the awkward silence.

"I'm Rosita." Shane's date smiled and reached over to shake Rick and Michonne's hand.

"How'd you get an invite?" Shane asked Rick ignored him for a couple of seconds before Michonne nudged him to answer.

"The Mayor."  
"Oh, personal invite? He invited the whole Sheriff's department last minute. I figured I could use a free drink."

Michonne stood and Rick quickly turned to her, "Restroom." She mouthed silently.

"Me too." Rosita stood and walked with Michonne.

The silence continued to stretch between them, not because Rick didn't want to talk to Shane. That wasn't the only reason. He wondered why Philip decided to invite the whole county to the party? Why was he seated next to most of him? Rick brought his attention to the table, he noticed the deputies from a year ago, gathered with their wives and it close to him.

It was unnerving, and he took a deep breath and exhaled out of his nose, eyes squinted as most of his attention went to Abraham, Shane's new partner seated a few seats down.

It was calculated.

Rick finally brought his attention to Shane, and Shane peeked him knowingly. Rick took another deep breath and decided to play his cool.

When Michonne got back, she'd know what to do, they'd figure out something.

"What is it?" She asked quietly when she sat down. Rick smiled softly, and grabbed Michonne's hand, he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closely to his side.

Michonne stayed still, she kept her calm because others at the table were noticed them, he kissed her cheek and put his lips close to her ear.

"They're all here to watch us." He whispered to her, she ignored the chills that ran down her spine.

Rick played it well when they parted and he gave her a soft smile.

"Lovely couple." Michonne turned to the woman next to her and smiled briefly.

The newlyweds finally made it to their table.

"Rick Grimes!" Mayor Philip Blake smiled and shook Rick's hand, Andrea gave Rick a peck on the cheek.

"Philip ." Rick nodded."Congratulations."

"Thank you!" Philip was so friendly, it made Michonne slightly uncomfortable. She observed him closely.

Philip was very charismatic, his hair was slicked back, his tuxedo was tailored to his tall frame in dapper fashion.  
" Look! I brought you here for a reason. I want you to meet a few people in the office. They're excited to get to know you." Philip smiled and Rick turned to Michonne.

"Don't worry, it's just a quick meeting. I'm sure your date wouldn't mind."  
"Speaking of…" Philip had a small smile on his lips. He reached out his hand. "This must be her,"  
"This is Michonne." Rick turned to Michonne. "Michonne, Mayor Philip Blake."  
Michonne smiled a bright smile and congratulated the couple.

"Michonne…" Philip squeezed her hand, " Beautiful name."

Philip's eyes stayed glued to hers, "She's gorgeous. Good taste." Philip glanced at Rick before he brought his wife to the forefront.

"Michonne this is Andrea."

"Hi, Michonne." Andrea said politely. Michonne noticed the fake smile, and grief and her eyes.

Andrea was going to be easy.

Philip patted Rick's back, "Let's get to it, Rick. You have a lot of people to meet. My wife and your date can spend some time together."  
Rick stood and gave Michonne one last look before he followed Philip to the other tables.

She stood and followed Andrea, others from the table stood and walked to the dance floor to celebrate.

"You look beautiful." Michonne said after some time of observing The Bride.

"Thank you." Andrea paused and took a look at her dress it was a short sleeved, lace gown, with a mermaid tail.

"My sister picked it out for me. She was always into this sort of thing." Michonne nodded and noticed when a sadness crossed her eyes, Andrea occasionally put on a bright smile and waved at the other guests.

"Rick told me about that. I'm so sorry." Michonne grabbed her hand and gave it a small squeeze, and she looked at her with appreciation before they walked the corner by the dance floor.

"My husband would hate it if he hears me talking about it. He said no grieving at the wedding."  
Michonne watched her, it was easier than she thought it would be, to listen to Andrea express her pain. It was easy when someone still mourned.

"She was a big part of your life, it's normal to still talk about her." Michonne said softly and Andrea smiled.

"When Amy found out I was getting married. She organized most of this, she was more excited than I was...that sounds terrible. But-" Andrea tried to find the right words, she closed her mouth before she opened it.

"Philip was so supporting in all of this, and I don't think I could have made it without him."

"I understand."  
"My sadness can overwhelm him sometimes. But he has other things to get his mind off it."  
"Amy, did she want to get married anytime soon?"  
"She was going to school, for law. She was following my footsteps. I wanted her to focus on college first. But, she found someone she loved. She misjudged him.  
She was stubborn, she didn't listen to us when I said it was way too soon to love him."  
"How long did you all know him?"  
"A year, we were close. All of us, I thought Mike and Amy were friends. But she told me something different." Andrea closed her eyes and cleared her throat.

"It's something that I shouldn't talk about." Andrea sniffled and pulled herself together.

"It's just nice that someone is listening."

"Of course."

They watched and listened to the Live Swing Jazz as others dance and grabbed drinks/

"Dale, Milton, Philip, they were here through all of it, I don't think I could survive without them."  
Michonne grabbed two glasses of champagne and handed one to Andrea

"To family." Andrea smiled at the toast before she clinked her glass.

"To family."

* * *

Michonne turned her attention, it was all she could get out of her, for now. She searched the room for Rick and found him as he talked to one of the alderman's, and next to him stood the Mayor, who watched her with a guarded stare.

Rick's head was almost dizzy from meeting so many congressman and alderman. Lawyers and judges, school boards.

The ballroom was filled with buzzed guests as hours passed, many were on the dance floor and danced to cheesy wedding music.

Rick sat down and looked for Michonne. He was a little panicked but calmed down when he saw she danced with small flower girls to _Twist and Shout_. Michonne blended well with the crowd and he couldn't help but smile, and notice how good she was with children. Another charm about her that he noticed as the week past.

A Charm?  
She was charming, she was down to earth and understanding, there was nothing wrong with him if he noticed that. They did spend a lot of time together. It was bound to happen that he found some of her qualities attractive.

Before he answered anymore of his thoughts, Shane approached him, at the empty table that only sat the two former friends.

"We have to talk, Rick."

Rick sighed, "Shane-"

"Look, man. Whatever happened between us, that just- It needs to be the past. I don't know what's been going on with you for the past few weeks. But as a friend. I'm trying to help you."

Rick turned to Shane and ignored the plea in his voice and brown eyes.

"By threatening her?"  
"It wasn't-Supposed to come across that way. It wasn't my intention." Shane huffed and took a good look at the crowd.

"I don't trust you, Shane." Rick stood to leave but Shane grabbed his arm.

"C'mon man, old times." Shane paused and lowered his voice. " I got a cigar in my car we can talk then."  
Rick confused, watched Shane.

He was up to something but before he could think about it, Abraham approached them."Shane. Everything ok?"

Shane turned with a large smile on his face that only Rick would know was fake.  
"Yeah, just having old times with Rick here! We're going to my car. Smoke cigars like we used to."

Abraham's eyes fleeted to Shane then Rick. He stepped back. "Sounds like a good time."

Shane stood and Rick noticed when he took a deep breath before he put his arm on Rick's shoulder and walked briefly to the parking space.

* * *

Michonne fanned herself, it was fun to dance with the kids, but it was also a good way to blend in with the guests.

She put her hands on hips moved her hair to the side. She saw Rick watching her earlier and wondered if Rick was a dancer at all. Maybe she'd ask him later. Her eyes searched the tables, he was with Shane a minute ago.

She turned around to follow and bumped into a broad chest.  
"Michonne!" Philip exclaimed. Michonne blinked before she brought her attention to the tall politician. "Have you seen Rick?" She asked.  
"I think he went with Shane somewhere. Just saw them leave." They grew quiet, and Michonne watched him weary. He noticed those looks, but his charming smile graced his lips and he offered his hand.

"Well, my wife is dancing with some other guy, you seem to be available, how 'bout it?"  
He grabbed her hand and lead her to the middle of the crowded dance floor as slow music played.

She smiled politely before she followed his lead, he created a small distance and looked around the dance floor smiling and acknowledging others. While Michonne would take quick glances to the door, just to see if Rick would enter soon.

"Michonne. Such a unique name." Philip said softly. Michonne listened to his voice, she wasn't sure where this was going.

"It is." She stated simply he twirled her briefly and lead her back into the dance.

"Sounds so familiar, though. I could have sworn someone else with that name." On his features, played a curious look, as he shook his head.  
"I doubt it-"

"You know, my campaign adviser, Mike Anthony. Sad what happened to the guy. His fiance was named Michonne."

Michonne heart stopped, just for a moment. He pulled her closer and leaned in, his lips touched her ear, similar to when Rick's did earlier, and it made her skin crawl.

"What games are you playing?" He asked, with a danger that skated along his voice.

There was no way he'd scared her, especially because she just got one step closer to the truth.  
"What games are _you_ playing? You told Rick you and Mike weren't that close to the investigation."

Their voices were so rushed between them, polite expressions on their faces so no one would notice.

"Your point?" He asked.

"Mike, he spoke highly of you, said you two were close. It would be sad to see you thought something entirely different. Also, he dated your sister in law. I beg to differ you didn't know too much about him."

Philip laughed, it was a maniacal one in her ears, but to an audience, one that he was accustomed to performing to, it would be joyous, carefree.

His face grew serious, as he danced and lead her to a dark corner of the dance floor, one where no one would see his expression as he locked eyes with her.

"What do you want? Money? I can't have this case all over the papers again. I need people to focus on my campaign."

"You should know Mayor, money doesn't buy everything, especially the lies you're telling."

"You'll be surprised." Philip smiled once again. "Does Rick know?" Philip asked and Michonne watched him with confusion.

Philip's eyes lit up, his eyebrows rose."I'm guessing he doesn't. why the big secret?In case, you finally realize that Mike is the killer? You would be sure Rick didn't associate you with him. Smart. I admit that."

The music ended. Laughter surrounded them and claps followed.

"People are watching you. So be very careful, Michonne. I keep your secret, and you let this go. Understood?"  
Phillip stopped the dance, and parted a few feet from Michonne before he kissed her hand softly and moved away.

She watched The Mayor as he approached his bride.

* * *

"I had to get you away from there." Shane watched around his car when Rick got into the passenger side. He closed the door and Shane turned on the radio, before lighting one of the cigars.

"People are saying things, Rick at the station. I overheard how they have to watch you. They heard about the case you're reopening, the mayor. He directed my partner Abe to do most of the watching. But, I wasn't supposed to know that.  
"That's why you came to my house last night?" Rick asked and Shane, genuine. nodded once again.

"Saw Michonne was there, I thought she was working for I met her, I told her a lot, because I figured you were testing me."  
"It's not like that, she's just a journalist. I met her just recently." Rick exclaimed as

Shane gave an understanding nod.  
"Still, she needs to be careful. Is she trying to figure out if that guy really did it, Mike?" Shane asked

"I shouldn't leave her alone then." Rick rushed to open the door, but Shane grabbed his arm. "Don't worry, Rosita is watching her, she's in good hands."

They grew quiet, getting used to the silence that was once an everyday occurrence for them. Shane was the first to speak.  
"Heard more news about him around town, he was dating that girl, Amy."

Rick looked to Shane questioningly, gathering the information he told him.

"That doesn't make sense. Andrea, her sister told me he was engaged-"  
"To Amy?" Shane asked.

"No to someone else. She only said Amy and Mike were close. He never mentioned what they were during the interrogation."

Shane shrugged. " Republican family, interracial probably isn't their thing in this part of town especially. They probably had an affair."  
"I don't know, Shane. Everything here is off." Rick looked out the window.

"Found out, Mike and Lori. Went to the same dealer Eugene Porter. There so many things about Lori I didn't know about. I'm still trying to figure it out."

It grew quiet again, Shane's eyes on Rick, he grabbed his shoulder and squeezed.  
"I'm on your side, Rick. You know that."

Rick's lips pulled in a solemn closed lip smile..

"How long have you been seeing Rosita?" Rick asked. Shane had that familiar arrogant grin on his face. Another notch on his belt.  
"On and off for a few months now. Met her at the gun range. I get lonely, she gives me a hand." Rick laughed at Shane's crudeness. He missed it.

"Michonne." He whispered as she had a conversation with Rosita. Michonne excused herself before she made it to Rick. He grabbed her hand and lead her further down a hallway into an office..

"What is it?" She asked, occasionally she'd look back to make sure no one followed. Only Rosita took a quick glance and walked back to the ballroom.

"No one is going to follow us?" Michonne asked as he looked in every room.

He shook his head, "Shane is distracting them with one of his stories. They're all drunk anyway."

He put his head into one door before he pulled Michonne inside.

"Did he tell you anything?" Rick turned on a light in the large office, he went to the desk, looking for files, anything.  
Michonne shook her head, "I only know that Mike and he were a lot closer than he said they were."

Michonne watched Rick for a few seconds before she went to one file cabinet.

"What about Andrea? I saw you two talked." Rick asked.

"She's still depressed about Amy's death. Said Philip, and Milton helped her through it. Told me Amy and Mike loved each other."

"So they were dating? How long?" He asked he looked through a few files.

"I don't know. A year maybe."

"I talked to Shane. Andrea told me he was engaged."

"Well, maybe he cheated on her, some men do that." Michonne muttered.

"Still, how could his fiance not see the signs? He had a whole relationship with this woman and a whole relationship with another. No one found it weird they never met his fiance?"

Michonne watched him, she wanted to tell them, right then and there that she was the idiot engaged to a man who decided to lead two lives.

Rick, noticed her stares. "What?"  
She opened her mouth to speak. Closer to the office, they heard footsteps and Michonne stiffened.

The familiar maniacal laughter enclosed the hallway as it grew closer to the office.

Rick quickly put the files back and looked out the door. Philip's shadow at the corner.

Quickly thinking, Rick grabbed her arm yanked her hard into the closet next to the office door. There was a line of long coats on the rack and quickly Rick turned off the light and hid behind the coats, Michonne's arm in his grasp the whole time. She tried to move away to stand next to him, but there was no room to fit them side by side. The footsteps and loud voices grew closer and Rick pulled her in front of him, the coats brushed against her back.

"They'll hear you." He whispered harshly against Michonne. It was dark, the only source of light was the small crack in the closet door.

When he whispered to her, he noticed just how close they were.

Michonne was so close her breast pushed against his chest. He could feel her nipples through her thin bra if she was even wearing one. Her hands were flat against the wall behind him, they were center to center. Through the dark,he could make out her face, her full lips were so close. So close he could feel her breaths tickle along his mouth and chin.

Michonne was so close, all he had to do was nudge his face and crash his lips into hers.

Their breaths were heavy, he could see Michonne noticed too because she turned her face away.

"Milton, you know I don't like to get my hands dirty!"

Rick, distracted heard the voices, and he angled his head just a bit so he could see through the space of the closet door.

Philip, tall and relaxed in his tuxedo, his bow tie was loosened around his neck and he held the glass of whiskey in one hand.

Phillip had his hand on the back of Milton's neck in an affectionate embrace. Milton with one rocks glass as well held it to him.

"Here's to partners, thick and thin, brother to brother, blood to blood. Another year." Philip laughed an easy laugh.

"Another year."

They sipped and Philip walked to his desk by the window. It was quiet, the air so still in the closet, so thick that Rick could barely breathe. Rick distracted himself by watching Philip closely. Michonne stood against him. Waiting.

"That woman, Shane brought..." Philip said after some time. " Rosita. Watch her closely." Philip took another sip of his whiskey.  
"I want her." He said, voice so cold. So dark and low..

Milton's voice was hesitant."Mayor-"  
"I want her." It was silent then, they could hear the faint voices and music a few feet away in the ballroom.

"Yes, sir."

Satisfied, Philip sighed a relaxed breath.

"Mike. He always had good taste in the girls."

"He did." Milton agreed, he swallowed another bit of his drink.

"Amy. Jessie. Glad We can finally get our hands on one first." Phillip aid before he walked with Milton out of the office.

After two minutes moved on to almost ten. Michonne and Rick's breaths lingered against each other.  
She back away, opened the door, to feel the rush of clear, cool air in contrast to the humidity in the closet.

"Wow."  
"Yeah." Was all Rick could say, Michonne stood.

"This is one. Fucked up town." Michonne breathed out.

They stood a couple of seconds longer. To process what happened.

Rick was the first to walk out,he checked the perimeters around them before he signaled for her to follow.

Michonne followed next to Rick, and he put his hand on the small of her back, they planned on getting out of there as quick as possible. But first, he needed to look for Shane and warn him.

"Rick! Leaving so soon!" They both stopped to the sound Philip's jovial voice.

"Yeah, I have to go to work early tomorrow." Rick said simply, best to make it clear and get out as soon as possible.

"Michonne." Philip grabbed her hand and kissed it softly.

"It was a pleasure."

Rick could almost feel the coldness on her, the anger inside of her.

"You too."She smiled, stiffly.

"Keep her Rick." He walked back to the dance floor. "She's a keeper."

Rick gave Michonne the car keys he would catch up, first he wanted to look for Shane.

Shane was nowhere to be found.

Rick stumbled upon the hallway and hid by a wall when he noticed Milton and Philip still stood.  
"Michonne. She's gorgeous." Milton said softly.

"Yes, she is. Another one of Mike's trophies, it would have been nice if he brought her around sooner." Philip made a clucking noise with his tongue and patted Milton's back.  
Rick could feel his throat tighten. The air suddenly thick around him, as thick as it was in that closet.

It all came together. It all made sense.

The rest was a blur, he couldn't find Shane, and he couldn't care at this point. He ignored Michonne's stares as he entered the truck and closed it, he tried to stay calm, but his heart hammered against his chest, he could hear his pulse in his ears. He felt so similar to what he was a year ago, the rage that held on to his very bones.

"Did you find Shane?" She asked, her words were faint against his ears, but through his strength he only shook his head.  
Michonne started the car.

"I want to pierce him through his heart. Maybe cut that hand of his off." She said through gritted teeth.  
"Yeah. Me too."

"Maybe we can find something else when we get back."

"Yeah." He whispered. "Maybe."

The rest of the way back, Rick was silent, despite his loud thoughts.

 **OOH! Rick! Philip! Milton! what in all the hell is going on!**

 **Also, for those who read Epoch, new chapter this weekend.**

 **Leannan.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks for the reviews, faves and follows, I hope you're enjoying it._

 _Warning: Animal death w/ hint of non-con and torture._

 **Chapter Seven**

Rick sometimes allowed his mind to enter nostalgia. If only for a moment. A year ago the steps on Shane's porch was a weekly hangout spot. After a long shift, they'd sit upon his small wooden steps, watch the stars and drink a pack of craft beer.

The last time he was here they discussed Lori and his marriage. Now something else plagued his thoughts, and he needed to vent.

"So what are you going to do?" Shane asked.

Rick shook his head, a frown on his lips as he still tried to ponder just what he should do with Michonne.

They left the wedding just a few hours ago, and Rick dropped her off at his home. He needed some time to find Shane and warn him about Milton and Philip.

Michonne resisted, told him it was best she went with him, but his anger was still present, and the concern in her voice made him even more upset. But he kept a level head and reassured her for the time being. He needed to see Shane; he needed to be away from the situation. Being around Michonne now was not the smartest thing to do.

He was relieved to see Shane safe, and Rosita upstairs, _worn out_ as Shane put it. Rick vented and told Shane everything about Michonne.

Rick asked, "What do you think it was? Some revenge? For the cop who put her boyfriend in jail?" He rubbed his hands against his slacks.

"I think a part of her is trying to find the truth, Rick. I don't believe she meant to hurt you in any way-"

"She didn't-" Rick took a breath and lowered his voice. "I'm not hurt."

Rick looked ahead at the front lawn, avoiding Shane's dark gaze."Then why are you so upset about it?"

"Because I don't know her intention." Rick's voice grew quiet, and he chuckled humorlessly, "Shit. Now and days I don't know anyone's intention."

"We know Philip's intentions. That's for sure." Shane sighed and scratched at his chin, gathering his next cautious words for his best friend.

"This whole thing, Rick- What if he saw you and Michonne? It's dangerous what you're doin'. You're fighting a war against a whole town."

"Oh, so we should just let him kill these women?" Rick faced Shane an incredulous look on his face. "My wife?"

Rick was already accustomed to Shane's resigned slouch as he brought up his wife's death. "Rick. We talked about this-"

"No, _we_ never talked about it, you talked about it over my head and left me no choice but to quit."

Rick didn't mean to talk about it so early, and it was still a raw subject. But he was sick of avoiding things that caused him pain. The grudge inside him disappeared when he noticed the instant look of regret on Shane's face.

"I never-" Shane closed his mouth, swallowed. "I never meant for that to happen, Rick."

They locked eyes.

"I'm sorry." Shane patted Rick's shoulder.

Rick put up his hand, deflecting, "Yeah I know."

Silence lay in the night, and Rick noticed just how humid the air was tonight, he watched the night sky and saw the thick clouds. It would rain soon.

"You know what your problem is?" Shane asked.

Rick turned, jaw tight as he waited for his advice.

"You don't forgive people, or listen to anyone's side of the story. _Listen_ to her Rick. Let her talk. And be safe, this whole investigation has gotten out of hand."

Rick listened, eyes glazed and forward.

"Ok?" Shane asked as he popped open a can of beer. Rick gave him the nod, though not fully sure he heard them. Shane leisurely sipped his beer.

"You two fucked yet?"

The crude question made Rick cringe. Shane could only laugh and put his hands up in faux innocence.

"What?" Shane chuckled again. "Just an innocent question. She's in your house, not to mention that ass man-"

"Shane." Rick put his hand up in disapproval. "Please, c'mon."

Shane could only smile. He missed Rick's prude nature. Picking on him was easy.

"You used to enjoy my stories, Rick. Then again it was _my_ stories."

Rick leaned forward hands clasped between his open knees as he let out a breath of easy laughter.

"The tables have turned." Rick clucked his tongue and sarcastically shook his head in shame.

"Have you thought about it?" Shane asked, an edge in his voice as he watched Rick purposefully ignore him.

To an audience of onlookers, Rick would look unfazed by his question. But the obvious way Rick bounced his knee up and down, and the redness that covered his neck and cheeks.

Shane relaxed and leaned his back against the porch step. He took a huge swallow of his beer and a cocky smile played on his lips.

"Yeap. That you have."

* * *

Rick drove an hour longer than he should have, he still needed time to think. He'd keep calm. He'd confront Michonne someday, but now he did need to figure out this case,noticedit would give him the closure that was long needed.

He pulled out his car and noticed everyone on the porch.  
"Dad!" Carl called as saw his father running towards them.

Carl kneeled on the porch face panicked and tears in his eyes. Michonne tried to pull him up. Beth was next to them with Judith in her arms as she tried to get her to calm her cries. Hershel kneeled with Carl as they formed a circle.

"What wrong?" His question was answered when he saw they surrounded the family dog, as she lay on her side.

"She-She wanted to go outside, I opened the door and she just collapsed. I don't know what happened. She's dead dad." Carl cried he stood in shock.

"Carl let me take you inside with Judith." Michonne softly whispered. She held Carl's hand and gave Rick one last look as he approached their dog.

Beth went inside with Judith and the others, giving the dog one last look.

Rick watched as Hershel was still with Shayla, observing the lifeless body.

"What happened?"  
Hershel turned to the porch door, cautious to check that the children were out of earshot.

"Poisoned." Hershel softly said."I don't know if she ate something she shouldn't have-"  
"No." Rick put his hand along her soft fur.

"Someone did it."

"Why?" Hershel's eyes watched Rick's face, Rick opened his mouth to speak but quickly shut it when Michonne opened the door with a white sheet in her hand. She bent down, as Rick watched her, sympathy and sadness in her eyes, brows furrowed as she pulled the sheet over the lifeless body.

* * *

They were alone.

After Rick buried the family pet, Hershel thought it was best to take Carl, Judith and Beth to his house down the road.

The rain had cooled down the humidity, the windows were open along his family room. His pistol lay on the table beside him.

Rick buried his face in his hands, exhausted, he sat in the chair in his family room. He was risking so much by taking on this case, the dog's death was a threat. One that said if he put his mouth in the wrong things, he'd end up getting killed, or his family killed. Or Michonne.

He rolled up his sleeves and stilled when he heard her soft footsteps from the corner. She entered the family room. Michonne leaned against the wall and watched him. Rick waited for her to speak, to say something other than just stand there.

"What?" He asked, his voice harsher than what he meant for it to sound like in his whisper.

Michonne was slightly hesitant in the way his voice sounded. How he glared at her as if she was a nuisance.

"I'm sorry about Shayla." Michonne's voice was gentle and Rick grew silent.

"My wife found her five years ago. She loved that dog." Rick had soft regret in his voice and he turned to the window.

He was grateful for her staying quiet, he didn't need solace in the moment.

"Philip, I think he's going to win," Michonne stated.

Rick took a heavy breath, and buried his head in his hands, it was all she ever talked about.

"Of course. Why wouldn't he?" He asked with just a hint of sarcasm.

She brushed it away. "It'll be hard to figure out exactly what he's doing. But I think with some resources. We can somehow knock him down a few notches."

Rick only frowned, and put his hands to his mouth, she stood against the wall arms crossed and feet bare, she still had on her dress and she waited, expecting an answer out of him.

Was she fucking serious?

Did she want to still go against them? They threatened his family. What more could she want from him?

Michonne shoulders slouched and she turned to walk to her guest room.

"Wait." He called very gently. "Sit down, Michonne."

Michonne turned to Rick as he was perfectly seated in the chair.

For a couple of seconds, she stood there before she sat down on the couch across from him.

He watched her, and she grew anxious.

"What made you decide to take on this case?" Rick asked.

"I told you before, someone has to…" Michonne's eyes left his and stared at the egg shell color wall behind him, she took a sudden interest in the picture of he and his wife at prom.

She wasn't going to give him an answer. An honest one. He huffed.

"Tell me about Mik" Rick demanded softly.

"You know him, his history. No violent history, he went to school-" Michonne shrugged. About two weeks ago, she could easily lie about this when she first met Rick, but now...

"No." Rick leaned close. "Don't play games with me. Tell me about him."

Michonne with darkened eyes and a long pause. Realization hit her, and her stomach churned.

"You know."

"I know." Rick leaned back in his chair, his eyes never left hers as a tension filled the air, the only sound was the wind that entered the room through the windows. Michonne stood her back to him.

"If you know, why are you asking me?"

Rick stood with her and walked behind her wearily. He needed to know everything.

"I want to know how long you were going to keep this a secret? How long were you going to stay here, with my family, under my roof?"

Michonne finally faced him. She was overwhelmed suddenly. She knew the longer she stayed here, she was going to have to tell him someday. But the truth was, she didn't plan to, she planned to figure out the case, and have Mike freed. She'd forget about Rick, and leave this terrible town with Mike.

But the rules changed.

The man who stood in front of her, waiting for an answer to her plans, to what he was to her, to how she might affect him. He became suddenly the only person she could be safe with, who she could trust with her life.

Rules changed, she liked his family and developed a rapport with the people he loved the most, and most of all she developed something with Rick. That was something a journalist could never do. He was at risk now, and she could only take the blame.

The plea in his blue eyes as he stood a few feet from her waiting, for what, she wasn't sure. She just knew by the look in his eyes, as seconds lingered, whatever trust he had for her was gone.

"You don't understand, Rick." Michonne shook her head. Rick stood perfectly still and let her continue.

"This was never what you thought it was...we were both involved in this case for personal reasons. You helped me, and I helped you-"

"You helped me?" Rick asked the look of disbelief on his features. "Tell me Michonne, how exactly did you help me? By lying to-"

"How I helped you? Are you kidding me? _I_ was the one who went far with this case. _I_ helped you find things you were never able to-"

He scowled. Eyes squinted and he turned away from her, he moved his hand on the back of his neck to relieve tension. The look on his face, the anger made her stop her words. He closed his eyes, took an obvious deep breath to center himself.

"You're right. I should thank you for that. Thank you for helping me figure it out Michonne." His voice leaked bitterness, so much so that it caused her heart to thump against her chest.

"Thank you for helping me see how terrible my marriage was, thank you for putting my family in even more danger-"

"You would have been in danger either way, with or without me!"

Her voice raised just slightly, enough to grab his attention and make a point. But she didn't know if she was right in all of this, if it wasn't for her, maybe he wouldn't have been in danger.

They were losing.

As days past, the threats became worse, enemies drew too close for his liking. Denial was no longer safe.

Shoulders slumped, his hands went to his hips, and he pondered, when he looked at her, his anger disappeared from earlier, but the hurt still lingered and it made her stomach clutch in sadness.

"Mike is innocent in all this."

He chuckled without humor. "Don't tell me you believe that; how close the three of them were during that campaign?"

"Mike was innocent." She look to Rick in pity as if he was so stupid to believe that.

"Stop!" His jarring voice surprised her, and she jumped slightly. She was waiting to see the moment he showed his true face,the one who used his fist and barks to get his way.

But he softened.

"He's not," Rick whispered. "What Mike did to Amy. To Jessie. To _you._ " She looked up, and could see the empathy in his eyes, for the first time that night. "He's not innocent at all, Michonne."

He was gentle then, tired from whatever it was they just discussed. Rick turned to the window, not particularly looking at anything. Mostly to avoid her, he heard her footsteps and she stood next to him, staring out the same window.

The wind chilled her arms, and she rubbed the goosebumps on her skin

"Tell me about him." He demanded once again. But there was no longer malice in that command, there was solace in his words.

"We met in college. He was persistent in asking me out. Finally, I said yes, and we dated for a few years. I loved him and we were engaged. To be honest. I was terrified to marry him. My friends would tell me it was just cold feet. But- I just had a feeling he wasn't too invested in it either. So I was invested in my work, and he was invested in his work...among other things."

She held her breath, just for a second to gather her words. She never talked to anyone about Mike. But she spoke of him now, to heal another's pain. "But, I admired how honest Mike was in social justices and political standpoints, we made a good couple. I can't blame him for how he felt about Amy. I don't think any of us can. I can only be upset with his lies towards me. I guess that was the only thing I wanted in a relationship. Honesty. Not it feels like that's too much to ask for..."

Michonne turned from his stare, his eyes never left her face, as if looking for anything that revealed she was lying.

But when he decided it was the truth, he left her alone for a few minutes.

"It was all a lie, wasn't it?" He asked.

"What do you mean?"

Rick cleared his throat as if it would explain his thoughts. " It's not just about the case. It's us."

This time, Rick faced her fully and she moved to him as well.

Michonne's eyes traveled to his lips, he was honest and somehow it helped her, comforted her, his eyes reflected hers and he was bare.

"Be honest with me, Michonne." The slowness in his words as it left his mouth softly, and how he intentionally touched her arms, that still had goosebumps from the cold night, fingertips that brushed against her dark skin in a lovely intimate gesture.

With no more words were spoken. Rick's mouth touched hers, new and hesitant, his hand cupped the nape of her neck and gathered her locks as he pulled her into his arms.

Michonne held his shoulders, wrapped her arms around his back and allowed the gentle pull his mouth made against hers, a current rushed along her body, to the pit of her stomach.

His cellphone in his pocket interrupted the kiss as Michonne parted from him and turned away while he spoke on the phone. As she gathered herself and what was the reality of their situation.

* * *

"Come to bed." Andrea softly beckoned her husband in the night.

She lay on her front in satin sheets that dressed her body, Blonde hair rumpled from lovemaking.

Philip felt her blue sleep-ridden eyes on his back, as he gathered his robe.

"In a minute. I have some phone calls to make." Philip stretched, and he felt the small tinge of annoyance when Andrea exasperated.

He turned to her, she needed his attention, of course, those antidepressants the doctor gave her left her in a daze lately.

Philip approached the bed, and gave his wife the attention she wanted, he kissed her and had her melting in his arms.

" Why are you up so late?" She asked in between kisses as Philip cradled her face in between his hands.

"No reason." He pressed another kiss to her nose. "Just making sure the driver will be here a quarter to six tomorrow, and Milton will have everything under control."

He parted from her and she stretched, a smile played on her lips, and he forced a smile on his own, fingertips danced along her spine as they sat in comfortable silence.

"It was a great wedding," Andrea smiled again and sat up. "That girl. I forgot her name. We had a great conversation."

"Michonne," Philip stated simply he turned and listened to his wife, waited for a dead give away. He didn't like the fact that she spoke with Michonne. His wife would talk to anyone who would listen.

Michonne on the other hand. She was a smart one, she listened to whoever spoke, gathered the information against all wills.

"What did you two talk about?"

"She asked about my dress, told her Amy picked it out."

"What did you tell her about Amy?" Philip made his voice sound nonchalant, he was good at that, most would hear what they want to hear.

Andrea grabbed her white silk robe and looked out the window, she shrugged. "Nothing in particular. Just stuff that Amy would do, what she liked. It's nice to keep her living sometimes. Dr. Roman said that's important."

Philip stayed quiet, and stood to go to the door, he had to find a way to get her to stop seeing a therapist.

"Do you know Amy was the one who wanted to marry?"

"Did she now?" He asked, with a heightened voice that made it sound like he was the least bit interested.

"She wanted to marry Mike. She loved him."

Philip turned from the door, a flash of lightning drew across the tall windows opening light to their bedroom, as Andrea sat in silence.

"You didn't tell Michonne about Mike, did you?" Andrea turned to her husband her well-shaped eyebrows raised.

"Why does it matter if I did?"

"You tell her about Mike, it's all over the news. What if she's a journalist?" Philip leaned his arm against the door frame, as anger flashed in Andrea's face.

"I don't see the big deal.

"It's all over the news. Bad attention is spread. I lose the election." Philip's voice raised slightly and he noticed the flinch in Andrea's body, her shoulders grew rigid as he scolded her.

"Didn't I tell you about talking to people. Is that not why you see the therapist I pay for every month?"

Andrea's lips trembled and she nodded. Their argument died down quickly as she sunk back into bed. Philip took a breath swallowed his pride and walked over to her side, he bent down to meet her face and turned into the gentle husband. The one who Andrea listens to, her eyes had unshed tears as she looked ahead.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart." He said ever so gently as the tips of his fingers nudged her chin to sway to his side.

"It's just so stressful lately. Everything that's happened. I just want us to be happy. I just know once I win this thing, and we take care of the town like we want to, like you want to, everything will be just like it should be."

Andrea finally looked to him and nodded, eyes sad. He kissed her lips again.

"You just had a long night, baby." He kissed her again and brought her body to lay in bed like she did earlier.

"I'll grab some more cake, and we can talk more about Amy. How does that sound?" Her eyes lit up at his suggestion. Philip kissed her shoulder before he turned to leave.

That bitch Michonne. She knew just how to get him.

Philip walked into his office, he enjoyed a good fight, especially with the women who didn't know their place. Andrea became good at that, but others. Like Michonne, they needed a good fight.

He didn't mind fighting back.

He opened his closet door and pulled himself inside. He grabbed the coats and put his nose to it, he smelled the faint scent of a woman's perfume, the one he smelled earlier today on Michonne.

Every woman needed a man like him, someone who paid attention to their every move and controlled them like they should be controlled, get them to behave. Fighting limbs and all, hoarse screams at the punishments he'd give.

Mike liked his women with a fight, ones who were wild and independent. But Mike did not understand how to tame them, and that was the fun part of the package.

Philip relaxed against the wall and enjoyed the sweet scent again before he pulled himself from the closet.

Philip walked over to his office phone and pulled out Rick Grime's business card.

He didn't like to get his hands dirty, but for a woman like Michonne. He would.

 **We're getting closer and closer. BTW Rick and Michonne's discussion. It's not over.**

 **Next update later tonight or tomorrow morning.**


	8. Chapter 8

p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"Sorry for the delay my lovely readers, strep throat sucks. So does procrastination./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"But shout out to the reviews!/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"Chapter Seven Recap: /spanspan style="font-size: 9pt;"Rick finds out Michonne's secret, he has a talk with her, they kiss. Rick gets a phone call. Philip is dark and creepy and has thoughts about Michonne./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"Warning: Adult content./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 9pt;"Chapter Eight/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;""Why didn't you go with him?"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;""Rick wanted me to stay here."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;""To what? Play babysitter?" Carol asked, irritation in her voice, but Michonne ignored her as she washed the dishes./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;""I can't believe they went by themselves. It's dangerous."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;""I think Rick, Shane and Daryl could handle it." Michonne softly said./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;""Aren't you optimistic..."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"Carol watched Michonne with curious eyes. Michonne's back turned as she faced the sink. She had on an apron, her hair up as she washed dishes in a domesticated fashion. Carol was captivated by this woman in Rick's life. Because he didn't define this relationship, in fact, he left his future for any relationship in a doomed tunnel./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"But, this morning when she and Daryl walked in the house. Rick sat at his table and ate the breakfast Michonne cooked for him. What captivated Carol most was the look of liveliness in Rick's eyes as he watched Michonne at the stove. The look a man gives when desires are on his mind./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;""Rick seems pleasant lately…" Carol whispered she crossed her arms and approached the sink next to Michonne./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;""I guess…" Michonne knew what Carol wanted to address. But what exactly could she tell her? Whatever it was with Rick was confusing, and they never talked about the kiss, which Michonne was sure only happened because of solace and attraction./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;""He seems light. I don't think I've ever seen Rick like that." Carol thoughtful, looked away before she faced Michonne again./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;""However I was before, I'm not usually like that, it's just...Rick's done a lot for me-I'm pretty protective."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;""I understand. No need to apologize."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;""I- just hope whatever you guys have going on doesn't hurt anyone." Carol had a solemness in her eyes as she thought about how this relationship would end./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"Michonne faced her then, eyes just as severe. "I hope whatever Rick and I have, stays between us. Not you, Daryl or any of his friends."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"Carol gave a short nod, hint of respect glinted in her expression. "Deal."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"A peaceful silence fell between the two women and Michonne dried the dishes./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;""Still…" Carol continued she brushed away Michonne's small breath of irritation. "Rick helped you a lot. I'm sure he proved you wrong, what you thought of him before."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;""Rick is very compassionate. He's a good man."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"Carol smiled recalling their first conversation,"So you do need Rick Grimes?"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;""Exactly."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"Five miles outside of King County, Rick met with Philip at a 24-hour diner./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"The Mayor called him late last night and asked him if he got his message, in the most friendly voice. Rick met him, but on his terms, outside of the place he had the most control over, Michonne sat with him last night and they discussed just what should happen./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"He turned, a few parking spaces behind him Shane and Daryl sat in Shane's truck and gave a wave of reassurance./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"Rick entered the diner, he spotted Phillip at a round table, eating a full lunch. With Milton by his side and two guards./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;""Rick!" Philip called and waved. As Rick approached, he quickly put out his hands as the bodyguards approached him and patted his clothes for any weapons or wires./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"Rick took a quick glimpse at the redheaded partner of Shane, who moved up his body and nodded to Philip in approval that he was clean./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"Philip waved his hand to the chair. "Please."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"Rick sat down and waited, his eyes flashed between Milton and Philip, Milton's pen scribbled on some notebook./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;""Thank you for meeting me here under such tense circumstances-"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;""Cut the crap. What do want?"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"Philip laughed and tapped on Milton. "A man who gets straight to the point. I like it."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"Milton, a playful smile on his face continued to write. Philip grew serious, a flash of his true face came to the surface, and Rick had to laugh to himself, as he remembered their first meeting./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"Finally, Philip spoke./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;""Time's up. I need you to take the job offer."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;""I still need time to think about it." Rick looked to Milton, then Philip, his eyes steady./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;""You had enough time, Rick. I've given more time than allowed." Philip leaned in, voice lower. "Was my message not clear enough? Michonne, who do you think, stole her things?"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"Rick tapped his finger against the table, to damper the instinct to hit Philip as he remembered Michonne's bruises./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"Philip continued, "...They're watching you. Time is up. Your dog Shayla. Shame what happened to her Rick. I know you loved that dog."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"He held a false sympathy in his eyes and gave a nod of understanding. "It's going to get worse. If you're not on my side here."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"Rick knew just how worse it could get, "Why me?"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"Milton and the Mayor smiled./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;""It's obvious isn't it? You're getting your nose in things that shouldn't be opened up, King County does not want to be known for those murders. You solved the case! You did an excellent job might I add."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;""Obviously, I didn't, You 're not locked up."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"Philip's eyebrows raised, "But still, you're still doing a good job. Michonne. I'm glad she's under your watch. I need you to keep her in line."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"Rick looked away, resigned. "Sounds like I'm walking into trouble. What do I get out of this, /spanspan style="font-size: 9pt;"job/spanspan style="font-size: 9pt;"?"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;""Your family is back in town. Accepted. Your son,/spanspan style="font-size: 9pt;" Carl /spanspan style="font-size: 9pt;"goes back to school. Not to mention the salary is better than what a Sheriff makes."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"Philip watched Rick carefully and wiped the corner of his mouth with a napkin./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;""You'll live a beautiful life, Rick. I'm not all bad. It's a great community! You know that we just need to keep things in line here. I'll give you two days."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"Philip signaled Milton to stand and he offered a hand to Rick to shake./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"Rick refused, and Philip had a small hint of anger in his dark eyes. However, he straightened and pulled his suit jacket to present the perfect imagine./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;""Two days, Rick."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"Rick arrived back to his house, Shane, Michonne, Carol and Daryl were in the dining room as Rick told them the details of the meeting./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;""I think you two should put an end to it," Shane spoke he ran his hand through his thick dark hair as everyone watched him./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;""Look, I know it's awful. But Rick, it's not a bad deal, you can come back to King County."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;""Listen to what you're saying." Daryl interrupted Shane as Carol watched in silence./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;""You're saying Rick makes this deal he's under his watch the whole time. He might as well be in jail."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;""Still, nothing happens to Carl or Judith." Carol softly probed as she looked at Michonne. "Or Michonne."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"Rick's eyes fleeted to Michonne. Everyone sat at the table while he stood at the entryway, thinking carefully./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"He noticed Michonne was quiet the whole meeting. As lost, he was, what stood out to him most, was his need to hear what /spanspan style="font-size: 9pt;"she /spanspan style="font-size: 9pt;"had to say./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;""Excuse me." Michonne slowly stood and walked to the porch. The group grew quiet while she walked away./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"Shane waited til he heard the front screen door swing before he continued./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;""Rick. I get why she wants to solve the case. But, we need to start caring about the safety of you, your kids."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"Rick nodded, he understood fully, but still he wanted to talk to Michonne./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"Michonne leaned forward on the porch her eyes looking off into the distance./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"She jolted out of her thoughts when she heard the door open. However, she knew the footsteps behind her, not needing to glance at the presence that stood beside her in silence./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;""It wasn't supposed to be this way." She had whispered before she looked at him, his eyes showed fatigue, and she felt just as exhausted./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;""There wasn't supposed to be this hard. Usually, it's just me in these life or death situations." Michonne took a breath and Rick's solemnly watched her, he shook his head./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;""Rules change."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"Michonne faced Rick, her eyes squinting from the bright sun./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;""I think you should take his offer. I don't want you getting hurt." She said with reproach, careful as not to order him around./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;""Michonne-"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;""I don't want that. Just let me figure it all out." She reached out and squeezed his arm. He ignored the warmth of her touch. He knew what she was saying, but he couldn't accept it. He knew his children should be safe, and he wouldn't question that security. He also couldn't question the need for Michonne's safety. He felt responsible for her, and he had to push away the fear./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;""/spanspan style="font-size: 9pt;"We'll /spanspan style="font-size: 9pt;"find a way." He stepped closer, and she took a step back admonishing his promise./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;""Rick-"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;""/spanspan style="font-size: 9pt;"We will. /spanspan style="font-size: 9pt;"He's giving me two days. We'll find something. Michonne."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"She turned away from the sureness of his stare, the softness in his voice. She faced the sun. She wasn't sure whether she could handle the burden of Rick helping her and putting himself in danger./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"But, a small part of it, deep down felt reassuring and comforting that he would be there, Rick. No one else./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;""He told me things…" Rick continued once he felt Michonne's accept his promise. "Things that made me think there had to be a reason he framed Mike."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;""Like what?"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;""He said that if I work for him, I just have to follow the rules, stay in line, Milton is doing a great job."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;""Obviously." Michonne rolled her eyes and cleared her head, "So, you're saying, Mike must've have done something to provoke Philip?"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;""He didn't follow the rules. Only Mike could tell us."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;""span style="font-size: 9pt;"You've got to be fucking joking."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"The typical visitors room in the Georgia Correctional Facility, the one outside of the glass and phone lines did not pertain to inmates who had murder charges./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"But today, Mike received special privileges actually to touch and hug Michonne./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"Those privileges were from the Sheriff, who beat him to a last bloody year as he sat at the table. Next to Michonne, a little too close for Mike's liking. His hands clasped in front of him. Blue eyes suspicious as Mike continued to stand, his wrists chained in front./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;""Mike sit down," Michonne said calmly./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"The worst part about it, the police officer who sat next to Michonne, she didn't seem too concerned about his presence./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"Mike still stood, jaw tight as his eyes darted from Michonne to Rick. A beat. He sat down. They were quiet, as Mike eye's watched Rick for a few seconds./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"Finally, he decided it was best he ignored officer Rick Grimes and turn entirely to Michonne, moving just a bit closer so he could softly speak./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;""Michonne." He whispered. "Let me just say, I didn't mean for you to find out that way at all."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"Rick crossed his arms, grew rigid when he noticed Michonne cast her eyes down, and her shoulders slightly tense./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"But Mike continued, eyes pleaded for forgiveness as Michonne avoided his gaze./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;""If I could take everything back, what happened with Amy. I would."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"Mike stiffened when he heard a sarcastic huff from Michonne's right./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;""Something funny?" Mike asked, his eyes venomous as he looked in Rick's direction./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"Rick looked at him just as challenging. "Nothing."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"Rick leaned in, "Just that she doesn't have time for your bullshit."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;""Rick-" Michonne chimed in, but Rick continued./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;""This isn't a pity party. We're running on a ticking time clock to get you out of here. So we need some questions answered. "/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"Michonne shook her head; she hated that Rick had to come. She knew how he was going to react. She told Rick to stay calm, and he promised profusely./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"Mike looked to Michonne and Rick again assessing the very situation between them before his eyes rested on Rick./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"Mike raised his cuffed wrist to his face, pointing at his right side of his face./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;""You know my eye still twitches from the muscle damage you caused."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"Rick clasped his hands and let out a breath. "You've done things. I've done things. Both were mistakes. I get that now."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"Rick leaned in, closer to Mike. "You couldn't tell me if you were in my shoes, with /spanspan style="font-size: 9pt;"Amy/spanspan style="font-size: 9pt;". You wouldn't do the same thing?"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"It was quiet, and Mike froze before he gave a slight nod so that small one could miss it and he met Rick's blue eyes with less malice./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"Michonne had waited before she pulled out her pen and paper. Rick leaned back in his chair. Rick noticed the slight shake in Michonne's hand, but he mentally brushed it away./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;""We need to talk about the election. You need to tell us about the Mayor." Michonne gently probed./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;""What do you want to know?" Mike leaned in and asked./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;""Everything."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;""Be more specific." Mike countered./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;""Fine. Was there any disagreements you and Philip had during the first election a year ago?"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;""Well, a lot of his budgets weren't well thought out. At all."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;""That was the only thing? What was it about the budgets that stood out to you?"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"Mike sat back to ponder. "From what I remembered. He was way too giving. I liked that about him at the beginning, he had visions for King County, made sure money was put to schools, parks, new businesses. He'd give scholarships."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;""For college?"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;""Yeah he was big on that, he used to give his money to women. Said his mother never went to college. He was big on that issue."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;""Scholarship for women, to go to King County Community College?"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"Michonne wrote down quickly on her notepad. Rick watched her, fascinated by how quickly she was able to shut down her emotions and start work./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;""For all schools in Georgia." Mike nodded./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"Rick lit up and nudged Michonne, he whispered to Michonne and leaned into her, and he ignored Mike's glare./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;""Jessie," Rick whispered. "She told Shane, she was going back to school on a scholarship."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"Rick turned to Mike. "Did he just pay for the schools out of his pocket or was it coming from the county?"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"Mike turned away from him, a smug look on his face as Rick's question was left unanswered./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"Forgiveness wasn't that easy./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"Rick could only smile. Michonne however, was the impatient one as she sighed./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;""Mike." Michonne reprimanded./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"Mike faced Michonne answering the question as if she asked it./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;""That's when I noticed the budget. King County's taxes was donating over 30 % last year to these scholarships."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"Michonne wrote in the notebook./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;""Did you confront him about it?"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;""Yeah, I did and so did, Dale."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;""Who's Dale?" Michonne asked she turned to Rick instead./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;""He's Philip's lawyer," Rick answered quickly, Michonne looked to Mike fully invested in the possibly of getting closer to solving the case./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;""What happened?"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"Mike sighed. "Dale didn't like it. I didn't. We spoke with Philip. He was calm about everything in front of Dale, but, with me, he was kind of upset I mentioned it in the first place."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;""Specifically?"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;""Don't know. He'd tell me maybe I was better off with some other town if I didn't know what they stood for..."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"Michonne sighed. "That's heroic of him."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;""Yeah. I guess." Mike shrugged, Michonne noticed the sadness in his eyes./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"" Was Amy involved with this scholarship? Tell me about her and Andrea's background."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;""Pretty poor family from Florida. Andrea met Philip when she interned with Dale about ten years ago. Philip's family grew up near Macon. The family was rich. They were opposites, fell in love. He gave her money and even paid off her loans. Amy told me he even helped her with school."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;""So he paid for Andrea and Amy's school?"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;""Yeah." Mike's eyes. "Do you think he put me in here?"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;""Makes sense. You didn't stay in line, and he didn't like it." Michonne pursed her lips in thought./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;""Not to mention you slept with the women he provided for…" Rick said as it grew quiet, he ignored Mike's glare./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;""Look, Philip's a powerful guy. It's going to be hard to show the evidence that he did any of this to me…"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;""So we need your help." Michonne urged. " We need to know more about him, what's going to make him tick?"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"Rick and Michonne waited for Mike. His brown eyes suddenly watching the television above them, a confident smile fell from his mouth as it gleamed, the same charming smile Michonne fell in love with, Mike raised his hands to point to the screen./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"Rick and Michonne turned to the television to see the local news on the screen and the running candidate against Mayor Philip Blake in an interview./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"The headlines under her name stood out./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;""/spanspan style="font-size: 9pt;"Deanna Monroe leads the approval polls for Mayor."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"Michonne faced Mike again his eyes still sparkled as they shared the same idea, he smiled again, "Losing for sure."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"Much to Mike's dismay the way Michonne and Rick talked to each other, there was a familiarity between them, and she slowly forgot about him./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"A few minutes later, he watched Rick and Michonne exchange ideas. Before she walked away, Michonne turned to Mike and tentatively looked to Rick before she quickly walked over to Mike and his surprise she wrapped her arms around him tightly./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;""Be patient. We'll get you out of here." Mike searched Michonne's brown eyes, they still had the hurt in there from his lies, but he still could see the path of forgiveness./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"Unfortunately, Mayor Blake saw the same story on the news; the Democratic politician was winning much to his dismay. Milton knew just how determined Philip could be in these situations. However, the Mayor due to his competitive streak always produced good results. Philip would use his charming ways to get back into the graces of the town./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"But sometimes, due to the stress, Mayor Blake needed a good distraction./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"Milton Mamet closed his briefcase and quickly stepped out of his limousine, in front of King County's police station. He quickly walked over to the King County's holding cell place; his Gucci loafers made it up the steps to where he stood at the office./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;""Milton, long time no see." One of the deputies on desk duty had gruffed before he pointed to a cell behind him./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"Without a word, Milton watched the young woman of the police officers arrested a few days ago./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"She wasn't someone special. She was around seventeen or eighteen and arrested for prostitution, a third offense this year./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"She was a teenager, young and no one knew about her in this town./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"She'll do for now./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;""You think she's capable?" Milton asked straightening his glasses as he watched her from afar./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"The deputy shrugged."The sheriff told her about the scholarship. She said she'll join."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"_/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"Outside, the young girl walked with Milton down the steps; she was quiet, but he was sure she was just happy to be out of jail./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;""So I get to meet the mayor?" She asked a thick southern accent graced her tongue, Milton opened the car door for the teenager and gave her small smile./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;""The Mayor heard about your story through the Sheriff's department, and he likes to give everyone a chance."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"The girl smiled a goofy smile before she rushed into the limousine./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;""This is the shit! A limo!"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"She was an easy one, and Philip needed someone as compliant as the young girl./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"Milton smiled to himself, soon the Mayor would take out his frustrations on the young girl, and things would get back to normal./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"Michonne for the first time was upstairs, in Rick's bedroom. It was neat everything put in its rightful place. He sat in the chair in the corner of his room. While she sat on the bed, reading an article by The King County Weekly on the poll numbers and specifically about Deanna Monroe./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"She noticed how quiet Rick was while she researched. She decided not to poke the bear. He still had options to consider, and those options burdened him./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"Seeing Mike today created sadness and a peacefulness she dreaded to face./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"She finally came to terms with how Mike felt for Amy and what he had loss. It didn't hurt less, but she had to deal with it, she had to move past it./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;""Do you still love him?" The question almost startled her, not because of what he asked, but that Rick finally spoke./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"Michonne shrugged. "Of course, I do, we had a history."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"Rick shook his head and took a breath. "That doesn't mean anything."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"Rick wasn't sure why he was so frustrated. Seeing Michonne with Mike today drew out jealousy, a trait he rarely possessed./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"The one thing he could point out was that he became more protective of the woman across from him today when he faced Mike. It made him question just how real his relationship was with Michonne and whatever their relationship had become./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;""What's wrong?" Michonne asked softly, she put down the newspaper and faced him fully, her legs folded on top of his gray comforter, her shoes were off, and she only had on her socks, her button up untucked and a few buttons loose./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"Rick's heart fluttered as a thought appeared in his head; that she belonged there in his room, her attention fully on him./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"Rick looked away, and his mouth felt dry as his tongue touched his lips./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;""I don't know…" He confessed and could feel her full attention and concern focused. It was the truth. He wasn't sure why he was so angry about Mike and Michonne's relationship./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;""Just, seeing you with him today. How you were still- kind after everything you found out about him. Made me think a lot about my marriage."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"He paused as Michonne waited. "A lot of times I wasn't too kind to Lori, I wasn't as understanding as you were to Mike. I should have been, but I wasn't…"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;""You're learning." She said with hopefulness and Rick laughed dryly./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;""A man could do terrible things to a woman, Michonne." Rick stood suddenly, and she watched him as he approached her slowly. Feeling the impulse to be close to her as he sat next to her on the bed, she turned to him./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;""Did you cheat on Lori?" Michonne asked carefully. Rick appreciated it, even though he didn't need that openness in her voice for any reason. But, it was nice that it was there in the first place./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;""I'd never do that...but I could see why she thought I did. I was never there for her emotionally. Physically. My job changed me. I became someone she couldn't recognize. But, I could never talk to her about it."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"Rick's eyes went to Michonne as she listened carefully, he tried to ignore the soft rise and fall of her chest, the tantalizing skin that peeked through her blouse./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;""You see first hand the terrible things we see, Michonne. How could I come home and tell her everything I've seen, or been through? Tell her I actually enjoy solving those dangerous cases? I became so different than how I was when we first married. I could never let her in on that."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"Rick looked away, waiting for anything Michonne could give him. The thought of his marriage always pained him. He didn't want to think about past regrets; he needed to forget somehow./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;""I guess, each relationship has a lesson, we only learn about ourselves with each person we give ourselves to...I don't think in the past I could ever be as forgiving to Mike as I was today. But I know I have to move on."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"To talk about Mike finally in the open was so much more healing than she thought it would be, who knew Rick would be the one who helped her through it?/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"She noticed the discomfort in his eyes, to speak about Lori, he didn't feel the same way at all as his eyes held unshed tears of the what he couldn't fix./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"Rick moved closer to Michonne, it was a smooth move that she had to second guess until their thighs touched. Rick looked ahead and was in thought before he faced her again/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;""When Mike gets out of there. Are you going back?"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;""With Mike?" She asked, and his head gave a short nod./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;""I don't know." She answered honestly if he meant a relationship that was not going to happen, she wanted to come to terms with their relationship and she wanted to make sure Mike was okay in all of this./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"Rick watched her closely. He didn't like her answer, he was jealous once again. Because /spanspan style="font-size: 9pt;"Mike /spanspan style="font-size: 9pt;"had a second chance at a relationship he ruined. Something Rick could never have a chance at and something he could never understand./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;""He doesn't deserve you, Michonne." Michonne laughed and Rick turned to the woman who couldn't take a compliment./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;""I'm serious." He told her, his eyes challenging her to see if he was lying./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;""What I did for Lori, after she died. That anger I had in me for the woman I loved. The anger Mike had for Amy after her death." Rick shook his head, recalling his mutual understanding with Mike earlier that day. "You deserve that man who would make the same sacrifice for you."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"His words and the serious look he possessed. Made Michonne look away, the grief and realization that she never experienced that amount of love./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;""You just forgave him. So easily…" Rick drifted and Michonne not ready to release tears. She cried enough for the past few days./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;""I had no choice."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;""You did." Rick said and they locked eyes for long second, neither had the urge to look away./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;""When you kissed me the other night…" Michonne bit her lip, remembering just how good it felt to have him want her and the affection he offered./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;""Why did you do it?" Michonne waited and Rick waited, for what he wasn't sure...an answer he searched for, but finally determined. he stared at her again, no longer avoiding eye contact./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;""I'm attracted to you." Rick answered quickly and Michonne felt her chest cave in, her heart tap quickly./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"Rick knew there was more to why he was drawn to kiss Michonne last night. But, he wasn't comfortable baring all of what he felt./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"Truthfully he was afraid, that the ghosts that still haunted him will somehow step into this relationship he had now./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"A relationship that would soon close, because Michonne would readily hold on to Mike./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"It was safe for him to say it was an attraction. A psychical attraction because it was just that and he could just have what he wanted from her and her body tonight. A way to comfort them from Mike and Lori./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"His stare was intense, so much so that it caused a flare inside the pit of her stomach. It scared Michonne, but yet, it pulled her towards him all at once./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"She was the first to break from his blue depths, she looked at her watch and fixed herself to stand./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;""It's getting late, we have a long day tomorrow."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"But, her words disappeared into the dim bedroom when Rick's calloused warm hand gripped her thigh, to keep her from standing, his fingers just on the inside of her thigh purposefully parting her legs. Daring Michonne to leave him, she could hear his breaths deepen next to her and his touch made lit her skin on fire./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;""Stay."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"His whisper was dark and gruff. She should turn away and deny him before they get too close before boundaries were finally crossed./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"But the look in his blue eyes and the way his mouth parted and left heavy breaths as he waited for her answer. He would give Michonne something she knew had been absence in her life./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"Want. He wanted her, even if it was temporary, and would disappear into a faded the few hours of the morning./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"He wanted her, something Mike couldn't give./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;""Okay."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"Her statement was simple, but it pulled him closer, instantly to her lips. It wasn't new and hesitant like the other night. This one was filled with lust, and the need to share her warmth./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"Michonne opened her mouth wider and allowed his tongue to explore her, she groaned when he pushed his body against hers, pushing her to collapse on his bed. His hard thighs touched her legs and his chest pressed against her as he kissed her mouth, hungry and alive as he moved his body between her legs./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"Her fingertips brushed along his neck, grabbed him by the collar of his shirt to pull him impossibly closer to her mouth./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"Rick's mind whirled, his body begged to be inside and bury himself inside Michonne, inside everything she was, her heart and soul, her body brought on the strong wish inside him to belong./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"His suspicion at the beginning clouded his judgment about her when they first met. He couldn't see who she was, the very light that was Michonne and how she wasn't tainted by the ruthlessness of this town./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"He finally found someone he could open up to,share a different intimacy he never had, someone who could hear his deep dark thoughts./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"He found a woman who wasn't broken./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"So beneath his hands, he felt a strong woman who was just as fragile, and hurt by what was before but she wasn't weighed down by it, not as much as he was, or Lori, or Mike even. He found an innocence inside her, a light that couldn't be dimmed. A light he wanted to be a part of, even just once./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"Rick's mouth latched onto her neck, and she arched into his nips and kisses against her skin./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"His hand slowly parted her white button blouse beneath his fingers until her bra showed and he kissed the hollow part of her throat and moved his lips to the flesh of her breast that peaked out from her bra./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"He stopped suddenly and breathed against her skin when he felt her touch./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"The one where her hands cupped his head softly and she kissed the top of his head. It was so small but so nurturing and honest./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"Rick finally looked into her face, and finally, he was able to catch up with th very feelings he felt for the woman beneath his body./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"He cared about Michonne./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"Her eyes were still closed, mouth parted in anticipation for his caress./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"He cared for her, and he could see just how giving she was, she gave Mike her love and her life, now she wanted to give Rick her body./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"Rick felt that need, no longer a want, but a need to give./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"He'd give her a night to forget her hurt, even just for a moment./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"Rick, continued to her kiss skin, her ribs and stomach until he reached the top of her jeans./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"Michonne opened her eyes and watched as he pulled her jeans and underwear. His eyes briefly made contact and she still saw the same existent fire, but this time there was a softness, a compassion that stirred her curiosity for its presence./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"Michonne sat up and kissed him again she worked her lips to his neck and she reached his shirt to pull it off his body. But his hands on her wrists startled her and she watched him./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;""Lie back." He gently whispered and Michonne followed his order./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"Questioning his actions, wondering what he was going to do. Rick gripped at her thighs and pulled them apart./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;""Wait…" She admonished, she sat up when she realized what he wanted, when he moved lower, to where his lips caressed her thighs./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;""Shh…" He held on to her other thigh and kissed the inside, he worked slowly and her worries disappeared into the silence of his house when his mouth touched her intimately, his tongue gentle and shot sparks through her core./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"This was no longer the lust she saw earlier, even though that was very much so present in his eyes when he'd occasionally meet her hazed look of pleasure./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"She pulled her head back and arched when his mouth was no longer gentle, it was nothing but all tongue and lips that sucked, nipps and fingers that plunged into her as she pressed against him, heating her in ways she never knew existed./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"She felt the release that quivered from her toes to the very center his mouth latched onto, her thighs shook and stomach clenched, small thunder flew behind her eyelids as she released a cry./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"He was sweet and merciless in his ministrations, giving her a second release before she held onto to his curls to get him to stop./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"Rick licked his lips and opened his eyes. He made eye contact with Michonne as she caught her breath into a steady rhythm./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"They were content in the silence that surrounded them, their feelings bare. Rick's blue eyes intoxicating, as dark as a night ocean and holding that same darkness she'd seen so many times before and for the first time since their first meeting. She saw the darkness swimming in his eyes, and she wasn't afraid./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 115%;"strongspan style="font-size: 9pt;"I hope you liked this chapter. What did you think of Michonne and Rick?/span/strong/p 


	9. Chapter 9

_AN: My apologies for the long hiatus. Long hours plus the Richonne addiction had me forgetting about this story._

 _Hopefully from now on I don't have to wait this long again. Maybe a week or two at the most for updates._

 ** _Chapter Recap:_** **Mike and Rick meet again. Deanna wins the approval polls for Mayor, which makes Philip find a way to distress. Philip gives Rick two days to accept his job offer. Rick reaches a new clarity in his relationship with Michonne.**

 **Chapter Nine**

"You alright?" Rick asked Carl; he had been watching Carl stoically stare out the passenger's side window this morning.

Carl deep in thoughts, only seconds later turned to his father and acknowledged him.

Rick grew nervous, just by what Carl might say. His stomach was unsettling. It had been awhile since he spent time with his son.

Rick was thankful Carl was not in the house, last night or this morning. There would have been questions about Michonne that he wasn't ready to answer. Not yet.

Michonne left early that morning, and Rick decided it was the time to spend alone with his son.

When he asked Carl where he wanted to go, Rick dreaded it at first, but he figured it was a while since they visited Lori.

"Yeah. I'm ok." Carl affirmed. "It's just…It's been a while."

Rick could only nod; it was a grief that was inevitable, but with each visit it became easier.

The music played, and a well-known musician came on that made Rick chuckle to himself.

"You know your grandma named you?" Rick asked Carl turned to his dad.

Carl stared blankly, "Your mom?"

Rick laughed again, remembering the day Carl was born. A day full of joy, one of the rare moments he shared with Lori. "No. Your grandmother on your mom's side."

Carl's perked. "Really?"

Rick's lips turned into a smile, and he looked ahead at the road before him, "Yeah. She named you after the country singer Carl Lee Perkins."

Carl's face scrunched in disgust. "Lame."

"She wanted your middle name to be Lee. But I decided against it."

Carl deadpanned, but a smile graced his youthful features. "Thank God."

It grew quiet as Rick approached the gateway of King County's cemetery.

The case just for a few hours could wait since days were becoming slimmer and this might be the only time he could spend with his son.

Rick moved to his back seat and pulled out a bouquet of white and yellow roses.

They approached the grave where Lori Grimes rested. The daylight was bright, light shown through thick leaves, and Carl sat down next to his mother's headstone.

Rick let out a shaky breath and put his hand on Carl's shoulder.

"I'll give you two a moment alone."

Carl nodded as Rick walked away.

Carl bowed his head and spoke in hushed whispers to his mom.

"Hi mom, I'm sorry about Shayla..."

Rick walked further away until he was by his truck, purposely not to hear Carl's comfort of conversation.

He wasn't sure he wanted to visit Lori. Usually, he'd see her as a reminder of his guilt.

Without a doubt, to keep the mother of his children alive, in a heartbeat he'd take everything back. Just to have another chance at his marriage, and to have Lori present in their lives.

He'd take back every argument they had, and the last night he saw her, the night that still haunted him. The night where after being a month clean of opioids she relapsed. He knew by the glossy look in her dark eyes. He'd take back the moment he gave up, the moment he decided to let her hateful words anger him.

He should have kept going and begged her to stay that night. He should have embraced her with an honest love that would have made her stay.

He'd take it all back.

But, it wasn't going to happen, it was too late for the apologies. He had to move on for the sake of his children. Put all lies to rest and keep them alive. He knew that was what Lori would want.

So, instead of visiting her with the familiar guilt and bitterness he always carried. Instead, a ligs surrounded him.

Rick's thoughts went away when he saw a woman, in a soft dress and sunhat.

Andrea.

She lay lilies on a tombstone where he assumed was Amy's memorial.

Rick struggled, fidgeted and argued with himself on whether or not he should say his respects.

"Hello." Rick gently whispered. Scared to interrupt Andrea in her lost thoughts as she stared at her sister's headstone.

"Rick…" She asked confused. "What are you doing here?"

He nudged his head, and she followed his eyesight to see Carl still at his mother's grave.

She had pity in her expression "Oh, I'm sorry."

Rick continued. "I don't visit here too often, but when I do, it's so Carl can see his mother…"

"They were close?" She asked.

He frowned. "They were."

The grief of loved ones hung in the atmosphere, carrying its weight like the humid breeze.

Andrea broke the silence. "I would say it gets better. But it doesn't."

Rick agreed. "Do you visit every day?"

Andrea shook her head, her face carefully blank. "Not often. Only once a week, on Mondays. Then I go to the pond where Amy and I used to catch up on gossip."

Rick's eyes searched Andrea's as he carefully listened.

He suddenly realized why her light blue eyes compared to Lori's dark ones, were so different, but similar at the same time.

It was the same glassy; blank distant look Lori would have when she was under the spell of painkillers.

"When do you think you're done grieving?" Andrea asked.

The question struck him. He was surprised by the look in her eyes, suddenly she was sober, and she was looking at him with odd expectation.

"I'm working on it." He answered honestly.

Andrea accepted his advice with a small nod.

Rick gave her arm a soft squeeze before he walked a few feet away to his son and wife.

"You ready?" Carl asked as he stood.

Rick noticed that since their last visit. That Carl did not have tears in his eyes.

"Yeah, I just need to speak to your mom for a minute." Carl gave his dad a reassuring smile before he walked to the truck to give him privacy.

Rick kneeled, his knees touched the moist grass. His hand lay upon her white headstone. The texture rough, unforgiving under his palm.

Rick bowed his head and for the first time he prayed to someone. To Lori, and asked for her love to wash over Carl and Judith.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Michonne had crossed a line.

She encountered a presence that had her weak at her knees, gave her an uncleanliness that she had no desire to wash away.

As she approached the visitor's block to see Mike this early afternoon. She felt guilt fall to her gut, to quickly blockhimand that made her angry.

It wasn't that she betrayed Mike, not at all. But it was the guilt of being involved in the mess.

The mess of having Officer Rick Grimes, the one who beat Mike's face, inside her early this morning, rocking her until she cried as he created a pleasant soreness.

Michonne wondered if she smelled like Rick. His skin was all over her, the faint ghost of his lips still trailed along her mouth from where he sucked and kissed her raw.

She tried to dissipate the memory from her mind as she approached the table where Mike sat.

"Hey." Mike said simply.

His eyes trailed along her, with a suspicion she wasn't sure was present because of her paranoia.

"Hey." She muttered, before she sat down.

Mike looked around, " _He's_ not here today?"

"Mike." Michonne warned.

Mike shrugged as if innocent in the situation."What?"

Michonne watched him closely, "Look, you should be lucky I'm on his side, he's the one that has it so I can see you almost everyday."

Mike's eyes flashed. "Let's hope that you're not too much on his side, if you get what I mean."

Her mind flashed to Rick in between her thighs, his blue eyes intensely staring at her face, and hot grunts coming from his mouth. Michonne blocked the image and stared at Mike, who was in Rick's position not too long ago.

"You have some nerve." Michonne's voice was eerily calm. "You know that?"

Mike's jealously disappeared. Instead, he hung his head in what looked like defeat.

"Why are you here?" Mike asked.

Michonne reached in her purse and pulled out an envelope.

Mike, confused, ripped it open and pulled out a check.

"I figured you need it."

Mike eyes widened when he saw the amount of money, before he handed it back to Michonne. "I can't take your money Michonne."

"It's not mine." She stated simply.

"Don't tell me it's his?" Mike asked, a low threat to his voice.

"Hell no, are you kidding me?" Michonne chuckled. "I pawned the ring this morning."

She wasn't sure why hurt flashed in his eyes, maybe it was because how easy it was for her to cash the ring in, and he knew it.

"Oh."

Michonne shrugged. "You need it more than I do."

"There's no point, since you're getting me out of here." Mike once again tried to unsuccessfully hand Michonne the money.

But Michonne watched him instead of reaching for the cashier's check.

Mike instantly saw the doubt living inside of her, "What?" He asked.

"It's getting hard." Michonne realized.

"Yeah that's what happens when a powerful man like Philip Blake is involved." Mike bitterly said.

Michonne looked away, and sat in her thoughts.

Unknowing that Mike was watching her until he jarred her awake.

"Did he do something to you?" He questioned. Michonne jumped nearly and quickly tried to remember the last thing they talked about.

"Phillip? No, not yet anyway." She rubbed her neck with her hand, feeling suddenly uneasy.

Mike's handsome face grew serious. "No. Not Phillip. I mean Rick."

"What are you doing with him Michonne?" Mike asked, an odd look on his face.

Her look was brittle, brown eyes dangerous. " I would really think about what you're asking."

It was quiet, Mike was the first to break, and he put the check inside the breast pocket of his jumpsuit.

Michonne's phone rang, and she reached into her purse. She looked to her phone with squinted eyes,she hesitated to answer.

"It's him?"He asked.

She glared at Mike before she turned and walked a few feet towards the door.

"Michonne?" Rick's voice was shaky.

"Hey." Michonne greeted.

"I was worried." He had humor and relief in his voice. It tugged at Michonne.

Michonne stared at the absence mark on her finger. "Sorry,I had to do a few things."

A part of her wondered if she should bring up what happened to them last night and this morning.

"Me too." He paused. " Andrea, I saw her today."

His statement, was a relief, it was a topic she was comfortable with discussing.

"What did she say?" Michonne asked.

"Not much. The only way to get through to her is talking about her sister."

"How do we do that? We can't get to her without him knowing." Michonne watched the security guards along the glass window.

"That's what I was getting at. She said she would go to this park with Amy every Monday and talk. I'm sure she's there."

"Do you know which park?"

"No." Rick had disappointment in his voice.

"I'll figure it out." Michonne turned to Mike as he waited for her, his fingers tapped against the white table.

"Be careful." Rick said.

"Always am."

Rick waited. Michonne waited.

Silence.

Michonne hung up her phone and walked over to Mike. "When you were with Amy, did she tell you about the park she and Andrea would go to?"

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

As soon as Rick put down the cellphone, he ignored Hershel's small smile.

After his visit with Lori. He took Carl and Judith to The Greene's house and joined them for lunch.

He could tell Carl was in a lighter mood.

He watched as Carl rode Hershel's horse, Netty along the staples with Beth and Maggie.

Rick turned to Hershel. "I visited Lori today. With Carl."

Hershel was quiet, he listened and Rick continued. "It, felt better, than any of the other times I've been there. It was peaceful."

Hershel nodded. "My first wife, when she died. Took me five years to feel that peace. Soon enough, you're going to learn you can love again too. Maybe even just as much, if not more than what you once had."

Rick watched his son laugh. Carl reminded him so much of Lori, the willowy features and pale skin. Judith played along the grass and soon in years to come, she'd look like his late wife too.

Sadness filled Rick and he turned to the man who helped his family."Hershel. If something happens-"

Hershel looked up, "Rick-"

Rick leaned forward and raised his hand. "Listen. If something happens. I need you to take care of Carl or Judith. Will you do that?"

Hershel looked away, but then, as if not wanting to let Rick down. Took his hand like a father would a son and squeezed.

"Oh course…" Hershel lowly said, and watched as Rick visibly relaxed, before he continued to take in the view of his children.

"This isn't about that reporter is it?"

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Andrea took a small breath as she watched the water before her, so still in the heat that surrounded her, it was quite today. Not as many joggers were out at this time.

She was glad for that, because Amy would always pick the time to meet at this place, every Monday when quiet would ensue. So she and Andrea can cackle as loud as they could and, talk about the latest rumors surrounding them and bask in memory of their father.

Andrea looked down, and opened the box of fresh cookies from Edison's Bakery she'd usually bring to their weekly meetings. She took a tired bite, and ate the treat. Although it didn't taste as sweet and warm as it once had when she'd share with Amy.

"You're bold." Andrea said simply, a mouth full of the cookie before she swallowed.

"You're not surprised." Michonne sat down next to Andrea, and looked out at the pond before them, her eyes squinting as she took in the bright sun.

It took Michonne's five laps around the park before she finally saw Andrea sit down. Mike knew Amy well, he remembered everything she told him about her family.

Andrea snorts, "Should I be? I figured your questions wouldn't end at the wedding. You're a journalist." She closes her mouth. " But I just can't figure out why…"

Michonne stared at the Mayor's wife before her, Andrea's blue eyes still as saddened as the wedding night. But not as glossy, she was guessing she was no longer in whatever spell Philip but her under.

" You're not stupid, Andrea." Michonne said. "You're just alone." Michonne had an understanding in her smooth, voice that Andrea failed to ignore.

"What do you know about my husband?" Andrea asked, in faux weakness.

"A lot more than you do." Michonne continued to stare out at the pond as Geese moved along the water leisurely.

Andrea's expression was as if someone gutted her, but she didn't argue.

Michonne face softened, "That fiance Mike probably mentioned to you was me, I was his fiance. While he dated your sister."

Andrea turned to her, shocked.

She didn't interrupt, so Michonne continued."I know for sure Mike loved her, Mike did a lot of things. But he'd never kill anyone."

Michonne deep down, was surprised by how there was no longer pain to think of Mike and Amy, because now it was a fact. He loved her, and Amy love Mike. There was nothing she could do about it.

"So you know him so well?" Andrea asked as the shocked expression on her face subsided.

"As much as you know Philip I'm sure."

They were silent, both looking ahead as they thought about the men in their lives.

"Andrea, you and I have a lot in common. We're both strong women, who happen to fall in love with men who lead different lives."

As Michonne finished, she carefully felt Andrea out next to her, the woman was carefully blank. Unsure by how open Michonne was, so she kept her expression guarded.

Minutes followed, before Andrea grimaced, "I used to know him. Before all this, I knew him more than he knew himself."

The closed shutters in Andrea's demeanor finally opened, and she unexpectedly broke down in sobs, she leaned forward.

Michonne taken aback by her reaction, quickly moved closer, and put a hand on her back.  
It surprised Michonne, but she sat and waited, and comforted the broken woman next to her in the vacant park.

"He's cheating. I know it! I know he goes to that stupid run down motel that closed down months ago, I know what he's doing." Andrea confessed through tears.

"Motel?"

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Michonne stood next to Rick in the family room, while Carol stood across from him. His eyes stayed glued to Carol, and he reminded Michonne of the other night, after the wedding when he interrogated her about Mike.

After her meeting with Andrea, Michonne quickly drove to Rick's house, and by coincidence, Carol, the old owner of that rundown motel was there.

Finally, Rick spoke in a calm voice. "He still goes to your motel Carol."

"It's not mine anymore." Carol looked unfazed.

Rick sighed, and he crossed his arms, leaned against his wall. He looked down.

He looked so controlled. "Still. You know something." He nodded agreeing with the thoughts that crossed his mind and helped his better judgement. "If I find out you're hidin' anything-"

"Rick." Michonne interrupted.

The air was thick as Carol and Rick stood across from each other, their eyes unwavering.

Michonne watched Rick's face. He looked so dangerous, dark.

Just in time Daryl entered the house and instantly he noticed the tension.

"What the hell's goin' on?" Daryl asked, he looked to Carol then Rick.

After longer seconds of silence and Daryl's unanswered question Carol walked out of the house and Daryl followed.

"Be easy on her…" Michonne advised as Rick tilted his head.

"All this time... She knows somethin'." Rick scowled.

" Don't be so hard on her. You two have been through a lot together."

"I wasn't-" Rick sighed and gazed at Michonne, and she saw the softness in his eyes she encountered a few times this morning in his bed.

He reasoned and put his arms to his sides. "You're right. Carol was there for me when Lori died. She was there for my children."  
Michonne reached and grasped Rick's shoulder. He instantly put his hand on top of hers and squeezed.

Michonne's eyes were warm. "She might be in a tough spot. She might need your help."

After a few minutes, Michonne let Rick cool off while she walked to the porch to see Carol driving away, while Daryl stood on the step..

Daryl turned to see Michonne, and for the first time, his reserved nature broke and he paced like a bull.

"This ain't your business." Daryl whispered in a gruff voice.

"It is." Michonne responded. "Where is she going Daryl?"

Daryl stepped closer but Michonne still stood her ground. "Mind your business. Can't you leave her be?"

Michonne shook her head. "You know I can't."

Daryl's eyes softened, but before he could let her reasoning get to him, he tensed.

"She don't want to be involved in this mess." Daryl hissed. " Rick was fine until you showed up."

Daryl walked into the house the screen door slammed behind her, so hard that the house could have rattled under his wrath. Michonne took a much needed breath and approached the porch.

She leaned forward and took her breath. Her hands grasped the the wooden ledge.

She could give up now, and stop helping others, it would be easier and she could be safe.

"Hey" Michonne jumped. But she calmed down when Carl walked up the steps.

"Hey." She greeted.

Carl watched her, cautious. "Is Carol in trouble?"

"You heard?" Michonne asked, although it wasn't a question, but Carl nodded.

He sat on the steps. "Is my dad in trouble?"

Michonne moved next to Carl, the only thing she could do was nod. "Your dad and I have dangerous jobs."

"Why do you do it?"He asked, with a wonder that reminded her of his age.

"To help people." She said blankly. "It's not as rewarding as Captain America or Batman."

He laughed, and she laughed too. Michonne leaned forward, her arms rested on her knees.

Carl's voice was low. "My mom. She always told me to help people."

"She sounds like a good woman." Michonne responded.

"She was." He stared out into the front yard, and she noticed when he glanced at the tree where his dog was buried.

He turned to Michonne fully, blue eyes determined. "I think I know where Carol went..."

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"Carol."

"Michonne." Carol eyes looked around, quickly suspicious of her surroundings.

"Rick's with you?"

"Rick doesn't know I'm here." Michonne sat next to Carol in the pew, and looked around the quaint Episcopal Church.

It was empty, since it was past evening on a Monday night. The priest continued to sweep the front of the church in mindfulness.

Michonne sat a few feet from Carol to get a good look at her, before she moved closer.

She watched while Carol had a bible upon her lap, her hands clasped on top of the cover as if it were her anchor.

"Daryl told you I was here?"

"No." Michonne answered and Carol huffed.

"Yeah well…" Carol paused for the longest minutes, she stared at the cross high above them front and center.

Carol moved the bible to the side of her thigh, she didn't bother to look at Michonne.

" I've been going here since Sophia was born. Lori used to come to this Church a lot, that's how we would come with her sometimes." Carol explained.

Michonne nodded as she continued to observe Carol's second home, the only words that came to her mind was alone. Desolate.

"My dad always told me people who went to church always have something to hide." Michonne softly added.

To her surprise, Carol laughed, "You sound like Rick."

Michonne's expression grew stern. "You're hiding something."

Carol avoided her once again, she continued to look at anything but the woman next to her, she even closed her eyes tightly. As if she could pray and wish her away and Michonne sighed. "Carol. I can't help you. Rick can't help you if you don't tell me what's happening."

"There's _no_ point. Nothing that can be helped." Carol said with irritation.

The hours were numbered, and Michonne could almost agree with her, but she needed this woman now more than ever. Rick needed her to tell her everything he could.

"I forgot to say congratulations." Michonne whispered, as she watched Carol twist the engagement ring.

Carol turned to Michonne and Michonne realized it was the first time she's ever seen a genuine smile on her face.

"Thank you."

Michonne asked, "How long?"

"Nine months. I know it seems fast. To be honest, I knew on the first date I wanted to marry Daryl. After all the shitty relationships. I just knew. Suddenly being around Daryl. I was ok with everything that happened to me, we were both finally at peace around each other. I was suddenly fearless. It sounds cheesy I know."

"Not at all." Michonne whispered.

Carol shook her head, suddenly shy, "We beg for those honest relationships. So we don't have to keep coming here praying and confessing to God. I think that's why people come here all the time."

Michonne could feel her impatience growing, but instead she listened to Carol and followed her pace.

"I guess Rick is right." Carol added sadly.

"That's why Lori came here?"

"She was high a majority of the time, but she was a good mother." Carol had a tone of defensiveness.

Carol turned and pointed to an empty corner of a pew four rows down by the door. "She'd sit in that corner and just watch the sermon, sometimes she'd come in for fifteen minutes with Carl next to her, say whatever prayers she wanted to say and leave."

Carol took a breath, "I feel her eyes on me sometimes. That's why I haven't been here that much."

Chills ran down Michonne's spine, her instincts telling her Carol reeked of guilt. Michonne's expression hardened. "You know something Carol, and you're keeping it from Rick. Why?"

"To protect them." Carol's voice cracked, and terror written on her elegant face.

"If Rick knows... _you_ should know how he is by now. Rick can get obsessive. Once Lori died. Rick was there at the motel all the time. Every single day. Trying to figure out the case, hoping somehow he could find out about Lori. I knew eventually he was going to find out what the motel was doing. Who we were under. Then it would be over. They would kill Rick."

"Everything was fine before you came along." Carol's blue eyes were ice as she glared at Michonne.

She only stared at Carol in pity. "Blame me all you want, I was not involved in this mess. It's the whole town's doing."

"So you know something about Lori?" Michonne asked.

"The night...she died, and Rick walked in- that was the last straw. That's when I closed the motel down. Not all the money in the world could keep it open."

Michonne frowned, "Philip, he gave you the money to keep it open?"

"Through Milton, I saw him most of the time. Ed started this deal." Carol softly said, but she paused when the Father of the church approached their seating.

"Carol." He nodded, a small smile on his lips.

"Father Gabriel."

He continued to close the doors and when he was a few feet away, Michonne continued.

"But you kept it going, even after Ed was in jail. Milton and Philip would give you money to keep quiet about their visits in the motel? And you knew they were killing and raping these women?"

Carol's eyes widened. "No, I knew nothing about that! I thought they'd just have affairs, get high. Hire prostitutes at the worst. Ed was involved with that, after he was arrested. I spent so much time at home or in court. Jessie would handle the business part. One night, Milton handed Jessie money. She told me it was so we wouldn't get involved in the news."

"Did you know they murdered Jessie?"

"I thought it was Pete. But I've seen Mike there so many times I wasn't surprised. Especially the last time I seen him with Lori. It just all made sense to me."

Michonne waited. "What happened the night Lori died?"

Carol nodded. "Lori came in with that guy, Mike. He was a regular. They were laughing and that's when I realized, after a month of being clean. She relapsed. I talked to her, and she told me to mind my business. I told her to think about Rick, to think about her children. But she said it's better she left."

"So she was leaving?" Michonne asked.

Carol's eyes looked down, to her fingers, to the cross before her, "She had a bag, and some money. Told me she was going to leave in the morning." Carol took a deep breath and wiped away a tear, "I made her promise me she'd at least call Rick and tell him the truth. She said she would."

Carol paled. "Mike went upstairs with her and they were laughing like two old friends. An hour later, Milton showed up, asked me if I seen Mike. I told him, Milton went upstairs they were in the room for maybe five minutes, then they came down in lobby and started arguing.

"Milton and Mike? Do you remember why?"

"Something about Phillip looking for Mike. Mike threatened to quit, he was pretty high. Milton finely calmed Mike down and told Mike to come with him. Milton gave me his last transaction, a envelope thick with cash. Smiled and said thank you... He left."

"When did you find Lori?"

"Right after, I was so worried about their argument. I went upstairs, and she was in the shower…"

"Do you think Mike or Milton did something to Lori?"

"It wasn't suicide. She told me she was going to leave to get herself better." Carol ran her hand through her short hair." That's why I hid this for so long. If I turn away, everyone's safe, I always learned that, turn the other cheek. And you won't get hurt."

"We have to stop thinking that's the way to go, Carol." Michonne commented, she watched Carol's face closely. Carol look to her, for the first time that night and Michonne knew that Carol was listening.

"Andrea." Carol started. " There's no way a person is that blind." Carol shook her head, "Unless she chooses to be…"

Michonne cleared her throat, at loss for what to say next.

"What you said, when we first met." Michonne closed her mouth, remembering the first day she met Carol and how guarded she was in her kitchen."Me being the strong one. I'm not-I turned my back for someone I thought I loved."

Carol's eyes drew a soft spark. "It happens."

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Andrea sat in her car, she rolled the window down just a bit to see through the tinted glass.

The small building of the motel. Philip disappeared for twelve hours, and it was the longest time he's ever been away from home.

She was a few streets down, and watched as a limousine approached the parking lot. Just in time her husband walked outside, just as relaxed. He was jovil as he said just a few words to his right hand man, Milton.

She noticed Phillip tug at the collar of his shirt, looking presentable. Fixing his tie as if he just recently dressed.

Milton opened the car door. Philip slid inside and within minutes they drove the opposite direction.

She watched the back end of the tail lights, and Michonne's words repeated in her head.

" _Andrea, you and I have a lot in common. We're both strong women, who happen to fall in love with men who lead different lives."_

 _._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9 Recap: Michonne and Rick reflect on their feelings for one another, Rick finally feels a sense of peace after Lori's death. Andrea has reached a clarity in her relationship. Carol has revealed a jarring secret that could tear her relationship with Rick apart.

 **Chapter Ten**

 **One Year Ago.**

Rick stepped into his house, trying his best not to make any noise as he closed his front door.

He flexed his fist, checking for any broken bones.

It was dark, the only greeting he received was the clicking grandfather's clock by the foyer.

Rick stood by the wall and watched as Beth was curled on the couch, asleep. He could only be thankful that she was so present in watching his kids while he occupied himself with other things.

He could feel the tightness in his shoulders, and his hand throbbed.

Avoidance and revenge became his best friend since Lori died three weeks ago. And since the autopsy declared apparent suicide, he could feel himself spiral into anger. He felt that anger when he delivered, blows to Mike's face tonight.

The first punch Rick blacked out, and his stomach clenched, and chest heaved from the chase. The only thing he could hear was his fist making contact with his jaw.

By the fifth hit, he could feel Shane's failed attempt when he grabbed his arm, and Mike's cries and curses through a mouth full of blood.

Rick's morals would have stopped it; it would have held him and guided him through if Lori's dead body wasn't so present in his mind.

He walked into his kitchen, and turned on the light; his adrenaline was finally at a stand still. He rinsed his hand in cold water, hissed when his cuts on his hand reopened.

Rick stared at the purple bruising and realized just how exhausted he was from the endless nights of rest and constant thoughts about the case. And Lori's murder.

He knew he needed sleep. He grabbed an ice bag from the freezer, hoping that maybe he could wake Beth and offer his bed to her, the couch became a second home to him these last weeks. He no longer wanted to sleep in a bed that only reminded him that she wasn't there.

It was funny, in this house, he tried to ignore Lori as much as he could. But when it came to her death, Rick made her more of a victim than a wife.

Their marriage seemed like a story achieved so long ago; he was all right with that, it was a safer choice not to remember her pregnancy and her drug-fueled actions.

Rick turned, almost jumped when he heard a three week old, Judith's cries. She was loud, screaming for anyone to give her comfort.

He prayed that Beth heard the baby, would wake up and tend to her, but after a minute there was no such luck.

Shame filled him when he realized that he couldn't even see his children because they reminded him of Lori.

All the arguments Lori had with him, suddenly made sense and hit him like a ton of bricks.

He hadn't held Judith since Lori's death, and he hated himself for it.

He wrapped his hand in a dish rag, grabbed the formula and walk over to his daughter's room.

"C'mon sweetheart." He whispered in his voice that spoke of love, and a promise to keep her safe.

He cradled her in his arms, and almost instantly she stopped crying.

He leaned his back against the door. Trying to find peace and the bond he needed to share with his daughter. He looked out the window. Heard nature's dark creatures in the still of the night.

He listened to her suckles and groans of satisfaction as she drank her formula.

It took everything he had to stay in the present moment; he looked in Judith's eyes, but now and then, he'd have Mike's blood soaked face flash in his head.

When he was asleep he'd have Lori's pale body, arm hanging from the tub, body lifeless would come to him.

His life changed, and wouldn't be the same due to the violence that's cursed him the past few months.

But another memory came to him when Carl was first born, and Lori made Rick promise, that no matter what, he'd keep her kids safe.

He'd find out how she died, but he needed to reassure himself that his children would never be harm's way, and that's what would always matter, and that was the only comfort he needed in his lonely nights.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

 **Present**

"I'm sorry." Carol could hear herself say for the almost the fifth time. She put her head in her hands, rubbed her face, to almost wake herself from this nightmare.

Rick, was threateningly silent. His jaw tightened, and he stared ahead in the darkness of his front yard.

"But." She reminded, "I didn't know what was happening in my motel. Not until Lori. Then that's when I closed it. That's when it all made sense."

Rick nodded, he heard her, and she knew because his jaw tightened when she said his wife's name.

"What did she say?" His voice rasped.

"What?"

"What did Lori say, Carol? When she came to your hotel?"

"Nothing. Lori asked for a room key, said you and her had a fight, told me you didn't want her anymore. When I saw how high she was….I decided to let her stay."

"And Mike was with her?" Rick finalized, Carol noticed Rick's eyes shift to the driveway, where Michonne and Daryl stood.

"Yeah. I made Lori promise me she'll call you. " Carol explained. She wanted to touch his arm offer any comfort like she used to. But she knew better. "Did she?"

Rick was silent for awhile. "What do you think?"

His eyes were still on Michonne, as she continued to have a conversation with Daryl. Carol wondered just what he thought as he gathered her confession

"Michonne said you guys would figure it out. I'll help in whatever way I could."

"You want to help me?" Rick's voice deepened. "Then leave. I don't want Carl hearing about this…"

He hadn't made eye contact with Carol. Not once.

Carol nodded, she stepped down from the porch, thinking what else she should say at this moment that would mend her relationship with Rick.

"Rick, I just want to say-" The screen door jolted shut, and she heard Rick's footsteps inside the house, he shut her out. Her heart sank when she realized this might have been their last words with her friend.

"Daryl." She called, as she held her purse. "Let's go."

Daryl was hesitant, he was in the middle of some conversation with Michonne, he looked between them, "Everything ok?"

Carol looked at Michonne, giving her a glare. Whatever her answer was, she didn't want to involve Michonne in this.

"Let's go." She repeated she moved to the passenger side.

"Carol."Daryl's voice was soft, as he opened the car door for her to get in, "You told him. It's over."

"No." She shook her head, "It's not."

Michonne arms crossed as she watched Carol get in the passenger side car.

Daryl turned, to the porch, and his face showed disappointment when he didn't see Rick.

Daryl turned to Michonne, "Tell Rick we gon' figure it out."

"I will." Michonne could feel the doubt, but she nodded curtly.

Daryl frowned, and he lingered, bit the inside of his lip."He can't do it by himself, Michonne."

"He won't." She reassured, and Daryl could only believe her then, not knowing what else he could do.

"Rick." Daryl sighed, "First time we met, he hired me to track his wife, make sure she didn't relapse. He's good man. He just likes to shut people out."

Michonne looked away; it was the Rick she began to know for the last week. "You'll be back in the morning, right? He'll cool off by then."

Daryl, for the first time, looked insecure as he held the car door and fidgeted before he gave Michonne the nod.

She watched them drive out of the parking lot and took a much-needed breath. Rick listened to every word Carol said about knowing Philip's crimes in her motel.

Michonne feared that Rick might do something to Carol, he might act out in some way. But he was calm, and she was ashamed she had such thoughts for a man who has been nothing but kind to her for the last two weeks.

She turned to go back in the house, but heard a noise, in the backyard, a voice that she became used to since staying here.

She walked to the garden, the tree that held a swing by its large branch; Carl sat upon the swing, he sang to his baby sister as she fell asleep in his arms.

It was a peaceful setting, throughout all this, she forgot just how Rick's children were involved, she forgot the impact the death of their mother brought, and the constant betrayal from friends and family.

"Hey." Michonne greeted, and Carl turned, holding Judith in his arms.

"You should be in bed." Michonne reproached, "It's almost midnight."

"Couldn't sleep," Carl said quickly. Michonne gave an understanding nod and sat on the ground.

"We found Carol." Michonne brought up lightly,

"I know." Carl frowned. "I heard Dad and Carol arguing in there. Dad kicked her out."

"You got good hearing."

Carl shrugged ad looked down at the dewy grass. "Not much else to do around here."

They sat in the quiet night, Michonne's eyes wandered along the backyard. "How much did you hear?"

"Everything." He mumbled.

Michonne swept her hands through the grass and looked at the huge tree she sat under. "I always wanted a huge yard, when I was your age. But I can see how gets lonely sometimes."

"So mom didn't kill herself?"

She knew just what he wanted to talk about, and Michonne knew a kid like Carl, wise beyond his teenage years would not avoid this situation.

Her sigh wasted in the darkness. "I don't know."

Carl turned his sister, she finally fell asleep, her chin on his shoulder as he rubbed her back.

"I was hoping she killed herself." He said, "She made a decision. I could handle that more, you know?"

"Yeah." Michonne looked in his eyes he mirrored his father's yet was so different from Rick's electric blue depths. Carl's eyes held an innocence, blue eyes untainted by any betrayal or hurt his father went through.

"Then dad would finally leave it alone. Move on, if he knew she killed herself."

Carl's brows furrowed, "Don't. Don't tell him I said that."

"Of course."

"What Carol said. It all started making sense to me, ya know?"

"Like what?"

"Mom she used to drive around town with me, and we'd stop at houses or motels for a few hours while Dad was at work."

Michonne tried to keep the surprise from her voice. "Did you tell your dad this?"

"No. When Mom got home, they will start to argue. I figured Dad knew where she was...she'd say tell him we were just running errands. But she'd talk to these guys…"

"What guys?"

Carl shrugged again, " Mike, the one who's on trial."

"You know about the trial?"

Carl shook his head, "Dad thinks he keeps me away from it. I still see it. I read about it. I know what's happening."

They were quiet; it was a comforting silence between them as Carl moved his feet along the grass.

"I didn't want to tell him what Mom was doing. If he knew, I don't think he'd be sad about her being dead."

Michonne's voice was quiet, "Hey. He loved your mom. Never question that, Carl. People fight. Doesn't mean they don't love each other."

With unshed tears in his eyes, Michonne continued. "Your dad. He just wants what's right for you and your sister."

Carl sniffed and nodded, Judith fussed before he calmed her down again

"So, you don't think Mike did it?" His voice was lower trying not to wake his sister. "Killed my mom, I mean?"

"No. I knew Mike before all this; I can't see him doing it."

Carl looked away. She wondered just how lonely he was, how much of these thoughts chased him. If he had just as many sleepless nights as she did, or even his dad.

"My dad's dad-"

"Your grandfather." Michonne corrected, and he had a small smile on his face.

"Always told him to do what's right. Dad said that's why he became a cop."

"Carol. She tried to do what's right. When you get older, it just gets hard. There's no black or white."

"Like when my dad beat up Mike?" Carl asked, and it was like he almost expecting a reaction out of Michonne.

She stared at him blankly. "Like when he beat up Mike."

"Carl...You said your mom would talk to guys earlier. What did you mean guys?"

"Carl!"

They jolted turned to see Rick at the door, standing here with a pistol in his hand.

"What are you doin' out here?"

"Judith wouldn't sleep." Michonne noticed how Carl's voice suddenly shook. "Thought fresh air would do her some good."

Rick's eyes squinted as he looked to Michonne. He looked around the dark, looking for any threat.

Rick nudged his head towards inside the house, "C'mon. It's time for bed."

Carl looked at Michonne and bit his inner lip hesitant.

"Carl." Rick repeated, leaving no room for argument.

Carl stood with Judith in his arms.

He walked inside. Leaving Rick and Michonne alone.

Rick closed the door. Michonne continued to sit on the grass.

"You shouldn't be asking him questions like that."

"I wasn't." Michonne said quickly, "Besides, he looked like he needed to talk to someone."

Rick took a long breath and put his pistol in the waistband of his jeans.

"Carl wanted me to talk to you about sending him to school this year," Michonne explained.

"You want to talk about my kids now?" Rick had humor in his voice. "Doesn't seem like you're too interested in that."

"Rick. Do you want to talk about it?"

Rick frowned,"About what?"

Rick shrugged and sat on the swing Carl previously occupied across from her. They were quiet, Michonne Waited for him to speak, and the look on his face showed it was the last thing he wanted to do.

He gave in.

"I'm thinking..about a way to get out of this, and I'm thinking about a lot of things...Carol. Phillip. Lori." He paused, before adding, "Mike. My Kids."

"You don't think you can keep them safe." Michonne murmured, and she could see the exhaustion, his nature of trying to protect his children.

"I can." He said matter factly. "My kids come first. They always have."

"I know." She assured, and Rick gave her a grim look.

Rick looked away; inwardly he shook his head because he couldn't stop himself from thinking of Michonne.

His trust was wearing thin. Could Michonne be someone he trusted? The question in his head wasn't robust enough to ask aloud, though his gut told him differently.

"What do you think happened that night?" Michonne asked.

The night she was asking for, was Lori's death, and he could only see the picture of her dead in the bathtub. A year go he was immune to the pictures of Lori's dead body, because he studied it, was obsessed with the case. But now thinking of it, the image crossed his mind and his heart crushed to cinders.

"You tell me." Rick heard his voice. Defensive. He couldn't stop himself. "You knew him."

"I'm trying to figure out the truth just as much as you are," Michonne said calmly, the matter of factly.

The way he spoke to her now, eyes in a suspicious stare reminded her of their first meeting.

He was jealous of the fact that she could be so cold. Emotion didn't lead Michonne the way it leads him.

"You want to know what I'm thinking about?" Rick asked he placed his hands on his knees.

"The night I had him. Mike that was my last night on the job." Rick confessed.

"Rick-"

"Shane and I, we went to another motel he stayed at because Carol's closed hers down a week before -when we made it to the parking lot to bring him in for questioning. He ran, fast. In my head, I just knew he did it. When I caught him, I took everything out of me, and put it on him, my marriage, the fact that I couldn't find the murderer of those women, and it all had me so angry."

"I've never been that violent before...never thought I had it in me, the first hit I blacked out, and only came to when I felt Shane's hands on me, and Mike his face was already swelling up."

He waited for judgment, anything, but she stared at him blankly. Her frown was the only revealing part of her stony facade.

Rick was almost afraid to ask, "Do you get upset when I bring him up?"

"Not anymore." Her voice was only gentle, no accusation in her words.

Rick could only give a slow nod, he looked down, avoiding her stares.

"You're not any of them." Michonne murmured, "You're not Mike or Phillip."

Rick continued to look at the grass. He could feel himself, not like a year ago. He could feel himself shutting down, slipping away. The feeling of being drowned where no one could grab his hand and pull him up for air.

But he could hear Michonne now; her feet shuffle until she was kneeling in front of him, between his knees, her hands on his knee at first; then her fingers touch his face.

"Hey…" She reproached, her hands were soft, palm warm against his cheek.

"Don't hide from me."

Rick looked in her eyes then, and the blank look she saw earlier was gone, and she saw everything that was him, his very soul that was passionate and too scared to care for anyone. She saw the very same guilt that would always be a part of him. But what she saw now, was something he had been trying to hide.

"I don't…"He took a breath. "I don't want to lose my kids."

"You won't."

"I don't want to lose my family." Rick whispered, "I was so close last year to losing them, Carl...Judith."

"Rick. You do whatever you have to, to keep your family alive."

She meant every word.

They were so close to the truth, but each step closer indicated a risk she couldn't ask Rick to make.

Their eyes locked. Until Rick broke away only to glance at Michonne's lips.

At first, he looked hesitant. But his blue eyes were suddenly determined.

So determined that Rick brought her face between his hands, the very same hands he told her about, the ones that beat Mike, held his children, and held her last night.

Michonne kissed him. Her fingertips against his sides. Her knees pressed to the damp grass.

Rick pulled his lips from hers, and he looked sorry for a second, he shook his head. in his thoughts again, while he caught his breath.

Michonne parted for him, not knowing what that kiss was for, but she was sure and scared by how natural it felt. A simple yet intense kiss had her almost weak.

"I promised you." He condemned himself. "I promised you I'll help you figure it out."

"I know." Michonne whispered, "But, I could never make you do that..."

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Carol bit her nail, looked out the window as Daryl drove, they were almost home the clock on the dashboard reading 12:01 am.

He stayed silent for the car ride, probably to give her time to explain. Instead, she stayed quiet, not feeling the need to talk to him.

Daryl would turn now and then make a quick glance her way. But Carol continued to look ahead.

"Why didn't you tell Rick?" Daryl asked she looked to Daryl, and his eyes had accusations. Something that didn't surprise her, he knew Rick and bonded with him in a way she chose not to, a way that built a barrier that made lying so much easier.

"What was going on at that place, was happening long before Rick came in the picture. They owned that motel, and I just had to keep mouth shut."

Carol eyes glistened, "Telling him wouldn't 've done us any good."

Daryl took a long pause. "He knows now."

She flinched on the inside because telling Rick was the hardest part, his jaw tight, but he listened, and his eyes were stern as he stared right at her as she quickly revealed what she held in for the past year.

Philip, Milton, Mike they used her motel for all their sins. She thought it was best to keep her mouth shut, but the last straw was seeing Lori there, threatening to leave her family and in the presence of Mike, Lori took her last breath.

"We're coming back tomorrow. We're gonna come back, and Rick's going to forgive you." Daryl declared.

Whatever he promised she didn't, couldn't, believe it.

"Carol." She turned to her fiance's call, and she could see in his eyes that he was begging. Begging for her to fix what she caused.

"We're coming back tomorrow." Although her words sounded so fragile, she spoke louder than she had been the entire night.

Daryl turned to the wheel rubbed the tips of his fingers together and looked ahead.

She caused all this, this pain with Rick. Lori. What would have happened if she had told him the truth from the moment she saw him? The moment she came to Lori's funeral and saw Rick's tears?

Daryl finally made it to their home, he made a turn into the driveway, and her breath stopped.

She saw the man she only heard of through Milton, never meeting his face to face.

He stood in their path as Daryl entered, and turned off the lights.

She looked around her house, as he saw over five King County sheriff's department vehicles.

A few stood next to the mayor; his tailored suit hung on his tall body.

Chills ran down her spine as she saw the look on his face, a cheery smile graced his features before he called out in his deep voice. That she could even hear through the thick glass.

"I gave him two days!"

AN: Ok My Friends. Next chapter, you get a glimpse into the life of Andrea, and Phillip….I'm editing Chapter 11 now as you read this chapter.

Thank you for everyone's who has been sticking to this story. Throughout the long drawn out, overdue update, I fully thought of you guys and this story.


	11. Chapter 11

**Warning:** Violence, Hints of NonCon(Sexual assault) and Adult Content ahead.

 **AN:** My apologies for the long wait. I would get into this long rant bu lets get right to it. I'm ready to dive into fanfictionland. I know it's been awhile so maybe this weekend since we won't be getting a new episode and school is over. I can do some bring writing.

Story recap: Phillip and Milton are close to winning the election, but news on Deanna's approval votes are causing tension. Milton gets a stress reliever for Phillip, rick is torn between protecting his family and helping Michonne with the case. Carol confesses to Rick and Michonne about what she knows about the crimes. Phillip arrives at Carol's door.

 **Chapter Eleven**

 **T** hree Hours Earlier.

Nostalgia graced the atmosphere, dust covered the desk in the corner of the motel room along with a few empty envelopes and pens. The stench of old paint and mildew covered every inch of the small room.

Milton sat on a chair that squeaked as Philip stood up behind him, he buckled his belt and tucked in his shirt, tension no longer possessed his shoulders thanks to the young girl in the bed.

They sat in suite 505. The same suite Jessie breathed her last breath. Phillip remembered that night clearly. The way his fist tightened around the belt and squeezed around Jessie's slender neck until she became lifeless. The memories of her death always brought him some form of excitement.

Phillip left his thoughts when he listened to the young woman's whimpers on the hold mattress with only a sheet wrapped around her waif like frame and from the sound of her cries the drugs Milton gave her was wearing thin.

"Hey, hush now sweetheart…" Philip softly said in the dim light, he approached the young girl, coaxed her as he ran his finger through her long damp dark hair absently.

She recoiled into the mattress and whimpered against his touch.

Milton sat at the desk and flicked the thin needle filled with opioids. He done this a few times to the victims he picked. It was an mundane task to stop them from from struggling against Phillip.

Milton put on his gloves and walked over to the other side of the bed.

"Everything will be alright," Philip promised as he continued to stroke her dirty hair.

He turned to the radio and listened to his favorite song play.

Philip smiled to himself, stood and turned up the volume of the radio.

"You know this song?" Philip asked, he didn't expect an answer. "You're too young to remember this song."

Philip closed his eyes as his reminisced to the old country sound.

 _'Cause there's something on a Sunday…Makes a body feel alone_ "

He sat down once again on the bed and offered a small touch. He lingered his finger on her lips as she shook.

If people knew his true colors, they'd be as afraid as the young girl. Michonne would be afraid if she knew what he enjoyed.

But it was all a part of the game.

The game to play a gentleman that King County would love.

But a man needed some kind of stress reliever. After all the burdens he carried.

The nameless young girl Milton chose was just right. She was ripe and innocent to anything he'd done to her tonight.

She was easy but it didn't quite subdue him like he knew the real thing would, _Michonne_ she'd be resilient.

Michonne wouldn't be as pale and sickly as this seventeen-year-old girl.

Michonne would have hate in her wide brown eyes and there would be no fears or tears like Amy or Jessie. But in the end they all looked the same, they would cry, spit, thrash and beg for death not to come knocking.

It was frustrating.

After he grew bored of watching the young girl whimper, and beg for freedom-

Phillip pulled the pillow from beneath her head swiftly and pushed it into her face; he pressed and finally the fight he was looking for arrived.

The teenager screeched through the pillow, wiggled and kicked, her nails bit into his wrist.

Should he kill Michonne like this? No, he'd like to see her face when he committed the act.

Her nails scratched and broke the skin on his arm. It burned. So Phillip pressed harder.

"Do you remember...Mackenzie Johnson?" Philip called over the loud music.

"How could I forget?" Milton remarked and grabbed her arm. The victim shrieked when he pressed the needle into her skin.

Her fight weakened.

"Our first one. We were young; senior year was it?" Philip asked he turned to Milton.

She became weaker as seconds passed and her whimpers became spaced out, her thrashes slower.

Milton pulled out the needle, "It was senior year. She was your homecoming date."

Philip's smiled brightly "Oh, that's right! I won homecoming King that year."

Milton and Philip both grew silent and soon her body became slump, her hand no longer clung to Phillip's wrist. Instead her arms slid limply to the mattress.

"Now, it'll look like a simple overdose when the police find the body." Milton explained as he walked over to the desk.

"We have to be more careful this time around. The election is soon, and we don't want bad press." Milton stated.

"This is different. We're not purposefully framing anyone this time."Philip stood and walked to the bathroom to wash his hands.

"So what's the plan?" Milton asked.

"The plan," Philip called. "The plan is Rick will take the job. Mike's trial will be up soon, and this whole thing is thrown under the rug like it should have been a month ago."

"Michonne?"

"Michonne, no need to worry about her, she's all mine."

Philip could hear the disapproval in Milton's voice before he said anything "Philip. I thought we said no more killing."

"Who said you were going to kill her Milton? Besides, no one knows her in this town. Everyone is going to pay attention to me being elected Mayor. Now everything is going to fall in line, as long as we keep everyone else in line according to plan. You understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"That goes for Andrea too. I don't need her talking to Michonne or anyone else about Amy. You make sure she keeps seeing that doctor."

Milton looked at his watch; it was close to 11 pm. "No answer about the job offer."

"He's got two options. Rick will either take the job, or he'll run away. But a choice will be made because his back will be up against a wall."

Philip looked in the mirror and tied his tie. "Mike. That was a work of art. I trained you well Milton and I just knew you had it in you."

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

 **P** resent

Philip waited for Carol to get out of the car along with her boyfriend.

"Come on out Carol!" Philip called again. " I just wanna talk."

"We should drive off-" Daryl suggested.

"No." Carol's voice was surprisingly calm. "He'll find us."

"You stay here. I'll talk to him."

"Carol. No-" Darryl reached out to Carol.

"Daryl-"

"Listen to me," Daryl said calmly, his hand on her wrist. "We gon' be just fine."

They locked eyes and Daryl released her before she opened her car door and stepped out.

Carol held her body tight, enclosed herself because of the slight chill.

Daryl's car door slammed as he stepped out, the engine ran, and he stood next to Carol on the hood of the car.

"What do you want?" She asked her voice held strength.

Phillip paused and stepped closer"Told your boy Rick. Two days. Did Milton say what I wanted from you?"

They were quiet. Carol's eyes flashed to Milton.

"Yes."

"And what did I want, Carol?" Philip taunted. His question was left unanswered.

"Carol. I asked you a question."

She could feel Daryl's eyes on hers as she looked down. "You, wanted me to get Rick to take the job-"

"That's right."His voice raised slightly, "I needed him to take the job. My instructions were pretty clear."

The two deputies that stood next to Philip walked closer and grabbed Daryl as she tried to stop them.

One punched him, and the other held onto him until Daryl fell over and both started to kick in his ribs while she cried out in terror.

"Don't touch him!" Carol screamed.

Daryl received another kick.

"He doesn't know anything!"

Phillip grabbed Carol by her chin, his fingers bit into her skin, and she cried out as he dragged her to the front of the car, the engine still running, the car's hood bit into her lower back, shaking and fumes filling her nose.

"Carol, I'm a patient man," Phillip said through gritted teeth. "But, I do have to make a statement. I was hoping your daughter would be here. But, he'll just have to do for now."

Philip turned his head slightly to call at the men behind him, "Do it!"

She heard a loud blunt hit and more kicks to Daryl's body the minutes stretched and she could hear her cries.

They finished and Carol collapsed.

She waited, not wanting to face Daryl's dead body.

Phillip let go of her chin and she fell to the ground. Curling in a ball to keep from seeing just what they had done.

Instead, she stared at Phillip's shoes. He put his hands in his pocket, stood above her and she almost looked as if she was praying to him.

She could hear Phillip's heavy breaths above her, and could hear Daryl moan in pain.

"We didn't kill him. He's still breathing." Phillip had a lightness in his voice that made her sick. But she felt relief to know Daryl was alive.

"Now. I'm sure you're going to tell Rick everything that happened here. He's going to hear about me, and your boyfriend. He's going to know to start taking me seriously around here. If he was smart. He'd take the position. If you tell anyone besides Rick exactly what happened. I could make it so you go to jail for that motel you were running. Then Your daughter would be next in line. We both know I won't do the same thing we did to Daryl tonight."

Philip walked away from her, but first, he nodded to Milton and Milton followed.

"Take him away boys!" Phillip ordered.

When Carol looked up, Daryl was dragged by the two deputies who beat him.

She stood, fear and protection overtaking her senses

"No!" Carol screeched, "What are doing! Let him go!"

But she was ignored as they put him in the back of their car she begged him to look at her, just to make sure he was okay.

But his head was hunched over..

"Daryl!" Carol banged on the door, but they drove away.

Carol sobbed in the dirt road.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

 **A** ndrea's throat burned, and she rested her head against the porcelain tile wall as she wiped her mouth on the sleeve of her silk shirt.

Andrea reached and flushed the toilet, she grabbed her pills from the sink and opened the anxiety medication her doctor had prescribed her for the past few months. She threw away the capsules in the toilet before she weakly stood and walked to the mirror, her hands the strength against the vanity.

Andrea caught her breath and stared at her blue, sober eyes in the mirror, for the first time she felt alive and angry.

She drove back to the mansion and sped through lights to be sure her husband couldn't see her, the pain she felt in her veins and made her feel alive, no longer feeling numb.

Philip lied about everything and she didn't know what the lies were to be exact. But her instincts told her that eventually the truth will come to the forefront.

"Honey!"

She jolted from her thoughts, startled to hear Philip's voice as he walked up the steps towards their bedroom.

"You in here?"

She heard his footsteps approach the doorway. Andrea realized then that she was afraid of him.

She had always been afraid.

"Yes?" She asked in a rasped voice.

"Victoria said she heard you in here earlier. Just checking to see you're ok…"

His voice trailed, and she leaned against the door.

"I'm alright." Andrea grabbed the towel and rinsed it in cold water, before putting it against her forehead."Not feeling too good."

"Do you want me to call Dr. Williams?"

She almost laughed at that suggestion.

"No, it's alright just a bug." She responded. "I'll be out in a second."

He walked away and Andrea exhaled. She realized she held her breath the entire time he stood outside as she gathered herself and walked to the bedroom.

Andrea sat at the vanity. She watched Philip take off his shoes as he sat on the bed, his tall back stretching as he leaned forward. When he turned to stare back, sensing her stares, Andrea hurriedly turned the attention to herself as she took off her earrings.

"Long meeting today." He whispered.

"Oh?" She tried to sound interested. Tried to look like how she usually would, but since this morning, she couldn't remember what was considered normal. Because it didn't seem like her at all, not for the past few months.

Since Michonne entered her life.

"I just finished the meeting an hour ago…."

His voice trailed off as he talked about his day. Andrea could only hear the blood thump in her ears, her shaking breath. She noticed her hands tremble as she put her earrings in the jewelry box.

"Hey." Phillip called, so softly, and it made her heart thump. Slowly she turned, to see him standing above her, his hand held out to her, his palm outstretched.

"Come here." He demanded.

Phillip held onto her hand, she watched it, for a moment they looked like an average couple, and she almost wished it was so. Since she spoke with that journalist Michonne, Andrea was infected by every neglection, every lie that fell out of his lips these last few years.

He led her to the bed, his warm big hands on her shoulders as he massaged her gently, touched her like he loved her, she closed her eyes when he kissed her shoulder. She was close to cringing.

"I'm tired; I think I'm going to call it a night." She said quietly.

Andrea kept her eyes closed and she could feel his depths watching her until he sighed. "Me too."

She stood and quickly changed into her gown, and when she crawled into the bed, on her usual side, she held on to his hand again. Trying to seem normal.

She saw the blankness in his eyes so Andrea tried to focus on something else so her eyes traveled to his hand as he held hers, and she felt an empty.

"What happened?" She asked without thinking as she stared angry red scratch on the inside his wrist.

"Oh." His voice wreaked of shock.

"When I got my bags out the car, must have scratched it on the door earlier."

Andrea was almost sick again when she heard his lie.

But to be normal, she kissed his wrist, like she usually would when he hurt himself.

She turned her back and closed her eyes, willing herself to sleep.

Goosebumps covered her arms and her stomach churned when realized a man she didn't know, slept beside her in bed.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"King County prosecutors report that the trial date has been pushed up for Mike Anthony who is charged with the two murders of Jessie Anderson and Amy Roberts; sister of Andrea Blake who is the wife of Mayor Philip Blake. These two murders occurred three months apart last year-"

Rick turned off the television. This was the second time the reporter announced the news of a trial within the hour this morning.

He watched as Michonne quickly dressed she had stayed up with him all night, talked to him about Carol and eased his fears.

Now he stood helpless against the door. He could feel her anxiousness as she dressed in front of him, she put on her suit jacket and grabbed her briefcase and shoes.

Michonne sat on the side of Rick's bed and put on her heels. It was as if he wasn't there, she was stuck in her own thoughts and he knew what she was thinking. Save Mike. Rick felt selfish because he wanted that attention.

"You're going to him and then what?" He hoped there was distance to the question he asked.

"Try to find out the truth." Michonne said, "He's going to need a lawyer and I don't think he has one."

"You're going to be his lawyer?" Rick crossed his arms and squinted at her, "Don't tell me you're serious."

Michonne looked defensive, "I was an attorney before I started journalism."

Rick stared at Michonne while she finished buttoning her suit jacket and she glanced at herself in the mirror. He forgot why she was here in the first place, for Mike and Mike alone. He had to remind himself what was really important.

"What's wrong?" She asked and the concern in her voice tugged at his heart.

"Nothing." He whispered and she approached him. Michonne placed her hands on his shoulders and he gathered himself to look in her eyes.

"Be careful out there." He said gently and meant every word that was followed by silence. Michonne gave a slight nod before she walked out his bedroom. He heard the click of her heels behind him on the wooden floorboards.

"Tell Mike I said hello."

Rick whispered aloud. He listened to her quick departure down the steps until the door closed.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

" **H** ey."

Carl sat on his bed as he read his comics he took one glance at his father before he turned to his book once again.

"Hey," Carl responded skeptical by his father's presence.

Rick remained at the door before he made his way in his son's bedroom and sat on the edge of Carl's bed.

"Called your grandfather. Said he wouldn't mind us comin' to stay." Rick looked ahead at the door. Carl put his book on his chest, he stared at his father, suspiciously.

"I thought we'd stay with Hershel if things got bad?"

Rick sighed and shook his head to he avoid his son's glares. "That was a precaution. Thing's change."

Rick smiled, "But your grandpa's got a nice farm in Macon. It's always beautiful this time of year-"

"Is Michonne coming?" Carl asked, Rick's brows burrowed.

"Of course not. Why would she?" Rick made sure the question didn't sound too bitter or jealous of his son naivety.

"Michonne. Are you guys together?"

"No." Rick asked carefully he made his expression blank, " What makes you think that?"

Carl paused and he pulled himself up until his back rested against the headboard. "I tried to go to her room this morning to talk to her, but she wasn't there."

Rick took a breath and stared at the wall. "No. we're not together, we're just…"

Rick tried to think of the right word, "Friends."

"Carol's your friend. Will she still come over?"

"I'm not sure." Rick could feel the vein in his temple become prominent.

Carl sighed, frustrated. "She knew what happened to mom. That's why you won't let her come. That's why you kicked her out, right?"

"Carl. We shouldn't talk about this-"

"Why not? I can't go to school because of it. We're moving again because of what happened." Carl stood up and paced his room.

Rick was surprised by his own son's build up, Carl was usually so calm which Rick was sure he got from Lori.

But his son huffed looked at his dad with wide eyes face red along his cheeks from frustration. "You won't give me answers!"

"I can't give you answers because I don't know what the they are-" Rick heard the panic in his voice and softened when he noticed Carl's frown.

"Look," Rick's approached as he looked at his son with pleading eyes. "The only thing I know is that I have to keep you safe. I can't risk your lives. Not for this town. We're close to getting ourselves killed."

Carl pursed his lips, eyes glistened with sympathy for his father and what Rick could tell was fear.

"Michonne is close to getting killed," Carl responded.

Rick didn't answer.

Carl noticed the long pause and he looked away. "I don't understand. If you care about Michonne so much, why won't you keep her safe?"

"It's not that simple. Michonne's an adult. She's on her own."

Rick and Carl stared into each other's eyes, Rick tried to believe his own explanation.

The doorbell rang, Rick stood and his son followed.

Carol stood on the porch. Rick not only noticed her tears, but she wore the same clothes from last night. Sophia was next to her and held her mother's hand.

Rick looked to his son who was just as confused, he opened the door and looked at Sophia and stared at Carol.

"Carol? What's wrong?" He asked instantly.

"It's Daryl."

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"They're going to put me on Death Row."

"Mike-"

"Don't tell me! I know it!" He yelled. Behind Michonne he noticed the guards and he quickly sat down.

Michonne came as early as she could to talk to Mike, she was hoping he didn't see the news but it was too late he panicking.

"Michonne. Did you figure out anything? Anything that would help me?"

"What about your lawyers?"

"Lawyers? I can't afford a good lawyer. All my money is gone!"

Michonne would question him later. He was way too emotional to ask a personal question about his finances.

Michonne took a breath.

"There's something I need to ask you." She stared at Mike and leaned forward.

"Lori. You knew her." Michonne stated.

"Yeah. I told you that, we met through the same dealer, Eugene." Mike answered,

"No, Mike. I mean you knew her right? You knew more about her than what you're telling Me."

Mike's eyes flashed, and he gave a strange laugh before he leaned back in his chair. "She killed herself. Are you suddenly interested because you want to find a reason why Rick whipped my ass?"

His voice was taunting. Michonne looked away, "Let's get one thing straight Mike."

"Me finding out the truth has nothing to do with you or Rick. It's for me."

"For you?"

Michonne and Mike locked eyes, "So I can know who not to sleep with the next time."

Her phone rang, and she grabbed it quickly.

"Michonne?"

She was surprised when she heard Andrea's voice greet her on the other line.

"Hi. C-Can we talk?"

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

 **M** ichonne arrived at a diner off the highway, it was twenty-minute drive filled with anxiousness.

The diner was a typical small town go to for in betweeners and regulars while Emmylou played in the background.

She instantly spotted Andre as a server poured her a cup of coffee and Michonne sat down in the booth across from her, Andrea politely smiled.

Andrew wheeled Michonne in with small talk, she asked Michonne where she was from, what college she attended

"Did you see the news?" Andrea asked. She was getting somewhere.

"I did."

"Two weeks. It'll all be over." Andrea looked away, she touched the side of her neck anxiously.

"I don't know why I called you." Andrea shrugged. "It's just...ever since we talked the other day. I just started seeing things. I don't think I would have seen before."

"Like what?"

Andrea exhaled she leaned forward, shook her head before she looked away and looked out the window. "He came home last night. 'Round midnight maybe, told me he had a meeting. Suddenly I could hear all the bullshit in his voice."

Andrea smiled wryly "Amy didn't want me to marry him. I should have listened. She begged me, told me I'd be miserable."

"Why didn't Amy want you to marry him?"

Andrea shrugged, "I don't know. She never gave me a straight answer."

"Did you spend a lot of time with Amy after you and Phillip were engaged?"

"No-but it was because of the campaign trail, and he wanted to spend a lot of time with me…" Andrea trailed off, Michonne noticed that she stopped her own lies.

"Amy would try to talk to me, now that I think about, and suddenly he was there, interrupting. It wasn't rude or anything-he was nice about it-but Amy would always walk away."

Michonne looked away, Andrea only had to keep talking and she would see the truth on her own.

"Amy. She knew something, didn't she? Mike told you about Amy?"

Michonne shook her head, "She knew something. But she didn't tell Mike."

Andrea and Michonne stared at one another, Andrea took a breath.

"I'm sure it's one of Philip's affairs Amy knew about. At least it's cheating. It could be worst. Much worst."

Michonne frowned. She could see it, the loneliness in Andrea, the need to deny. So Michonne took a leap of faith and she gave Andrea a squeeze of her hand. Andrea looked down as if realizing it was the first honest touch she's endured in a long time.

Andrea's eyes glistened, "It could be worse. Right?"

.

AN: I'm sure you all know how pivotal it is that Andrea is speaking to someone. Thanks for the reviews you guys. I appreciate the love.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

 **M** ichonne drove farther than she expected. The windows were down and she hit the gas at about 60 miles an hour on the desolate highway that was almost seven miles away from King County.

It was daytime and it was easy on this kind of road to notice if someone followed.

She pulled into a rural town and parked in front of a local dusty gas station. The car ride was quiet, considering the company she had next to her after the thirty minute drive.

Andrea was still in the passenger's side, she had on sunglasses and leaned against the window. Michonne wasn't surprised. Andrea was shocked and it was expected after she learned the truth.

Andrea didn't deny any of Phillip's sins at least not yet. Instead she pointed to Michonne's car and demanded they leave the diner. There were no instructions on where to go so Michonne could only think to go further than where they were and away from any danger.

There was still room for denial. But right now Andrea only stayed silent and stared at the dashboard in solitude.

"Andrea." Michonne approached in a low tone. "We've been driving for the last twenty minutes."

Nothing. Andrea only continued to stare into the dashboard, her mouth parted and slight breaths left her lips. A part of Michonne wanted to snap her out of her dreamlike state and into the present because time was running out. Mike's trial was coming and Rick was in danger.

Silence visited them once again and the only sound was a car that drove into the gas station. Which had Michonne take a moment out of observing Andrea to check her surroundings.

Andrea closed her eyes briefly, "Tell me this isn't real."She whispered and pressed her palm to her forehead.

Michonne didn't answer instead she watched the patron until he stepped inside the gas station.

Content with him being a regular, she answered."Trust me you'd be the first to know."

"So you think he's the one who's murdered those women?" Andrea asked and Michonne turned to look at the Mayor's wife who took long seconds to make eye contact. She realized Andrea said _those women_ not her sister. Maybe she believed Amy's death was Mike responsibility. Maybe she had to distance herself.

"I don't think. I know." Michonne tilted her head to keep Andrea's gaze, "You know it too."  
Andrea only shook her head turned to look out the window.

Michonne sighed and left Andrea to her thoughts."You're in shock. It happens."

She wasn't sure if Andrea heard her, but she heard a soft whisper "I don't know what to do…"

"Two options. You'll move on, probably find yourself a new life. The other option is you'll go back to him. Because you can- and it's easy to keep pretending nothing's happened."  
Michonne grew silent, her brown eyes penetrated Andrea's blue ones.

"But Andrea." Michonne said, "It happened. The only thing you have control over is putting an end to this-right now."  
Andrea shook her head and tried to remember when words that came out of her mouth held so much strength. Before she became so broken in the destruction of one year.

"I don't remember being this weak. It's like a movie, watching myself and watching Phil.." She took in a breath, before she turned to Michonne. "How do I stop this? How?"

"You need to find some way for you to escape"

"I'll call the police." Andrea declared.

"You can't. Not in king county, you saw how many of them were at your wedding."

Andrea grimaced,"So I'm stuck? Is that what you're saying?"

"You're never stuck." Michonne's eyes flashed "No one's stuck."

Andrea gave her nod and the car was filled with silence once again. When Andrea decided to speak her tone was softer.

"When our dad died, Amy was so depressed, it was hard to get her out of breath sometimes. I had a great career in law and I gave it all up, because I knew she needed me. I didn't regret that, not one moment. I felt whole in some way, like my purpose was Amy...and slowly she got back up again. That's when Philip and I grew closer, we were already friends but we started dating. He was helpful, paid for her schooling, bought us a new house."

Andrea paused and took off her sunglasses her blue eyes glistened and held so much pain and anger.

"It was nice. Having someone else to help me look after her and watch her grow. I watched her become successful and it was the happiest time in my life. But when she died, suddenly I became lost-I wasn't myself."

Andrea's voice cracked, "He took her away from me."

Andrea sobbed and Michonne let her, there was no need to console her, touch her to let her know she was there. Andrea had to collapse in her own clarity in order to find her strength.

She pulled herself together after a couple of moments, wiped the tears from her eyes with the back of her hands as she looked at Michonne. Michonne noticed her own eyes rivaled with her own determination.

"How do I stop it?"

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

 **C** arol ran through the King County Emergency hallway. People in the waiting room stared in curiosity and watched with worrisome expressions as her stained clothes and pale face looked frantically around her surroundings.

Rick and Carl quickly followed Carol. Rick caught up with her and his breaths were heavy from following her from the parking lot.

"Maggie!" Carol called out to Maggie who spoke to a few doctors on staff.

Maggie met Carol's eyes, and brought Carol in a tight embrace.

"You alright? Do you need to be checked?" Maggie asked urgently looking her over.

"I'm fine-is he alive?" Carol took a deep breath.

"He's breathing-"

Carol looked around "Where is he? I need to see him."

"The doctors are still working on him, he's still in intensive care."

"But-"

Rick grabbed Carol's arm softly and brought her over to a chair."Carol, he's alive. That's what matters."

She looked up at Rick, eyes wide with fear, "Have a seat."

Carol was ready to decline, but held her composure until she sat down and her shoulders slumped.

"Stupid. Stupid." She murmured to herself.

"Do we need to call the cops?" Maggie asked and Carol laughed bitterly.

"Those are the bastards who did this to him." Maggie looked between Rick and Carol in shock.

"I'm so sorry Rick this was all my fault. Everything." Carol said.

Maggie sensed a long awaited talk put her hand on Carl's shoulder.

" Carl, the cafeteria's still open, want to get something?"

Carl was ready to object but he saw the look on his father's face. "Okay"

Maggie and Carl left the two former friends alone.

Rick sat down next to Carol as they watched the busy emergency room. He stayed silent and tried to recollect everything that happened in the last 24 hours. He watched the patrons who were ignorant to the amount of danger in this town.

Carol watched Rick without his knowledge. She didn't feel the anger that resonated off him from last night. Instead she felt his exhaustion.

Rick tilted his head slightly and made eye contact with her that was carefully neutral. "So what deal did you have with him?"

Carol told him everything. She explained in a low whisper about the deal she had with Phillip to convince Rick to take the job. How he bribed her to convince Rick t take the job with money and threats to send her to prison for running that motel and that Sophia would be without parents.

"Now look where it got us…." Rick trailed off and looked around the emergency room. His knee bounced and jaw tightened.

"Tell me about Lori." He softly commanded after long moments of silence.

"Rick-" Carol rebelled but Rick rejected the excuse.

"The truth." Rick's eyes met hers, "You owe me that much."

"Lori was so secretive about everything. You know that more than anyone."

"You were her closest friend." Rick expressed, "You know that?"

"I know," Carol frowned " I would have helped her if I could. But she made choices that none of us could have controlled Rick. Even you."

"I know that."His expression showed discomfort.

Carol looked away before she spoke. It was easier that way, "She'd tell me about the fights you had. Lori didn't understand what she had, she would complain about you smothering her but the truth is, she didn't know what it was like to hold your breath in your own home."

"I'm sorry." Rick said, and he visibly winced at her confession, sincere in his empathetic apology.

Carol and Rick grew closer after Lori's death, but not close enough to speak about their own marriages. There wasn't much to be said, except both were healing from the pain that still lingered

"I wasn't all that great of a husband." Rick admitted with a note of regret in his voice.

"Yeah, but you weren't terrible either." Carol consoled, "I think she realized that the month before she died."

Carol leaned back and let Rick settle in his own thoughts. "She was a great mother though, better than me." She mentioned.

A year ago, Rick would have snapped if she spoke ill of Lori. Carol was sure of it, but now he looked at Lori as she was, there was acceptance.

"You're a lot calmer than I expected." Carol carefully said and time stood still before Rick gave a slight nod.

"I've been angry for the past year." Rick turned away, "Now I'm just tired."

Carol and Rick took a break from the honest conversation only to release their own sighs of exhaustion.

"What are we going to do now?" Carol asked. "I should have told you the truth. But now we have to figure something out."

Rick considered what she said, "He's still after me. Us. It won't matter now what I do."

"Rick, you're wrong. You've already helped, all he wants is you by his side. He just wants to keep an eye on you, on us and we'd all be safe."

"I know that."

"Then what's stopping you?"

"Rick! You alright?" Rick stood when he heard Shane's voice and his boots that hit the sterilized floor.

Shane looked panicked his dark eyes switched to relief when he saw Rick was alright.

"Get him away from me!" Carol screamed and stood.

Rick stepped between them

"Carol-" Rick approached and tried to grab Carol's arm to comfort her but she stood back.

"You were there! You were there when it happened!"

Shane looked Carol with confused eyes. The women at the nurses station started to watch the scene as Rick stepped between them to diffuse the panic.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Shane asked. "Hershel told me you were in the emergency room-"

"Get the hell out of here, I mean it Shane!"

Just to Rick's relief, Maggie came back with Carl. A tray of dry hospital food in her hands.

She quickly noticed the disarray in the waiting area and put the tray down before she stepped next to Carol.

"Carol." Maggie whispered, she held Carol's arm. "People are watching. You have to calm down."

Rick approached Carol then, "Carol, let me talk to Shane."

"Ten minutes." Rick assured.

Carol hesitated and after a couple of minutes she walked away with Carl and Maggie to the front of the hospital.

Rick rubbed the back of his neck, circled the floor and waited a couple of moments to gather his thoughts.

"I don't know what she's talking about Rick." Shane broke, "I swear, I went to your house an hour ago to talk. Hershel and Beth were there and told me where you were."

"I know's just upset."

Shane nodded, understanding Carol's condition. "How's Daryl?"

Rick gave a slight shrug. What he appreciated most about his communication with Shane was their communication. They knew when to just leave things as they were, not press anything further than what it has to be.

"Phillip came to the station earlier tonight." Shane whispered. "Laughed with a few of deputies. Told them they busted his head open pretty good."

"He's closer." Rick whispered. "He's coming closer and I can't stop it."

"Where's Michonne?" Shane asked.

"Helping Mike." Rick answered. "He's going to trial on Friday."

"Shit."

"Phillip going to get away with it. I know it."

Shane scratched his head, "We all know it."

"Michonne doesn't." Rick mentioned and Shane watched him, Rick purposefully avoided eye contact.

"If I was in her shoes and my fiance was in jail for something I know they didn't do, I don't think I could give up either."

Rick ignored the slight thump in his heart. Shane was right, Michonne was always honest about her mission to help Mike and only Mike. He couldn't control things just as Carol mentioned earlier. What he could control was the safety of his loved ones.

"Look-I think you know the best option here Rick." Shane said as he leaned into the chair.

"Your two days are up."Shane said quietly "He's after you man, you gotta figure something else out."

"I know that now."

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

 **C** arl opened the door for his dad, Sophia and Carol. Rick was glad he bought a big enough house for situations like this as Carol walked in with a duffel bag filled with a quick choice of clothing and toiletries.

He made the choice to have everyone in his house for precaution. Beth would sleep in the guest bedroom that was previously Michonne's bedroom.

Sophia would stay in her regular guest room upstairs next to Carl's bedroom and Carol would share the bed with Sophia.

He'd let Michonne keep his room, Rick decided to sleep on the couch with his gun. The closer he was to the front door to listen to any danger near his home.

The couch became his own friend from a year ago of sleepless nights. It was best he protected his own home by not sleeping upstairs. Truth be told he wasn't ready to answer any questions to Michonne sleeping with him. His son had already noticed it and there was no need for anymore watchful eyes.

Hershel watched as Rick came in the home and waited until Carol and Sophia disappeared upstairs before he spoke with Rick.

"How is he?" Hershel asked

Rick shrugged. "There's still swelling in his brain. They're not sure if he's going to wake up."

Hershel saddened, leaned against the staircase. "How's Carol?"

"Not good." Rick admitted.

"I'm glad you're letting them stay."

Hershel watched as Rick looked around the house in an anxious manner. He knew he wanted to ask.

"She's upstairs." Hershel answered "You might want to talk to her."  
-

Rick opened his door to see Michonne dressed in a more casual outfit than earlier that day as she zipped up the bag she brought to the house the first time she stayed.

She didn't look up from her packing, but still greeted him at the door. "Hi"

"Hey." Rick stepped closer "What's this?"

Michonne didn't answer right away, she gave him a smile that didn't meet her eyes, " Thank you for everything."

She watched him as he gathered where this conversation was going.

"Hershel told me what happened." Michonne's eyes mirrored is own sadness, "I'm so sorry."

"Me too."

Michonne looked away, her face thoughtful as she gathered her next words. "Look, Rick, I came here to help Mike. I knew the chances of me being in danger. I expected it. What I didn't expect was you or your family getting hurt in all of this."

Rick let her finish even though he dreaded what else she might say.

Michonne sighed and sat on the bed. "I don't want what happened with Daryl to happened with anyone else." She looked to Rick, "Most of all, I don't want anything to happen to you."

Rick sat next to her, aware that their legs brushed. It brought him back to the other night. The night he tasted her, the morning he was inside her those few hours where he felt safe.

"I know." Rick declared. "I don't want anything to happen to you. I'm guessing I can't convince you to stay"

"I know." Michonne mirrored is own words her eyes sparked, "I'm guessing you know you can't stop me."

"I don't like it, but I get it." Rick took a breath. "If Lori was in the same boat, I'd do the same thing."

Michonne stood and grabbed her suitcase while her jacket was draped over her arm.

He followed her out of the door and into the hallway. Panic drove the fast thumping of his heart.

"Will you be okay? do you-"

"I'll be okay." Michonne turned around quickly as an awkward silence stood in the hall as they both lingered before she walked downstairs and he followed.

Carl was downstairs with Hershel as they continued their quest to get Judith to walk.

Carl looked and quickly accessed the situation.

"So you're leaving?" Carl asked, and Rick envied the raw panic in Carl's voice.

"Yeah." Michonne answered. "Take care of your dad."

After Michonne said the rest of her goodbyes. Rick walked her to her car she wrote on a card and he noticed the slight tremor in her hands as she wrote quickly on the back of business card.

"This is where I'm staying while the trial is happening. If you need anything, give me a call."

"Be safe."Rick softly said.

"I always am"

He hugged her unexpectedly. One arm wrapped around her the other around her shoulders. Michonne did not return the touch for a few seconds as she still adjusted to the embrace. But soon she mirrored his own embrace. Her nose against his shirt as he breathed him in and lingered against the touch for as long as she could.

Rick was the first to pull away, he opened her car door and he didn't close it until she started the engine.

"Will you call me when you get there?"Rick asked.

"Of course."

They sat in silence for awhile, Rick leaned against her car door. Her hands weren't on the steering wheel, which meant she wasn't ready to leave. Not yet at least.

"Are you scared?" Rick asked.

Michonne laughed and looked away. "Of course but that won't stop me to help."

Rick gave her a last nod, he took a step back and watched the car disappear into he dark road.

He told her if it was Lori, he'd do the same thing. But he wondered if he told Michonne the truth. That if _she_ was the one in danger, like she was now. That he'd step into the fire. He wondered if that would make her turn the car around.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

 **T** wo days later.

"I want to begin by saying my family has dealt with many hardships the past two years, we lost a beautiful sister, Amy Roberts to a tragic death. Our town became infamous for the murders that happened. But through tribulations there was support and help from an honorable officer at the time of such tragedy. This man is dedicated, honest and even through his own tragedies he still stood for our city. That's the man we want to create order in King County. He's a man I want on my side. Without further ado, I'd like to present the commissioner of King County. Officer Rick Grimes."

After the introduction, Philip and Milton turned to the commissioner who stood back stage, while press applauded and cameras flashed. Memories of when he stood on the podium a year ago and explained to King County the possibility of serial killer.

Rick smiled looked professional, played the part as the Mayor of King County shook his hand and patted his shoulder.

It was Rick's turn for the spotlight, it was his time to play the role of safety for King County.

He answered their questions and addressed them with a speech to ease their fears, but the truth was he was just as terrified.

.

TBC…

 **SO how will The Ringleader and The Samurai survive with different tactics? Chapter 13 will focus on Andrea's side of things.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Great speech you did up there." Andrea stood next to Sheriff Grimes as he stood against the blue curtains backstage. His arms crossed as he stared at her husband who posed for a few photos for the press.

Rick was clearly distracted in his own thoughts and didn't hear her compliment. Finally he was able to pull his attention from The Mayor and noticed Andrea.

"Thank you." He said simply.

"I especially like the part of you mentioning the need for safety in this town. It's the truth."

Rick watched her with intense eyes. So intense she had to turn her attention to her husband. Being sober, everything caught her attention.

She knew Rick was the first notice a change in her, but before Rick could press into the subject any further, Andrea walked towards the press and took a few photos with her husband.

As the crowd dispersed, Phillip kissed Andrea on the cheek and held her waist. He smiled before he turned to address Rick.

"Rick! Milton! This is a night to celebrate." Milton stepped closer to Phillip. "I have reservations for dinner. A few Judges will be there."

Andrea fixed his tie as Milton and Rick accepted the offer to dinner. She could feel Rick's glares on her and her husband.

"I can't make it to dinner, honey." She gently declined and Phillip switched almost, it was easy to see it now. His shoulders tensed and his eyes revealed everything.

"Why not?" He asked, there was still lightness to his voice. She avoided his gaze and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"I have a meeting with a journalist. She's writing an article for the most powerful women in Georgia state."

Philip gave a calculating smile, "She's invited."

Andrea pressed a light kiss to his lips, "No dear, it's ladies only. Deanna Monroe will be there."

"Then in that case, why are you still here?"

It was easier than she thought. Telling a lie, Phillip wasn't the only one who could do that.

"Have fun tonight." She said her goodbyes and even shook Rick's hand before she quickly left the building.

"Should we get someone to follow her?" Milton asked.

Phillip watched Andrea walk away, his eyes lingered on the back of her, something was different about his wife. He just couldn't figure it out.

"No need. I trust her."

Philip turned and patted Rick's back, Rick carefully stayed neutral because of an audience that still lingered.

"Rick. We have to talk, I set up the best school for Carl to go to starting Monday and Dale will take you to see a few houses in King County…"

Rick followed Milton and Philip as he tried to accept his new life.

* * *

Andrea had never felt so much adrenaline through her veins, as she rushed home an hour ago to grab her bags. Luckily she convinced one of the maids she had a surprise trip to Montreal with her husband. So they packed her bags without her husband's knowledge, which meant it cut the time for her to arrive to the hotel in Atlanta.

No one followed her, she was sure of it. Phillip had his suspicions. But he trusted her more than anyone. That's why she knew she could get away with it. He trusted her because she was foolish this past year.

Andrea opened her door with the key card and walked through her suite to search for Michonne. It was a five star suite, one with cameras, plush carpeting and elegant furniture. It was a hotel outside of King County, which meant it was not controlled by Phillip.

Andrea enter her suite, and in the small living room the news played on the television. It had coverage of the King County murders and when she saw a picture of Amy, a picture filled with happiness. She grabbed the remote and turned it off.

On Michonne's bed there were papers and her laptop open that pertained to the case.

Andrea took off her shoes and walked to the kitchenette.

Michonne was there, her back faced Andrea as she was searched through her suitcase on the tile floor.

It was chaotic and Andrea wondered what it was Michonne so desperately needed in this moment.

Andrea caught her breath, froze when she saw what Michonne found.

She could visibly see the relief in Michonne's shoulders as she held her gun in her hand.

There was a long silence, as Michonne was in her head, she held the gun, her fingers lingered on the handle.

"Hi." Andrea said softly.

Michonne turned and relaxed when she heard Andrea's voice, even though Andrea could clearly see the fear and worry in her face that Michonne only showed when no one was around.

Michonne stood and took a few breaths.

"Hi." Michonne turned, a stony facade on her face.

"It's for protection." Michonne answered the unspoken question.

Andrea watched as Michonne put her gun back in the waistband of her jeans before she moved to the minibar while Andrea took a seat at the stool.

"Thank you for letting me stay here." Michonne said.

"Of course." Andrea looked away, "I should be thanking you."

"For what?" Michonne asked

"For helping me get out of this mess." Andrea sighed, "I don't get how you can obsess over something like this for a whole year. Isn't it exhausting?"

"Sometimes." Michonne simply answered with sadness in her voice.

Andrea she changed the subject, "Did you see Rick give his speech?"

"How is he?" Michonne gave Andrea a concerned look.

"He's taking his job very seriously."

Michonne nodded, "He made a deal with Rick, he promised his family would be safe. Do you think he's going to keep his promise?"

"Phillip can keep his promise sometimes." Andrea responded.

"Sometimes?"

"Meaning if he doesn't see Rick as a threat...then he'll be fine."

Michonne bit her tongue and Andrea let her, but she knew Michonne wanted to ask more questions. She was a journalist after all.

"You didn't see any signs when you were married? Nothing that told you something was wrong?" Michonne asked.

"Did you see any signs of Mike dating Amy?"

Michonne shoulder's square before she slammed the minibar fridge closed. "That was different."

"How? Both of them pretended they were someone else. Mike pretended he was a work alcoholic and you believed him."

"I never believed him." Michonne bit back, "I just made sure I wasn't there to listen to the bullshit."

"Me too."

They both stared at each other with mutual understanding.

"Where'd you get the gun?" Andrea tried to make the question sound casual, less inquisitive since she noticed Michonne's tension. She was unfocused and flighty tonight.

"Rick gave it to me."

"You two close?" Michonne didn't answer, and Andrea didn't expect her to.

"He likes you. I can tell." Andrea smiled, "He couldn't stop staring at you at the wedding."

Michonne looked at Andrea, and Andrea could see a bit of human in Michonne and what looked like hope in her eyes.

But Michonne broke when she heard the hotel telephone ring.

Michonne walked to her bedside to answer the phone, it took a couple of minutes before she hung up and walked back to the kitchen.

"My guy's here."

"What guy?" Andrea asked.

"They guy who's going to help you escape Phillip."

~0~0~0~0~0~0~~0~0~0~0~0~0~~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Andrea and Michonne took the elevator downstairs to a bar. Michonne looked around before her eyes spotted the man she mentioned to Andrea. Andrea watched the reunion of hugs and greetings between the two friends.

"Andrea." Michonne approached, "This is Aaron Peterson."

Andrea can guess a mile away that he was a lawyer. His name brand gray suit with Gucci loafers and a briefcase in his hand. He purposefully loosened tie was there to make him look less robotic.

"Hello Andrea," He shook her hand. "I heard so much about you."

They sat down and ordered a few drinks. Michonne explained to Andrea that she met Aaron at her law firm, but he moved on to specialize in divorce. He had the top rating for divorce and worked with only the most elite clients in Atlanta.

He was also developing his own public relations company and wanted Andrea as his first client.

"The best way to approach this guy." Aaron explained, "Blindside him."

"You mean announce my separation without him knowing?"

"Exactly, that way he doesn't have time to go after you."

"You know the media of King County Andrea. Announcing this as soon as tomorrow will get Phillip listening, this won't help his poll numbers. Especially when you mention infidelity."

Andrea grabbed her whiskey and took a large swallow and barely listened to Aaron and Michonne exchange ideas for breaking apart her husband.

Whiskey wasn't enough. A pill sounded better than chest squeezed, and stomach ached.

"Will you excuse me for minute?"

She didn't care that she interrupted the two lawyers. Michonne gave her a concerned expression, and exchanged looks with Aaron before she gave Andrea a court nod to excuse herself from the table like she was a teenager.

Andrea quickly walked out of the hotel, determined to get fresh air. The air was cool, unusually cool in Georgia's heat. She took deep breaths and paced and kept her eyes on any stranger who might come too close and recognize her as The Mayor's wife.

Paranoia, it was an exhausting thing. Now she understood Michonne's frantic search for protection.

"Are you okay?" Michonne voice was suddenly next to her, and it cause Andrea to jump. Andrea nodded and leaned on the glass automatic door of the hotel.

"What Aaron's saying. It isn't wrong you know…" Michonne trailed off and Andrea could feel her brown eyes that watched her and waited for any sort of reaction.

"I know." Andrea said, "It's just a lot to handle in one night you know? It's a lot to handle in three days even." Andrea laughed bitterly and looked fearfully at Michonne.

"I understand." Michonne replied, "But Andrea. A man who loved your sister is going down this week for her murder. We don't have time."

"I know that, but Philip his election and everything. He's always wanted this…"

Michonne could only squint her eyes, her look was calculating and it made Andrea's skin crawl at the way she pierced through her soul.

"Do you believe that Mike did that to Amy?" Michonne asked.

"What?"

"You heard me." Michonne said "I studied the details of that case. She was strangled, sexually assaulted beaten."

"Stop-"

"He didn't stop it. He tied her hands behind her back-"

"Stop!"

Michonne stopped this time. Andrea shook her head, tears fell down her cheeks as she tried to gather her words.

"E-even if he did. Whatever I do now, will never fix what i denied-or-or who I slept with these last few years." Andrea cried, "I could never wash that away."

"You've seen Mike with Amy. You've watched them as couple. So You tell me, would Mike do something like that to Amy?"

She didn't give Andrea time to answer the question, instead Michonne walked inside to leave Andrea alone with her guilt.

~0~0~0~0~0~~0~0~0~0~0~~0~0~0~0~0~~0~0~0~0~0~~0~0~0~0~0~~0~0~0~0~0~~0~0~0~0~0~  
.

"Carl!" Rick called as he dressed Judith. It was a morning he didn't foresee in his future. He was comfortable with homeschooling, and already missed the mornings Patricia would come to home school Carl while he made breakfast for his kids before he went about his own day.

Today was different. He was dressed in King County's newest Sheriff's uniforms, with a pressed long black button up, matching black sheriff's hat, and boots. Today he was getting ready for a twelve hour shift, for a job with great insurance, paid vacation, weekends off and a nanny he could afford with his salary.

"Carl!" Rick called, this time Carl could hear the impatience in his voice.

"I'm not going!" Carl finally replied and it was a voice that dared to challenge Rick.

Rick took a breath, carried Judith, and walked across the hall to his son's room.

He took in his surroundings. Carl's shoes were on the floor, backpack was halfway filled with supplies and he was fully dressed. That was a good sign, which meant he was in the process of going.

"Carl, it's your first day. You can't miss your first day." Carl shrugged and Rick looked away, gathering his wits about him. He had to get through to him somehow.

"You told me you wanted to go back to school." Rick sat on Carl's bed. "You changed your mind?"

"No." Carl grimly said.

"Then why aren't you ready?"

Carl paused and stared at his socks. "What happens if I hate it?"

Rick understood that, except he didn't doubt it, he knew he'd hate his first day at work.

"You get to meet new friends and old ones. I want you to go to school."

"Even though you're being forced to make me go back to school?"

Rick finally understood. He couldn't escape Carl's sharp wits, and Rick could hear the sadness in his voice. The fear.

"That has nothing to you with you." Rick assured, but Carl still didn't make eye contact.

"Look, the times I tried to keep you away from all that was happening in the last year, I isolated you. I'm sorry. I should have been there and let you have friends that could have supported you when mom died."

Carl looked away.

"Carl." Looked at his dad, tears in his eyes.

"I want to do better, we can have a good life here."Rick reassured. It was a long awaited conversation and he had to believe that even if this wasn't his life, then at least his kids could be secure. That was something he could live with.

Carl nodded, he felt secure in his dads reasoning. He stood up and grabbed his shoes and Rick stood as well while Judith wiggled and whined in his arms.

Rick looked at his clock, "We're running late. The new nanny will be here in 10 minutes."

The nanny arrived, he kissed his daughter goodbye. and drove his son to school.

"Good Morning. Sheriff."

Many of the residents said that, the teachers and Principal at Carl's school, the mothers of the PTA. It was a greeting that he wasn't sure he could get used to. Even as he entered the King County Sheriff's department that morning.

"Good Morning, Sheriff."

The officers who greeted him they knew his ranking and respected it.

Rick was in a different subdivision. One that he would walk by for twelve years when he sat on the other side of the deputies division. He had a box and followed his new chief deputy. A man whose name he couldn't remember even if he tried.

It was a long morning, he listened to everyone of his new officers new cases, assigned new rankings, met with prosecutors and read over victim's cases.

A year ago, Rick would have died for this job, a year ago he would willingly accept the distraction from his home life.

But now as Rick sat through long meetings, he had a different distraction. He checked his personal cell phone every hour. Just to make sure he didn't miss Michonne's call.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

It might have been the whiskey last night. But she dreamed of Amy and she hadn't dreamed of her in awhile. It was uncanny at first,, she was in the casket with her younger sister. Amy laid on top of her, on her chest, like she did when she was first born. She even smelled like a new baby and Andrea felt warm and strangely new again. But soon Amy cried and begged her not to let Philip touch her again.

The casket didn't feel soft, and Amy felt heavier. Like dead weight, and her sobs wracked her body as she begged her not to let Phillip touch her gain. Amy's fingernails dug into Andrea's arms and she felt like she was suffocating, and Amy suddenly felt too heavy.

"Andrea!"

She jolted and panted. Andrea looked around the room before her eyes settled on Michonne who shook her awake.

" Sorry, bad dream." Andrea explained. But she didn't need to explain any further. She noticed the suit Michonne wore, and her twists pulled back, her briefcase in her hand.

Andrea could feel Michonne's anger. She was upset with Andrea's own comfort in denial.

Michonne didn't comfort her, not that she was expecting solace.

"Make sure you stay in the hotel room." Michonne said, "Don't answer the door."

"Where are you going?" Andrea asked.

"Mike's trial is tomorrow. I need to see him."

That didn't make her feel any better. She was afraid of being alone and as she watched Michonne's hand on the knob, she felt her chest squeeze. She felt the dead weight of her younger sister once again. But before Michonne opened the door Andrea stopped Michonne.

Michonne turned to face The Mayor's wife.

"No." Andrea answered, Michonne's brows furrowed. "I don't think Mike did that to Amy."

Michonne starred in her eyes, tears formed in her own. "He loved her, and I know it may be hard for you to hear that-"

"It's not." Michonne interrupted, "Not anymore."

"Just seeing them together. I know that now. I feel it, he would never hurt my sister."

Michonne and Andrea stared at one another, a new found truth sat with Andrea for a few seconds longer.

"What now?"

~0~0~0~0~0~0~~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~~0~0~0~0~0~0~~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Mike spoke in an intimate tone as Andrea watched him solemnly and Michonne observed the nature of this conversation.

Mike was surprise when Michonne brought Andrea to the visitation room. It was a side of Mike Michonne had never seen before.

He was nervous, Michonne saw the tremor in his hands and how he didn't make eye contact.

"I wrote letters. A lot of them actually," Mike said and Andrea only listened, head down as she paid attention to every word, every apology.

"I hear your trial starts tomorrow." Andrea softly said.

"It does."

"Are you scared?"Andrea shook her head, suddenly embarrassed by the question.

When she made eye contact, she felt easy because Mike gave a humble smile back. "I mean. Of course you're scared."

"I am, but it makes me feel better I have someone here for me." His eyes went to Michonne briefly and Andrea traveled his eyes, Michonne didn't pay attention to them, at least it looked like it instead she wrote on her notebook while she read police reports.

Michonne had successfully distanced herself from Mike.

She knew he didn't kill her sister, but looking at Michonne now, there were other sins he committed.

"I know you didn't do it." Andrea assured, "But you did hurt someone. Do you realize that now?"

Mike's face was saddened, "I was too stupid to pay attention to any of this.I'm sorry and I realize it now."

Andrea stood, she decided she was going to head to the car, "Thank you Mike." When she turned away Mike called her and she turned.

Mike walked over to her, and took out a letter from his breast pocket.

"This is the last letter I wrote to Amy. Will you give this to her?"

Andrea's fingertips traced the white envelope, and the neat penmanship of her sister's name in blue pen.

There were so many questions she wanted answered.

"I've been keeping it with me for awhile, hoping one day I could visit her, but since you're here and I'm not sure I'll ever see her..."

In his brown eyes held peace, but in it, there was a small look of defeat, as if Mike was preparing his own goodbyes.

"Of course."

Andrea waited for Michonne in the car. Michonne stayed a little longer to ask Mike questions about the case for tomorrow.

"How do you feel?" Michonne asked as she started her car.

It took a couple of minutes to answer, as Andrea looked ahead. Her position reminded Michonne of the other day, except this time her head was held high and there was resolve built in her feature.

She was brought back to reality and Andrea gave a slight nod.

"I think I know what to do."

~0~0~0~0~0~~0~0~0~0~0~~0~0~0~0~0~~0~0~0~0~0~~0~0~0~0~0~~0~0~0~0~0~~0~0~0~0~0~

She was used to the spotlight.

She engaged with Aaron, and made the plans to call the local news conference. This most have been the side of Andrea that she told Michonne about briefly.

At 4 pm she approached the stage, a few cameras flashed and she held the podium. She drank her water and Michonne watched with anticipation.

"I am here to announce with great sadness that Mayor Phillip Blake and I have decided on mutual separation..."

There were a few gasps and a few journalist who quickly jotted down on their notebook questions related to the devastating news.

"During this difficult time I ask for privacy. I thank you for the support..."

Andrea only stayed for five more minutes to answer brief questions.

Michonne couldn't help the smile that graced her lips, but she fixed her expression when she watched Andrea, the real Andrea away from the press. Who's lips quivered and she took a deep breath.

"How was it?" Andrea asked doubtful of her performance.

"It was great." Michonne told the truth. It was perfect in every sense of the word. So perfect that they had to flee from King County before anyone followed.

They arrived at the hotel, and Andrea spoke of the next plan. To meet with her divorce attorneys tomorrow. To find an apartment somewhere in Atlanta.

Andrea held the door and waited for Michonne to jump on with her, but Michonne stayed.

"You go ahead. I'm going to make a phone call."

Andrea smiled, humor in her eyes, "Are you going to call him?"

Michonne didn't answer, she didn't need to, Andrea knew who she was going to speak to, because she watched her throughout the day check her phone.

"After what Mike did to you, it's nice to see someone bounce back from it."

Andrea then created a distance between herself and Michonne she stepped farther into the elevator, even though there was still sadness in her eyes, Michonne could see the bit of resolve she saw earlier today.

"Hey. You did great Andrea."

Andrea gave her one last smile before she pressed the elevator button and as the elevator doors closed, she waved to Michonne.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"How was your first day as Sheriff?"

The office had cleared, everyone packed their bags and called it a day at King County Police except Rick, who had his feet up on his desk his elbow rested as he watched through his window the custodian cleaning.

"It smooth until the news today." His replied.

Everyone went home except Rick, because Phillip demanded he find where his wife was located.

There wasn't much effort truth be told. It was just past 8 pm and he was on the phone with someone he waited to hear from all day.

"Sorry about that." She said sincerely, and he smiled.

"Don't be."

Rick meant it, when he saw Andrea on the news this evening announce her separation, he couldn't help his smile. Because he knew Michonne was the one who was behind the plan. Rick didn't take much of an effort to find Andrea because he knew Andrea took safety with Michonne. He'll figure out just what he should do tomorrow. Phillip's demands will get worse, he was sure of it. And soon he will find out about Michonne and the thought terrified him.

"Michonne,are you-"

"I'm fine. Just fine." Michonne answered calmly.

Lies. He knew it. She wasn't ready to face it yet, and he understood. He wasn't going to press her any farther. He would let her take the lead.

Michonne sighed, "How's Carl?"

"First day of school today." Rick replied.

"He wanted to go back, how was it?"

". He fought me about it. But he said it was a good day."

He could tell through the phone, that he wanted to tell him, wanted him to help. But she wouldn't, couldn't say anything.

Rick was the first to break. "Look,if you need anything will you call me?"

There was a long pause and Rick held on tightly to his cell phone, and sat up as he waited for her answer.

"Of course."

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Michonne spoke to Rick for about twenty minutes longer than their initial conversation. She decided against telling him Andrea was with her, no need to give him information that would put him in danger. It was one of the most normal conversations she's had in a long time.

Maybe after this, Rick and her could still be friends. She would value any relationship they had, even though sometimes she'd still think of that one night with Rick.

Mike he damaged her in some way. But knowing Rick, helped her realize she wasn't dead and Mike didn't ruin all of her, maybe she can teach Andrea that, that she was still there after everything that happened.

Michonne pressed the elevator button to the 12th floor. Hoping Andre finished so she could take a shower and relax.

Michonne turned on the light in the suite, it was dark and the only noise that greeted her was the shower that ran in the bathroom. She sat on the side of the bed, took off her shoes and took off her jacket.

Michonne knocked on the bathroom door, ready to ask Andrea if she wanted anything to eat.

"Andrea?" She called.

No reply.

"Andrea?"

As Michonne opened the bathroom door, steam escaped the room, and the humidity and fog danced around her, it was eerily silent, and it was hard to see anything in the restroom.

Michonne's feet touched something wet, and cold on the floor.

She looked down and her heart thumped when she noticed the blood that trailed along the white tiles and bled into her white socks.

Michonne's eyes followed the trail of blood and strangely Michonne noticed Andrea's pale feet by the vanity and her satin white robe half open.

The gun. The gun Rick gave her was by Andrea's thigh.

As the steam cleared out of the bathroom she noticed Andrea's back against the wall. Her face tilted, eyes open and skin of her cheekbone ruptured from the impact of the small gun.

But what Michonne didn't notice were the piercing shrieks in the room.

Michonne didn't realize those were her screams.

.

TBC

Long Chapter. Thank you to the reviews and the homecoming! Please review if you can, it's all welcomed here! New Chapter in the next two days.


End file.
